


Everything Will Be All Right

by Mortals_Lust4_CupOSin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is a BUTTFACE, Dusty - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feelings of the past effect the future, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Gaster MIGHT come in later, Genderless Frisk, Grillby is called CHILLBY, Humans are slaves to monsters, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't own Undertale, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Papyrus, Jealous Sans, Lots of Humans down here, Lots of SWEARING', MORE TAGS TO BE ADDED!!!, My First Fanfic, Oh teasing flirt, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has fighting experiance, Reader has killed someone, Reader has long hair, Reader is missing a limb, Sans Has Issues, Sans is a horney ass, Slow Burn, Smut might take a while, Smut... I'll try my best!!!!!, Soul Magic, Swearing, Toriel is insane, Underfell, i love this fandom, soul bonding, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortals_Lust4_CupOSin/pseuds/Mortals_Lust4_CupOSin
Summary: Welcome to the Underground!!!What are you willing to do to survive this harsh reality?





	1. Was That The Right Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!  
> MY FELLOW FAMILY OF SICK SINNERS!!~ (You love Undertale, you're a sinner and I adore you.)  
> HAHAHAHAHA! 
> 
> Believe it or not, this is my first time actually posting anything online. I'm rather nervous to find out if I'm any good at this sort of thing... I spoke with some fellow writers (Undertale writers) and they gave me the confidence to try it out!!! (You know who you are!)  
> I'm writing this purely out of love for this fandom and my love for Underfell!~  
> I have never shared my writing with anyone before....so I'm quite literally baring my soul to you guys.  
> It is a short chapter because it is my first ever. Sorry about that!  
> Give me criticism!! Give me hate!!!! Give me love!!!!  
> GIVE ME WHAT YOU TRULY THINK!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perhaps it was wrong to lie, but you were doing whatever was needed to get out of these blasted ruins. What was done is done. More importantly, there are more pressing issues at hand. How the hell were you going to survive getting anywhere with the clothes on your back? 

There was nothing in your backpack that could help you. Your bag consisted of a lime iPod that you stole, a charger, black and red headphones, a sleeping mat, some short skimpy pajamas, toothbrush, hairbrush, alcohol, snacks, and of course, your trusty Colt Dragoon Deluxe hand revolver. Ammo included. 

It was snowing outside. Looking down at your thin tee-shirt and blue jeans shorts, you snort disapprovingly at your unprepared attire and continue to move forward. Well, being frozen to death in a snowstorm is better than eating another bloody pie. You move into the forest unsure what is to come.

The freezing sensation in your feet has twisted into a numbed burning one. Well, shit. You're pretty sure that's not a good sign. Scanning the area for shelter, finding nothing but dense forestry, a fallen tree, and a path leading deeper into the forest. Slowly sitting yourself down on a nearby fallen log, you carefully pry off one shoe. Making a scrunched up face as pain shoots up your leg. Grabbing onto the exposed foot, you try to rub warmth back into it.

Not much success.

"Fuck. God Damn it. Fucking hell." you swore.

Sighing in defeat, you know your only chance of survival is up ahead. You have to keep going. Taking a moment to catch your breath. The cold air takes advantage of your moment of vulnerability and claws it's way down into your lungs, causing a slight cough to arise. A thought crosses your mind as the tears from all the coughing freezes on your cheek. It was filling your body with warmth and confidence.

Remembering that there is a humble town ahead called Snowdin, so the issue wasn’t trying to find the place. The key was not dying on the way there.  
Pausing for a moment, you formulated a plan. Movement was required, lots and lots of movement. When movement was involved, so was sweat. That means once you’ve started there is no stopping. Heat is needed to insure your survival.

Looking around the area to make sure no one was watching, you decided to do the obvious thing.

Dance. 

Only one thing, you were a terrible dancer. It was a weakness many people would have never guessed. Being a person who is a highly trained fighter, people just assume that you can dance. Nope. Whenever you did dance, it was in the privacy of your own home. 

You quickly grab your bag and begin to rummage through. Green Ipod and…..Ah HA these black beauties.

Shit. 

Why the hell did these blasted things knot up every time you needed them.  
With your right hand, you use your fingers to untie the whole mess. This looped over here, and under there,......

After a couple seconds of precise unknotting, you have the whole mess straightened out. You have been “one hand on deck” for more than 5 years. There wasn’t a thing you haven’t been able to sort out. You even altered four different fighting styles to accommodate for your missing limb. 

You’re just as capable as the next person. 

Plugging in the jack into the lime Ipod, you begin to scroll through the songs trying to find a song with an intense beat. 

Strength Of A Thousand Men- Two Steps From Hell

Oh. This one is good. 6 minutes of absolute adrenaline pumping music. Perfect for heating up. Attempting to select the song, the Ipod doesn’t register your commands. You smash your finger on the ipod, finally, some cooperation. Your hands must be colder than you thought.  
You turned it up to a healthy volume. 

Once more, taking a glance around to make sure no one was around. Taking a breath in as you prepare to cringe at yourself.

"I will make it." 

The epic battle music cues in.

"I have to.”

You proceeded to make your way down the path as you danced wildly. Throwing in some stupid eccentric poses as you go. Laughing as you try to imagine how funny you must look. Such excitement makes your face feel flushed and hot. Unable to resist, you elegantly pick up a stick off the ground and swing it around as if it was an extension of your arm.  
You laugh to yourself. 

“I found a new arm!”

Ha.

If only. 

Pushing the sad thought aside, you start giggling and humming all the while picking up the pace of your feet. Lifting yourself higher, extending your arm further. The frozen wastelands begin to melt. It wasn’t cold anymore. All the tension, all the stress was rolling off your back with each step you took. You almost forgot why you were here. 

Almost. 

Closing your eyes to take in all of the sweet Adrenalin pumping through your veins. Coursing through your body, as you swayed side to side. The drumming of your heart sets matches the beat to the song you have chosen. Swinging, spinning and...  
"THUMP!"

A loud sound is made as you feel the stick come into contact with an unknown object. Your heart drops into your stomach and bounces back into your throat. Lifting one eyelid, fearful to discover what damage has been done. To your surprise, it was a wooden gate. Your stick came into contact with a giant wooden gate? Opening both eyes now, you look down. The blood left your face as you paled. You were standing on a badly built bridge, over a dark cavern and it was on its last leg. Looking around for the nearest corner of sturdy earth, you noted that the longer route is going across the bridge. No sudden movements or this would be the end. Slowly taking a step back, listening to the creaking and moaning of the wood underneath your weight. You hope that there is another way around this damn cavern.

"Looks like that bridge ain't very "supportive" in your decisions, ay there Sweetheart?"

You freeze.

Deep and dark chuckles ricochet off the rock ceiling, making a shiver reach down your spine. So far, the only creature you've met down in this deep dark hole was that crazy goat monster. Based on this creature's sick sense of humor, you guessed this one was just as bad as Toriel. Not turning around to find out what the creature looked like, you instead focused on trying to find an escape route.

"Aww, don't "Freeze" up on me, kiddo. Nice moves by the way.” The voice says, dripping with amusement.

Heat rises up to your ears as you realize that this bastard was watching you dance like an idiot for the past few minutes. Well, that’s one way of heating up. How sickening. You now know for a fact that this monster isn't safe to be around. You’ve been around the wrong kind of people for the last 10 years of your life. There has to be a way to get off this bridge and to make sure that this monster can't follow you. Think!

"Come on, sport. Is that any way to treat a new friend?"

The voice shuffles closer, making your hair stand on end.  
Wasting no time on introductions, you simply sighed and made up your mind on your next course of action.

Before you could say any comeback, you recklessly run across the bridge away from the voice. Deliberately stomping hard against the wood with each step, causing the bridge to scream and collapse behind you. The destruction of it all was matching your speed. You felt the floor beneath begin to falter. As the last part of the bridge giving you stability was beginning to fail, it was decided that it was time to take the leap of faith. Taking every last bit of your energy and directing it into your leg muscles. 

You jumped.


	2. Well, Well, Well~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans first impression of the human.

"SANS!! GET UP YOU LAZY FUCK!"  
Papyrus bursts abruptly through the door of San's room. Wearing his "Kill for the Cook" black apron with red bolded writing. Holding a spoon up, despite the fact he was wearing giant gloves. It was covered in remnants of tomato sauce, indicating that he was just preparing breakfast.

"Bosssssss...... It's too fuck'n early for all this shit...." Sans hissed through his teeth.

"SANS!!!! IT'S NEVER TOO EARLY!! WHAT IF A HUMAN IS OUT THERE?!!! RIPE FOR THE TAKING! SOMEONE ELSE WILL CLAIM IT IF WE DON'T! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN AND MAKE IT MY OWN!!! IMAGINE SANS, I WILL HAVE A HUMAN OF MY OWN AND IT..."

Sans lazily flips over onto his side. Facing away from the doorway, smashing his pillow into his head in hopes of muffling out Papyrus’s unwanted screeching.  
It didn't work.

Clenching his jaws to hold back any harsh words that would get him a bad time.

Why did he even try?

It never works.

Papyrus just continues to talk

Holy fuck Paps. He never really knew when to shut up.

"SANS ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME?!"

Papyrus rips the pillow off and away from Sans and throws it across the room in an aggressive manner. Staring down at Sans with both eyes glowing light red with fury. Gripping the spoon tightly as was his temper was taking over. Sans just flops back into his original position and looks up at his brother with a blank face. Sighing, knowing

"Let me guess, you were talking about the human?"

Papyrus would go on about one thing over and over, like a broken record. It was never too hard to guess what the hell he was just talking about. He would only chance topics after something else catches his attention.

Papyrus's eyes narrowed.

"GET OUT. GET TO YOUR POST BEFORE I MAKE YOU STAY THERE. PERMANENTLY."

Welp. Guessed wrong. Seein' how Paps is about to blow a fuse. Sans decided it was time to get the hell out and let Paps cool down for a bit.

Getting up, throwing on his jacket. All the while Papyrus is looking for a reason to smack Sans upside the head.

"K. See you.."spoon."  
Sans pauses for a moment and opens one eye to soak in Papyrus's expression. Glancing from Papyrus to the spoon he was holding.  
"YOU FUCKIN.."

Sans had already teleported out of the room before Papyrus could finish his sentence. Handy being able to teleport. Always could get away from the big guy with no problem.

So this always left Sans with the opportunity to mess with Paps. Heck, he could mess with anyone! He did, however; live with Paps so he had to do something to keep his brother content.

He decided he was going to have some more fun with the Lady from the other side of the door. He always knew it was Toriel, the lost queen. He had so much fun listening to her crazy ideas about deserving the right to be the singular ruler of the underground... It was always a way to get a few chuckles. He teleports in front of the giant door. This time something was different. There were signs in the snow that the doors were recently opened. Also, there was a fresh track of footprints heading towards the forest area.  
He chuckled. So who's footprints were these? The queens? A monster? Was it a human?  
About to take off and track the trail a voice stops him from proceeding. 

"Sans?" Says a female’s voice.

"Heya!" He responded.  
“Didn't know you were still there. So, the door has been opened. Mind telling me who went through these parts?"

“………..”

"A human."

"Really.” He says sounding rather unconvinced.

“Why you telling me such valuable information. Humans down here are in high demand. You know what happens to them when they fall down here. Why tell me this?

"Because, I want you to promise me something....That you will watch over them. Will you not?"

Sans paused for a moment. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, that depends on how good looking they are." He laughs. She begins to babble a bunch. 

"They are strong but are broken. Rough, but soft. Hurt, but healing. Independent, but desperate. Dependable, yet, are ever changing. "

Sans' eyes roll, she was talking crazy again. There was nothing he was going to get from her that he couldn't get from the human themselves. He didn't really care that he left Toriel mid-rant. He's done it many times before; she hasn't objected to it in any way. 

Before he was out of earshot he heard her say one last thing.

 

"They're a fighter."

 

Great.

Another annoying human to break into society's norms. Not that he didn't enjoy doing so, it just got...rather repetitive.

He has done it so many times before, it just got boring after awhile.

A scared human would attack, said human would them be beaten until they calmed down. Fighting humans was no fun. It only got fun when he gets the chance to show them how things worked around here.

Making his way down the lonely pathway, teleporting every so often to catch up with the human. Looking at the snow for the patterns of fatigue. He smirked again, licking his teeth. This was like hunting.

 

He continues to walk as he preps his gag hand shocker.

Classic, at least this never got old.

He always loved making first impressions. Looking in a human's eyes when they are filled with fear, always made him...satisfied.

"Fuck. God Damn it. Fucking hell.."

He stops in his tracks as he hears the swears slithering into his ear.  
Oh? This one has a mouth on them. He chuckles to himself  
"Papyrus is gonna love this one."

He was going to bring you home and enjoy the sight of Papyrus getting pissed at someone else for once. Maybe he would first show you around Snowdin, get you used to the whole.....dynamic.. between Humans and Monsters. Show you a great time. You know, before you become a slave for their household.

Teleporting to the nearest tree. He quietly leans to the side, looking beyond the trunk. Eye's widened as he takes in the sight before him.

To his surprise he sees a human rubbing their feet for warmth. Not just any human. An attractive adult female human. Sans watches you sigh. Time seemed to pause, there was no sound and no movement, he just waited for you to do something.  
Then with sudden irritation you violently grab your bag off the ground, slamming it into your lap. You begin to dig through it.

What catches his eye sockets first is your hair. Long, covering humbly over your exposed shoulders. It ran down your back. As you rummaged through your bag, a few more curses leave your chilled lips. He hears your voice. It made his spine hot. Your voice was dark, distinct and indomitable. Your hair moves with you as if it didn't weigh anything.  
Turning to the side, you became slowed in motion.  
Your body moved just right. Your hair following your face with no resistance. Your eyes were closed and slow, your lips were expressionless.

It seemed to be one of those dream sequences seen in Alphy's anime movies.

All he could do was watch. 

In that instant, he had it all planned out in his head.

He would pop out of nowhere and frighten you. You would, of course, be taken by surprise and fall backwards.

Then, like a gentleman, he would catch you before your frame could hit the ground.

Taken back from his directness, you would have the cutest surprised face. Being shy, but firm you would demand that he releases your waist from his grip. He then, like the monster he is, wouldn't.

He enjoyed the feeling of your waist in his phalanges. You would struggle, blushing and flustered. Pushing both of your soft hands, hard, against his ribs.

You were so innocent. Of course, you didn't know what that does to skeletons. He would shudder and gasp, letting you go. Falling to his knees from the over stimulation.

You would be sweet and caring. Concerned, you would run to him.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

You would say as you placed your hot bare hands on the back of his spine in the efforts of comforting him.

 

Sans was ever so slightly drooling through his sharp teeth. Wiping it away when he came back from his trip from dream land. 

Mind back to his body, Sans tries to catch a glimpse of your hands. The main focus of his lewd daydream. Your right arm was currently plunged into the backpack. Frustrated, he looked to the left side of your torso. Your hair was in the way. Taking a breath in, thinking to himself. "No matter, I'll just look at them later."

The wind picked up, your hair flew upwards.

 

Revealing your missing arm.

 

Reality is a bitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I give him a hand Kink? Huuuummmmmmmmmmm~ >:D


	3. Strangely Dressed Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehhehehehe Sans falls a little harder for the reader....

Taken back by your missing limb. Sans just continued to stare at the non-existing arm. Realization washed over his expression.

Sans realized you were a severely damaged human. You wouldn't live very long down here. Monsters wouldn't want to take you under their protection because you weren't exactly the best option for a slave. Leaving you defenseless against other monsters looking for some free EXP.  
Sure, a lot of kids came down here with a scar here and there. Most had some dramatic dark childhood that somehow explained the reasoning behind their fucked up minds. You were a different case, being physically lesser. 

It was a death sentence. 

He felt a wave of pity crawl all over him.

He watched you unravel some headphones from your bag. Skillfully twisting your hand to undo the knots in the cord with your fingers. You plug the headphones into your greeny-yellowish device. He deducts that you have been this way for a long time, due to your dexterity and confidence with your single hand.

Shaking his head side to side, realizing how freakin stupid he was being.  
He shouldn't feel bad for you.

You were a human. 

Monsters would be attempting to claim your soul all the time, because that’s what humans deserved. 

Pain. Suffering. It was a human’s fault that they were trapped down here. 

"I will make it."

He froze.

"I have to.”

He looks up toward your direction. Bloody fucking guilt was eating him alive. Only a sweet soul would be this adorable, and naive. Watching you start to make your way down the pathway. He's guessing that you were listening to something because of the red and black headphones over top your ears. It must have been something great because you were making weird ass poses as you went. Jumping, bouncing, it looked like a freaked out, one-armed chicken dance. 

Haven't seen that much joy down here in the underground since Paps grew up. 

Deciding to follow his current obsession, he makes his way towards you.

He watches you pick up a stick off from the ground. Did you know he was here?! He quickly hides behind a tree once again.

“I found a new arm!” you shout.

There it is again. 

Your voice.

Damn it… It was…. so hot.

Sans’ tongue unwillingly lolls out from his mouth when he hears you giggle and hum. 

He slurps up his appendage.

What is WRONG with him? HE was a MONSTER!! Why hasn’t he CAPTURED YOU YET?  
Right. Papyrus wants a strong human. Plus, having such a weak human means more work for him to protect you from other monsters. But…..that didn’t mean he couldn’t have you for himself.

Another daydream comes to mind; around your neck is…. wait…. he can’t hear you anymore.

He turns to look at what you are doing now.

You were almost out of sight.  
Quickly teleporting further down the path, he sees you swinging the damn stick around with your eyes closed. What the hell.

Then he sees the bridge you were approaching. 

He pauses, then he adds together all of the factors. 

Girl with one arm, closed eyes, giant wobbly bridge. Add a skeleton with teleporting powers, you end up having an heroic introduction. 

He chuckles, this is perfect.  
He needed to have some sort snappy pun to say after he saved you. Just to show you that he has a personality.

“THUMP” 

He looks…. aaaaaaaaaaand you were on the wobbly bridge. You no longer have your head phones on your head and you’ve dropped the stick. Eyes wide as you realized how fucking close you were to death. 

Well, this was as any good time to introduce himself.

You were looking around trying to make a decision on what to do next. A pun comes to mind, perfect. He spits in his hands and runs it over his skull, giving it a shiny look.

“Show time” he whispers.

Teleporting behind you, just off the bridge, he speaks up.  
"Looks like that bridge ain't very "supportive" in your decisions, ay there Sweetheart?"  
You freeze up completely. Ooh yeah, that was nice. Already terrified humans were always the best to mess around with. You could tell them anything and they would believe you.  


Lets mess around just a bit more till it’s time for introductions. Plus, you looked much better when you were moving around. Your hair followed you in a mesmerizing fashion, it was almost a shame that you stopped all together. Maybe he should chase you all over the place.  


He chuckles when he thinks about you dancing. OH, got another pun for you sweet heart. Isn’t this a treat!  
"Aww, don't "Freeze" up on me, kiddo. Nice moves by the way.”  


You still stand completely frozen.  
Why didn’t you move? Were you not afraid of him? That’s no fun. Maybe you were scared of him. Maybe you were scared ‘STIFF’. He lightly chuckles again.  
Ok, time to bring out his sexy voice, maybe he can charm you to turn around.  


"Come on, sport. Is that any way to treat a new friend?” he slowly inches closer to you.  
You didn’t do anything, he proceeded to approach you.  
He was so close to you now, just out of reach, just a bit more.

Suddenly you jump right as he reaches out to touch you.

Holy shit you were fast.

Stomping the bridge HARD as you went. What the hell were you thinking? The bridge is going to fall apart if you keep up with that pace.

Then it hits him.

You were doing that on purpose.

Pretty and smart. Human after his own soul. No way he couldn’t let you get away. 

He teleports back to the beginning of the bridge, out of danger and waits there to watch the events about to unfold.  
The bridge was falling apart at such a fast rate; he could have sworn that you wouldn’t make it to the other side.

But you, yet again, defy his expectations by jumping an gravity defying leap and safely roll onto solid ground. He was shocked at the turn of events.

You were laying on the ground breathing hard… across the cavern from him. Your hair was hanging off the edge of the cliff, whipping upwards from the wind. It almost looked like it was trying to invite him to come closer.  


Nothing but a little of magic could fix that. He snaps his fingers and appears right next to you.  
He looks at your form splayed in the snow, oh god… he shouldn’t have teleported so close to you.

Breathing so hard, face so red…so exposed, vulnerable…..No.no.no.no.no

He takes a step back from you, making the snow crunch underneath him.

Shit.  


Looking towards you, he sees that your eyes are wide with surprise.  


“Fuck.”

You were not OK with what you were seeing. You thought you lost this monster when you ran across the bridge. It was definitely the same monster, that voice was too distinct to belong to anyone else.  
Quickly scrambling up, you enter into one of your defensive positions, ready for a fight.

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down…I’m not here to fight you.” The skeleton cooed, sweat appearing on his forehead.  
“What do you want.” You hiss. 

“I was just passing through, honest.” He quickly responded  


“How about you get away from that edge, kiddo.”

You look back, was he concerned about your well being?

"......" 

This skeleton monster didn't mean any harm. For now, all though, he did try to scare the living shit out of you. This thing was the kindest creature you've seen so far. Plus, he was about your height and didn’t look all that strong. Maybe he could get to Snowdin faster.

You take steps away from the edge, he visibly sighs with relief. Taking another look at the strange skeleton, you definitely did not trust him. 

Hell, he didn't exactly dress for success in "Making new friends".

First off, he was wearing a large black jacket. It was lined inside with white wolf pelt; his hood was filled to the brim with the dead animal's fur.

It poured out in an outwards manner. Creating the illusion that the jacket itself, is trying to avoid his sweaty skull.

The zipper line of his jacket was decorated with jagged looking triangles, giving further edge to his overall look.

Moving to the center of his chest, he was wearing a red turtleneck sweater that gave his figure a shape of wideness and fullness. Lowering your gaze to find that he was wearing black gym shorts that boldly showed stripes of red on either side of his hips.

"Gonna leave me hanging?"

Snapping out of your trance, your eyes flicker back to his face. You were not expecting .....Oh, OH.... is that...drool?

He slowly wipes the back of his sleeve across his face, never taking his eyes off of you. Deliberately looking into your eyes, as he reveals his bad boy grin.

Holy shit.

What made him so unnerving? Oh right, perhaps it has to do with his pretty white, giant pair of fucking fangs sitting inside his skull. The real attention grabber was the single gold tooth that out maneuvered the rest in shear size and sharpness. 

He holds his arm back out in an inviting manner. He smiling a crooked, yet harmless smile towards you. 

Deciding to give up the tough guy act.

You go for his hand, but noticed that he was holding out his left hand. You didn't have the required limb to accept his kind gesture.

Awkward.

Welp, It's not the first time this has happened. Sighing to yourself as you fall on your well practiced response. Putting up your right hand in a stop signal, suddenly turning it into a half-assed wave.

"Hi there, skeleton.....guy?"  
Retracting his hand quickly and starts scratching his skull. You would have thought nothing of it, but the way he did it was over emphasized. Guilty look was hanging on his features. Did he just notice your missing arm? It hits you, was he trying to play off his mistake? 

There is an awkward silence. 

"So……. Do you know a place to warm up and get some grub?” You begin to shiver from the ever present cold. 

"Sure do, sweetheart." His eyes flick back from your legs to your eyes.

Your eye twitches at the pet name. It was so damn irritating. You've had to deal with all of the men at your old station calling you an assortment of condescending names. Sweetheart, Sweet cheeks, Dollface, BARBIE. The list goes on, where your patience did not. 

"My name isn't sweetheart, stranger." you calmly stated, resting your expression on a bitch face. Feeling the dizziness.

"Wow, there's no need to be so unfriendly." He chuckled darkly, closing both of his eyes. All the while putting both of his hands up as if he was trying to calm an animal.

"How'z about you give me your name. So we can get to know each other a little bit." His eyes flicker open to reveal the pearl white pupils resting oh so sweetly in his sockets.

"Tell you what." You lean in closer to the skeleton.  
"Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." You whispered. He starts breathing funny. How do skeletons breathe? The heavy breathing twists into a chuckle.

"Ladies first." Your eyes narrow at his response. Leaning back and away from him.  
"The name's Cripple." You replied. Eyelids half open, in a non amused fashion. What's the harm in giving some stupid nickname you gained in your time with the army.

The skeleton smirked, clearly irritated but is trying his best not to show it. For a skeleton, his face was very expressive. Was his face actually made of bone? How did it shift around like that?

"Wow, strange name you got there." He finally growled.

"Isn't it?" You breathed out heavily as the dizziness was getting worse. You quickly look up to the at the sky, in attempts to hide your weak moment. You were greeted with a sharp and rocky ceiling, instead of the blue sky. Well, there was no way of getting out by going up. Guess you had to play along until you found a safe place to hang. It was pretty good luck that you found this place, no one would be able to find you down here. The only problem was getting out.

"Cut the crap, I asked you for your name Kiddo." snapped the skeleton. He saw you letting your guard down, and for what? To look at the ceiling? 

"Kiddo?" asking in a puzzled manner as you gazed downwards.  
"Huh. Who knew, the way you were eying me two seconds ago, I would say that you knew I wasn't a kid. Unless, you're into that sort of thing..." You fall forward from the sudden dizzy spell. 

Taking advantage of the moment, he catches you. Holding the top of your hip bones as he steadies your balance. He was breathing right into your face. Taking a moment, both of you were sharing each others breath. Mustard dominate your senses, but it was mixed with something you couldn't quite put your finger on. Looking into his eye sockets, there was a cold dead stare from a single blood red emanating pupil. His funny heavy breathing returns just as the room stopped spinning. 

"SANS!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that could be? Hehehehehehhehehehehehe.  
> Ok, I got to get to sleep. It's 4 in the morn! Peace out!!  
> LOVE YA!!


	4. Ruby Red?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling BONELY!!!  
> Sorry for the quick updates! I'm just trying my best to get as much of the story in. I have to go back to Uni, so this is my down time now!!!  
> Love ya!!!! I'll try to update when I can!

"SANS!!"

Wincing at the terrible shriek, you both turn your heads to look at the source of the voice.

"Sans?" you say, smirking at the turn of events. 

"Wow, that's a cute name." You giggle.

Sans drops his grip as you bring emphasis to the “Cute” part of your statement by purring. Stumbling backwards hiding his face within the fur lined jacket. You saw a flash of red has he turned himself. Saying nothing in response he lazily waddles towards the grating voice.

"YOU!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!! I'VE BEEN ALL OVER SNOWDIN TRYING TO FIND YOUR BONY ASS!!!"

Finally finding the owner of the voice. Once in view, every inch of you was upright shocked. 

It belonged to another Skeleton, but this one was at least six to seven feet tall. 

Long face with razor sharp teeth that were melded together with his skull. Small eyes, burning red with aggravation. Neck was covered by a raging red scarf that touched along the back of his lower spine. His wide in shoulders were emphasized by black spikes coming from his crop top. 

His barrel rib-cage filled the shirt quite nicely, giving him a puffed out chest. Such a short shirt left most of his spine exposed, along with the top half of his hip bones. 

Devil red gloves sharply cover his hands, giving his fingers a claw like shape. Long legs covered with black leather pants, with a belt buckle that was somewhat hilarious. It was decorated with a golden skull for the clip. 

That belt buckle had to be with the outfit. It was, for sure, the finishing touch for this guy’s overall look. He looked like a villain from an unknown T.V series that you would secretly love.

Seeing him storm his way towards you, made your day. He was trying so hard to scare you. It was too much to take in. You had to simply take a breath in and put on your game face. You have see much scarier in your days undercover. This was easy as pie.... Oh god why did you have to think of pie. Toriel's nasty pie still has had an everlasting effect on you. Just the thought of that damn pie made you nauseous. Another head rush comes on. You try your best to push down all the discomfort you where feeling, you had to put on your best game face on. 

Sans cuts.

"Well boss, it’s not Christmas, but I sure in the hell have got a gift for you."  
He points in a dramatic manner, sweating slightly "May I ----Present---- to you, a human."

Shoving Sans to the side ignoring the terrible pun just made by his lazy fuck up of a brother. Papyrus was far too excited to be mad. For once, he could be accepted as one of the royal guards. Having a strong human was essential. The strength of the human mirrored the strength of their owner, having a human completely under your control, was a status symbol for the monsters of the Underground. Throwing his gaze towards the figure standing behind Sans. Puffing out his chest, putting extra effort into making his eyes glow a dangerous red. He wanted to feast upon the feared expression of his first human.

"HUMAN, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FREEDOM!!!" he cackled.

Suddenly stopping in his tracks. He finally sees you. Holy crap. This was not what he was expecting. Your long hair was blowing in the wind once more. Thighs red from the cold. Figure was clear for him to see; your outfit was clinging tightly to your frame. What caught his attention was your face, it wore confidence and amusement, not fear. Eyes looking at him with such ferocity, they matched in burning with his own. He felt your eyes gloss over his body, amplifying all of his secret insecurities. All he could do was stand there, as you attacked him with your gaze.

"Hello, second skeleton." rolling your "s" in your calm, dark voice.

The already frozen skeleton seemed to stiffen even more so as you spoke.  
He was taking too long to respond. Cute, he was having trouble collecting his words. You decided to cut him some slack. 

"May I have your name? You painted on a well rehearsed smirk. Eying the tall skeletons fused fangs. Cool.

"That's not fair sweetheart" Sans interjected.  
"You still haven't given me your na...." suddenly cut off by the tall skeleton large hand pressing into his face. The larger skeleton clears his non existent throat, you couldn’t help but laugh lightly. 

"I AM KNOWN AS THE ONE AND ONLY, TERRIBLY TERRIFYING PAPYRUS!!!  
MASTER COOKER OF LASAGNA AND SOON TO BE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!”  
Papyrus is practically shouting. You cringe at the loud sound assaulting your eardrums. Noting that this skeleton hasn’t ever heard of an inside voice.

“HUMAN!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY FIGHTING EXPERIENCE?" He says pointing a sharp finger towards you.

You stopped thinking about your bleeding eardrums and ponder on the question. Why did he want to know?  
Taking a moment to think about your possible answers. 

“If I do? What then? What will happen?” you replied. 

“ME AND MY BROTHER WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU, AND MAKE YOU DO OUR BIDDING. YOU WILL HOWEVER; BE TAKEN CARE OF. WE GUARANTEE YOUR SURVIVAL IF YOU ARE WILLING.” 

You look at the skeleton, he seemed strong enough. Perhaps he could protect you from all of the other monsters. You knew you weren’t going to last long by yourself. 

What did he want you to do? That was the million dollar question. Was this a trap? If you said you couldn't fight, wouldn't that make you look like an easier target? 

He seems to be extremely dense so you decided to be straightforward with him. Sweeping all your hair to the right side, you showed the missing limb to the two skeletons.

“I am familiar with combat.” You grimaced.

Papyrus eyes grew hot as you stared into his eyes, you were looking right at him. 

The tall skeleton quickly grabbed his shorter brother and pulled him away. Deciding that he and his brother needed to discuss some important secret details about the human. 

“SANS!! THIS HUMAN CAN’T FIGHT, IT’S MISSING A LIMB!!! WE NEED A STRONG HUMAN, NOT A WEAKLING!!”

He did not. 

Did he just?

Oh, THAT is not cool.

Suddenly Papyrus’s head snaps up and looks towards you. 

“I JUST HAD AN EXCELLENT IDEA!!" Oh boy, you think to yourself.

"I WILL TEST YOUR FIGHTING ABILITIES AND SEE IF YOU'RE WORTHY OF SERVING ME!!!”  
Papyrus’s face lights up, while Sans’s darkens.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” you whisper. You promised yourself that you weren’t going to fight anymore. Not without a worthy cause. 

Sans see’s you shift uncomfortably at the idea of fighting. 

“Bro, take it easy on her…” “I DO WHAT I DAMN PLEASE!!! DO WHAT YOU DO BEST, SIT THERE AND WATCH, YOU LAZY ASS.” Papyrus retorts.

Sans just stands there for a moment before he pulls his hood over his eyes.

“Sure thing, boss.” he whispers quietly, taking a seat on a fallen tree.

 

Papyrus takes a breath, his eyes disappearing before they come back in a brilliant red.

“READY HUMAN?” 

Well this was happening.  
Pulling the headphones over your head, you choose a fight song in your playlist.  
Dr- I Keep Holding On (My Hope Will Never Die)  
Set that shit on replay. 

Closing your eyes as you breath in, and then out.

Taking a long breath in.

Opening your eyes.

 

Papyrus takes one last look at you, taking in the strangely attractive fleshy face. His imagination begins to run wild. He was going to enjoy bruising your face. He wanted to break each finger backwards, listen to the sound of your bones cracking. Oh gosh, your legs~ They were an empty canvas begging for him to color them with bruises. He wanted to press his face up against your frame and push each rib into your soft insides. Listening to each and every painful and desperate breath you would make. Maybe he could sink his teeth into your spine and listen to your sweet screams.  
He feels his magic upstart. 

“LET’S SEE IF YOUR EVEN ABLE TO HIT M-..”  
Papyrus was cut short when he instinctively lifts his arms in a blocking position. Just in time to block your heel from smashing his skull in. A loud whack is echoed through the forest. He uses a great amount of strength to keep his knees from buckling under the tremendous and sudden pressure.

Papyrus hears the sound of his ulna bone cracking from the impact. No way. You had already made your move as he began to monologue. How the hell did you make it all the way across the pathway in such a short amount of time? He’s looking right at you as your leg delivers a devastating first blow. 

You’re in such a dynamic pose. Hair is wrapped around your body. Your eyes trained on the target, looking for an opening. You looked like one of those action figures Papyrus collected. He wanted to pause time and create a snow figure that perfectly depicts this amazing event. Alas the moment was ruined by the pain shooting through his arm.

Close distance was your specialty, Papyrus found that out the hard way.

However; Papyrus’s bones would not break so easily. He growls loudly as he pushes you away from him with monstrous strength, sending you flying backwards.

He expected you to land on your ass, but you landed exactly on your feet. Tilting forward to counteract the force of flying backwards to maintain your balance while skidding through the snow. 

He looks at his arms. Eyes widening. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good. An ever so slight fracture is present along his arm bone. It was leaking dust. He had not calculated your strength level; he had fought humans before. Any of the females he had fought were weak and easily taken down. The males were harder and much stronger, but were too inexperienced at the time to land a hard hit on him. None had ever caused him any real trouble. They weren't worth his time, but you...

He grunts in discomfort as he tries to move his arm, the cracking continued.  
Not trying to show this turn of events, he acts fast and decides to switch up his fighting style. This human was pretty skilled in close combat, let's see how they faire in long range.

“WELL DONE HUMAN!! YOU HAVE LANDED A HIT UPON THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!!! HOWEVER, WILL YOU LAST AGAINST MY NEXT ATTACK!”

Summoning a whole field full of bones, he looks again for your expression.  
He was greeted with another mid-aired attack; he jumps out of the way just in time. 

“WHAT THE HELL HU…”

Another powerful kick was delivered, but Papyrus blocks it with his summoned bones. They snap in half from the pressure. 

You drop down to the ground into a crouching position.  
The dizziness came back, it felt as if your skull was going to split in half from the pressure. There was no time for you to get tired now, you were fighting for your life.

 

You were flung backwards from the punch Papyrus delivers, causing you to lose your close combat advantage. 

The summoned bones begin to head directly for you. 

As you were dodging the bones that are flying forwards, you manage to perfectly dodge them. They started out slow, as you dodged them, they picked up in pace. He was getting frustrated. You were going at a lightning speed pace and your flexibility helped you greatly, you pulled off some risky moves, but they were worth it. 

 

"STOP MOVING!!!" He shouts in frustration. 

"No way!!! I'm not going to just let you impale me with bones!!!! Screw you!" You shout back. 

Still dodging all of the flying bones. You begin to move closer towards the skeleton, he increases the speed even faster. 

"S-sStay AWAY!!" He backs up as he sees you approach him.

You were running out of breath, your head felt like it was going to explode. Suddenly, a thin and small bone hits the bottom of your foot, coming clear through it. It disappears as fast as it appeared. Leaving a small hole in your foot. You shout from the unexpected pain. You looked at the tall skeleton, he seems just as surprised as you with your new injury. Then a wicked grin takes place. 

"NYEHEHEHE!! IT LOOKS LIKE THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS CRIPPLED THE HUMAN! HOW WILL YOU OUT MANEUVER MY ATTACKS NOW?"

Past Papyrus you see Sans sitting on a log, he also has a grin, but his eye was glowing the same red as the bone that impaled your foot. That bastard. He was the one that set that bone there. 

Complaining isn't going to help. How were you going to get out of this one? The head rush comes again but it is much worse than before. You attempt to take a step, but the hole in your foot caused you to wince with pain. 

 

An idea popped into your head... 

You take another step back, this time, overly dramatizing your injury. Limping a little as you give the most pained whimper. 

"GIVE UP! NYEHEHEHE!!!!" He says as he walks closer to you. Ha, he's thinks the fight is over. Far from it you bag of bones. 

"Please.....don't hurt me..." You whisper. Take the bait, you brainless bonehead. You fall onto the ground as you scramble to get away. At this, he chuckles. 

He's hovers right over you, extending his body to shadow over your own. He takes another look at you, and steps on your injured foot slightly. You scream out in pain. 

"SURRENDER." He demands. 

You stay silent, just a bit more. He begins to grind your foot into the ground, you howl out like a pitiful animal.

"SURRENDER!" He yells.  
Leaning evermore closer to your face. Trying to intimidate you. 

Perfect. 

You look at him and spit directly in his face. He leans backwards from shock giving you the perfect opportunity.  
Taking your unpinned foot and using the pinned foot as an anchor, you swing your whole weight into your legs once more. Aiming for his legs. Before Papyrus could even answer, you had taken his feet from beneath him, causing his cranium to make contact with the ground. A loud grunt escaped his sharp teeth, as he holds his pounding skull. Suddenly he feels a slight pressure on his chest. 

You were full on straddling his collar bone, knees on either side of his rib cage. His eyes go completely wide as he watches you sucking in air in attempts to catch your breath. You started breathing harder as the dizziness came back in a harder wave, causing you to slump forward making direct eye contact with the skeleton beneath you. He stops any and all motion, not even a breath was left in his ribs.

“Surrendeerrrr.” You slur your words as your eyes roll back into your head. You couldn’t stay awake any longer, your head hurt too much.

Losing all consciousness to the dizziness, you fall forward onto the skeletons face. 

The last thing you remember is the unmistakable color of ruby red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Papyrus came off edgier than Sans. Well, I'm gonna roll with it!  
> Tell me if I made any mistakes!!! I'm happy to correct them!  
> ~See you later~  
> Love ya Darlings~  
> *Does the peace sign while taking steps backwards. Suddenly, a giant cup appears out of no where. The next part is fuzzy... You can't recall what happened. You look around, but nothing remains.*


	5. Careful Where You Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes you home!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haah. I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted this week. (Due to the crippling pressure of University. WHOOOOOO!!)  
> I felt that this chapter was a bit dry...  
> I'll have to do better next time!!!!!!!

There was a moment of silence. 

Papyrus had to process what had just happen. 

After he mentally pieced that together. He attempted to process what WAS happening. There you were, straddling his collar bone. Belly button pressed up against his teeth. Ribs tickling his nose ridge, and your chest hanging just off of his forehead. Lightly breathing. 

His face was now heating your cold body from how embarrassed he was. 

Sans begins howling with laughter as his brother just lays there with a human on top of him. Papyrus snaps out of whatever trance he was in and flings your unconscious self off of him. Your body unceremoniously falls into a giant pile of snow. 

"SHUT UP SANS!!!" He screamed purple faced. 

After a few shouts of fury and a couple more animalistic howls of laughter, Sans finally calms down.

"So, boss? Whatcha gonna do with her?" Sans asked as he wiped a tear from his eye socket.  
Papyrus paused as he struggles to make a decision. Looking over at you in the snow pile. 

"Cuz if you don't want her..." Sans says as his hand hovers over your breast. Papyrus quickly slapped his hand way. 

"SANS DON'T BE GROSS." 

 

The battle that just occurred was a human fighting without the assistance of their soul.  
He didn’t even have a change to bring your soul out into battle. Were you strong?  
Strong as a boss monster. 

Which is a bit of a problem for Papyrus.

You would be hard to control. 

The last thing he wants is for his human slave to slay him. He couldn't control you all by himself. 

You were defiant and fearless. 

 

Leaving you alive is not an option. For one, you were far too strong to leave to your own devises. Second, if you were to survive, you may seek revenge against him. You may also ruin his credibility if everyone knew he sparred you. 

Mind made up. He summons a giant bone and snaps it in half. Causing it to splinter and develop a sharp edge. 

He holds the bone to your throat. Pushing against you, threatening to puncture your skin. 

As he held it, your form began to shiver from the cold, causing the bone to spill blood. It dribbled down your neck indents and pooled at your collarbone. 

Lips turning bluish purple. 

Eyelashes covered in snowflakes as they melt to form tear like lines down the side of your frozen face. Hair sprawled behind you, slowly disappearing from the cover of snow falling. 

He looks once more at your face. 

You looked serene. 

 

Almost angelic. 

"Shit." He whispered.

 

Papyrus throws down the pointed weapon. It dissipates as it hits the ground. 

Sans stayed quiet, but glances towards you. He's rather surprised by the turn of events. A evil smile spreads across his face, he knew that you were going to be living with them. He also knew someone had to train you how to behave. If that fight told him anything, you thought yourself to be unbreakable. 

Not to mention, Papyrus is a very busy monster. 

Wonder who is up for the challenge. 

“You better get her home…She’s gonna die from the cold if you don’t hurry.” Sans said smugly.

Papyrus opens his mouth to say something, but is quickly cut off by Sans.

"Welp, call me when you get home boss. I'm going to Chillby's." Sans teleports out, just as Papyrus was ordering him to teleport them home. 

"SANS!!!!" He shouts to the air. 

He snorts. 'Lazy prick.' 

Looking back to your form.

Ok. 

How was he going to do this? He thinks for a moment; he couldn't hang you off his shoulder. His shoulder spikes risked further injuring you. What about scooping you up in his arms?

He cups your back with one of his arms and the other holds you up from under your legs. This works. As he starts to walk, your face falls towards him. He stares at you for a moment. The moment was only for a couple of seconds, but it was enough to cause the skeletons face to heat right up. 

NOPE! He quickly drops you back onto the ground and you face plant into the snow. 

NOPE.NOPE.NOPE...

He grabs his skull in hopes to stop the stupid blushing. Why did your face make him feel so damn warm?! 

He needs another way of carrying you, perhaps one that wasn't so........ intimate. 

After a minute of cooling down, he picks up your frozen looking form off the earth. Papyrus holds you with one hand almost completely wrapped around your waist. His other hand was busy hooking your arm carefully around the shoulder spikes.  
As his hand grips your arm, he gives it a quick squeeze. Your flesh easily gave way to the pressure.  
So...damn..weak....  
He starts walking once more and your body flimsily knocked against his bones.

 

He uncomfortably grunts from the annoyance of your feet lightly knocking into his knee caps. He knew if you woke up, you could easily bring him down with a swift kick. Not only that, but they were still sore from the last encounter. 

 

The long trudging through the snow storm. Continuing to make his way home, noting how much you were twitching. 

Why were you doing that?! Was it another human self defense mechanism? Were you awake but just too afraid to say anything? 

He lightly cackles to himself, OF COURSE THAT’S WHY! SHE’S TERRIFIED!!!

 

Finally, he arrived at the house. Luckily, no one made note of his existence. 

An odd occurrence.

Generally, monsters would be waiting for him to come back home to try to kill him.

Many monsters were trying to get the attention of the royal guardsmen.  
Being a guardsmen meant you had status, power, and a whole group of back up.

The royal guardsmen were a fearsome group that had the main control of the containment of humans in the underground.  
They are responsible for keeping all the humans in line, they also get the opportunity of surrounding themselves with human company and abusing their powers for pleasure. 

 

Naturally, because Papyrus was so persistent and powerful, Monsters felt threatened by his presence. They would try to dust him, so they could claim the honor of joining the guardsmen. 

It was flattering at first, but it got rather annoying. More than half of the times he comes home to walk through this doorway, he was covered by fresh dust. 

 

Opening the door, it made a horrifying screech. According to Sans it sounds much like Papyrus' hysterical screams. 

Pitch blackness awaited him. Papyrus never liked the dark, too many things happen in the dark. 

He lumbered to the couch, releasing both of your arm and waist at the same time. Falling on the couch with a light thud, the couch squeaked as it adjusting to your weight. 

Going back to the entrance and shuts the door quietly. 

He deeply sighed.

It was nice to come home. 

 

 

Papyrus looks over at your injured foot. Sure it was no longer bleeding, but it still needed to be taken care of.  
Slowly taking one glove off, he looked at his bare boned hand.

He began to contrast between his gloved and real hand. 

His fingers where ivory long and smooth looking, but the words that comes to Papyrus’s mind when he looked at his ungloved hand,

“Weak. Useless. Inept. Feeble.”

Where as his gloved hand was royal red, asserting dominance with it’s sharp pointed ends. More words came to mind.

“Strong. Useful. Capable... Brave…Bold….Everything he wanted to be.”

Staring for another moment, he shakes his head.

 

He huffs as he shoved his hand back into his glove. There was no need for him to take his gloves off. 

He could heal you with them on. 

It wouldn’t do as good as a job, but he felt more confident with them on.  
Taking a breath in as he lightly wraps his large hands around your wounded foot. 

Tightening his grip, he closed the gap in your foot from which the bone had skewered through. 

Focusing on your foot, he imagines the weird human flesh of yours sticking together

He grunts as he struggles as his magic is constantly attempting to jump all over the place. 

His hands felt hot from all the magic building up, it was almost unbearable, but he knew it wouldn’t take too long.

Just a bit longer. Papyrus was profusely sweating. Why did it always hurt so much when he healed? 

Gasping as the burning sensation became too unbearable to stand. Pulling his hands way like he just touched a hot pan. Hissing, as he waits for the pain to go away.

 

Your foot was glowing a hot red from the magic residue it slowly dissipates over time. 

He looks over at his handy work, closely inspecting your foot to determine the state it was left in. 

 

He wasn’t the best healer in the underground, but he had done a pretty bang up job! There was just a sliver of a scar remaining on your foot, it looked faded but the new skin looked shiner then the rest of your foot.

The color came back to your face at the heat of the house assisted you in warming it. Though, Papyrus is convinced it's from his impeccable healing skills.  
Lips no longer blue, but rather a deep bruising red. Eyes were still shut. It was amazing how you could be so many colors based on the stage of health you were in. 

 

Papyrus takes a breath in.

He was watching your chest rise and fall with every breath. How your nostrils flared with each inward breath, making way for air to pass through.

Humans are quite fascinating. 

What interested him the most was the fact you were missing a limb. 

He wondered how a human like yourself managed to survive such an ordeal. When Undyne lost her eye, she couldn’t throw spears the same. She had to calibrate her fighting style to accommodate for her lack of depth perception.  
How tough you must have been when you had both arms to fight with. The very thought makes him swallow. 

He looks at your neck. The prominent red of blood had caked and turned an ugly whiskey color. 

He leans in and looks closely at the dried blood. Catching a whiff of it, it smelled rancid and overpowering. The mere smell of it burned in his nostrils. It was layered thick and stuck to your skin.

He wondered.

What did human blood taste like? 

'No! Papyrus!' He scolded himself.  
'That’s a form of inappropriate touching.' He snaps his head to look the other way.

 

The red blush yet again appears on his face.

Waiting for a couple minutes, curiosity overrides his morals. He looks again at you. 

 

Still asleep.

 

Well.......... It's not like you would ever find out. 

 

He only wanted to try it. 

Taking his hand to swipe some off of you, but it had undesirable results. It was too dry. It just ended up falling all over the place like flour. He was surprised that it didn't wake you up. If you were this conked out, perhaps he could directly get a sample without you noticing.

Forming his tongue, he checks again to make sure your out of it. Slowly, he leans closer to your neck. Tongue pointed to the wound on your neck. Tongue was about a millimeter away, until….

"Uuuuugh." You quietly groaned. 

 

Papyrus instantly snapped his jaws shut, accidentally clipping the end of his tongue between his teeth.

He rolls off of the couch as he forcibly sucked down the urge to scream in pain. 

"fuck" he quietly swears under his breath.  
After the pain numbed away, he glanced back over.

Your eyes still shut but they seemed to be squished together now.

"Oh god... Urf..." You rolled to your side and gripped your tummy.  
Drool was secreting out of your mouth. 

Papyrus stares wide eyed. What's happening NOW?!! You were a green color now!!! What the hell does green mean???! First you were blue, then you were red and now green!! Green, maybe your hungry?

Flipping over again, the groans were getting worse. He gets up and tries to shake you awake, nothing. 

"HUMAN WAKE UP!" 

Your eyes fly open, from your human stomach twisting violently.

Why did this happen? 

Did you eat something bad? Then as a bubble of air made its way to your mouth, all became clear.

 

It was Toriel's rancid ass pie. 

 

You only had a slice before you left the ruins. You thought it was a good idea to grab food while you could. 

That shit tasted better coming up then going down to be perfectly honest. Thankful that the stomach acid had overpowered most of the flavours. 

You jumped up and pushed the skeleton away from you.  
No one. NO ONE deserves to be puked on. ESPECIALLY if it was Toriel's pie.

The skeleton steps back from your sudden physical push. 

Quickly turning yourself away from any spectators. Grabbing as much of your hair back with one swift fist. 

Throwing you forward.

 

You hurled your guts out. 

Papyrus just stood there, listening to the graphic noises you were making. It made him feel a little less keen on making dinner for some reason. 

"Haah." You panted.  
Air scrapped down your throat painfully.

 

"HUMAN ARE YOU DON-"

Another urge came, your eyes bugged out and you turned yourself away once more. 

Papyrus turns away from the carnage. He didn't have the stomach to keep watching. 

 

"B-bathroom. Wh-ere?" you breathed heavily.

 

"UPSTAIRS LAST DOOR THEN TAKE A RIGHT." 

Without another moment wasted, you quickly ran up the stairs. Running across the hall, opened the last door on the right, ran through the room to the next door and you felt another wave hit you. 

Needless to say, you didn't quite make it to the bathroom.

 

Papyrus just stood there completely in shock. Perhaps he should call his brother. He knew more about humans then himself.  
Taking his cell phone out, expertly pounding the numbers into the tiny red race car cell phone. 

It rings. 

“….”

Another ring. 

“…”  
Papyrus begins to tap his foot impatiently.

Third ring.  
“…..”

 

*Click* 

“Sup.” 

"QUICK SANS!!! THE HUMAN IS EXPELLING BODILY FLUIDS EVERYWHERE!!! WHAT DO I DO?!" He shouted through the line.

"Holy fuck boss, stop yelling. I have ears ya know.....oh wait." Sans begins to laugh at his own joke. Papyrus groaned.

He hears you violent vomit, snapping the skeleton back to the issue at hand.

"SANS!! SHUT UP! THIS IS SERIOUS!!!" 

"So what caused it to happen? Feed her your lasagna or something?"

"NO! WAIT...WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!!!" Papyrus gripped his phone tightly. Threatening to crush the voice coming out of it.

 

"Nothin.....where is she right now?"

 

"SHES IN THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!! GET OVE-!!"

 

Sans had already teleported home once he heard that you were in the bathroom.  
Wonder what you were doing in there, Doll?  
Sans laughs to himself, as he remembers that it was easy to unlock the door leading to the bathroom. He only needed his pinky finger to...

 

*Squish* 

 

Squish?

 

Thinking for a moment. Papyrus did say something about you being sick. "Expelling bodily fluids" and such.

So where he teleported,  
was very crucial. 

 

He slowly looked do to see the source of the squish sound.

Eyes devoid of any light.

He had teleported right into one your…… mistakes.

 

Vomit covered his black and red sneakers.

 

"…..your fucking kidding me…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD   
> I've always wondered what would happen if you moved crap around the house and Sans teleports back home!! Not like he can do anything about it, when he's not expecting it.   
> PAPY!! He doesn't love himself!!~ He needs a hug~ *UF! Papyrus blushes furiously*


	6. Flower On the Wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in the bathroom, having the time of your life.  
> That's a joke.  
> It's hell. 
> 
> Shit gets real, then it gets a bit hot.  
> Sans is a giant dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I mess up with anything! I'm happy to fix it!~

Papyrus head perks up when he hears his brothers voice. 

“SANS?” Papyrus shouts from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yeah bro.” Sans says back. Currently preoccupied with taking off his shoes, trying his absolute best not to touch the vomit. 

It wasn’t going over very well.

“I’M GOING TO GO GET SOME STUFF FOR THE HUMAN!!! MAKE SURE THEY DON’T MAKE ANYMORE MESSES. IF I SEE ANOTHER MESS, YOU’RE  
CLEANING IT UP!”

Sans grits his teeth together; you weren’t going to be making anymore messes because he was going to ‘mess’ you up.

“Got it boss” Sans calls out in an irritated tone.  
There is a slam of the front door. 

Sans goes back to his swearing and continues to undo his shoes.

Once this was taken care of, he was going to ‘take care’ of you.

 

On the other side of the bathroom door, you continued to empty your very being into the toilet.

It mattered not how long ago you ate, if you remembered eating it, it came up.

The snacks you ate a day ago, all down the drain.

Eyes burning with tears, threatening to spill down your cheeks.  
You were a grown ass woman, you refused to let those tears fall. Throwing your head back in attempts to catch a breath of fresh air.

All you got was a pitiful hiss. 

Something is caught in the middle of your throat, it scratched up the sides causing you to grab at your neck, feeling a large lump bulging out from underneath the skin.

You can’t breathe.

Trying to swallow down just moved the lump back into your chest. 

The hissing turned into absolute silence as the object travelled down and effectively blocked your throat.

Shit. 

You need to do something fast. 

Going through your mind of all the CPR courses you have taken, it only ends in fruitlessness. There was no one around, having only one limb makes it near impossible for you to J-thrust yourself. 

Looking around to find something that could aid you, eyes instantly flicker to the counter top. More specifically to the edge of the counter. 

This is the only option.

This isn’t going to feel very good.

It’s an option none the less.

 

Taking a towel off the nearby towel rack you place it over the sharp counter top edge.  
Brain screaming at you about your lack of oxygen!

NO SHIT! 

Suppressing your animalistic instincts to frantically claw at your throat and cough, you calmly take your next course of action. 

You carefully aim your abdomen to the counter, lining it up to your organs and ribs for maximum effectiveness. Taking but a bracing moment, you throw all of your body weight into one hard thrust, dropping your knees, creating a very intense J-thrusting motion. 

Blood rushes to your head as your brain registers what you just did. 

Screaming mentally from the pain of your bottom ribs lightly clipping against the hard surface. 

The object travels upwards, burning a path as it goes. It rests mid way through your neck. 

Mouthing ‘FUCK’ as you realize that it’s not quite enough.

Positioning yourself, your brain continues to shriek at you not to do this.  
Ignoring all the protests, you thrust with all of your being. 

Shit. 

Ribs making rough contact with the edges of the counter, you grind your teeth together to deal with the pain.

The object shoots to the back of your throat, getting caught in your uvula area.  
You gag.

 

Taking your free hand, you open your mouth as wide as you could. Your hand plunges to the back of your mouth, you desperately try to fight off the urge to bite down.

Tips of your fingers tickle the slime coated object. 

You find a thin string attached to whatever was choking you.

Finding purchase on the string, you calm yourself once again.  
You needed to take this out slowly and carefully. It could break off and there are no do overs.

You pull with utmost caution, grimacing from the pressure of the sides of your throat getting slightly stretched.

 

Finally pulling it out completely, you desperately gasp for air that you needed. Throwing the object into the sink, without a glance. You were done with whatever THAT was.

A moment of silence falls over you, giving you a moment to just…think.

First thing that comes to mind.

‘God, that was NASTY.’

After you take a couple moments to assure yourself that everything was ok.  
It clicks in your brain.

Everything is not ok. 

Sure, you’re alive. The basics are covered.

Good job. 

You live to end up in the layer of, not one, but two magical living skeletons.  
Walking, talking, breathing, and seeing skeletons.  
With edgy as fuck wardrobes.  
Had weird glowing eyes.  
Skeletons that could summon bones out of nowhere.

 

Remembering that you had impaled your foot, you quickly look for the damage.

Nothing. 

Did you imagine getting hurt?

Sitting on the ground, you raise your foot in the air attempting to get better lighting.

Your face twists in confusion.  
There is a faint scar on your foot, but it looks years old. 

It was defiantly a new scar, you had never had one there.  
Then you came to the best conclusion, they were skeletons with some sort of healing abilities.

 

Wow. 

 

You had never dealt with something so fucking strange in all of your years, that’s saying something.

 

Thinking some more, you concluded that the way you were thinking before is the best way to insure your survival.

Stay on the defensive side. Talk things out, fighting is only a last resort, don’t get caught up in why’s and how’s. Deal with the situation at hand, ask questions later.

Speaking of dealing with the situation, what was that shit you just pulled out of your throat?

Looking into the sink, your eyes widen. 

A…Flower?

It was a large golden flower. Its petals were pushed all the way open, proudly showing its center. You guessed that this was opening in your throat, causing you to suffocate. 

Upon closer inspection, you concluded that it looked a lot like the ones you fell on when you first came to the underground. 

 

How the hell did it get in there?!

 

You remember Toriel telling you about them being extremely poisonous.

 

You sure in the hell would have remembered eating one.

Rewinding everything as you try to recall what happened that day. 

 

There she was in the kitchen. Sharpening her knives, lack of any emotion within her features. 

You coughed

Neon bright yellow eyes, with a spark of insanity instantly whipped to look at you.  
She greeted you with a twisted grin.

She reminded you of every mobster mother you've ever met. 

Instead of sharing recipes on how to cook a moist quiche, she passed the time by pointing out the perfect murder weapons present in the kitchen. 

 

She was insane. 

Not to mention the gigantic features made her all the more threatening. 

Explaining that the effects of the golden flower was rather varying, while she baked a pie of questionable content. 

You remember her saying that it all depends how you prepare it. 

 

Boil it, had no physical effects, perhaps a headache. However; long term doses can change a person all together.

Baking it would result in rather powerful hallucinations, and headaches. Person would be sick and have questionable chances of surviving.

"Eating it raw however..."  
Her voice suddenly whispered in your ear.

 

"Is worse then burning in hell."

 

You spun around, eyes wide to see no one behind you.

 

"The victim first experiences extreme headaches…” Toriel’s voice continues but you couldn’t quite make out what she was saying.

 

Fumbling backwards, you look all around the room. Clutching your head as each word makes your head pound with pain.

"Followed by haunting hallucination…"  
You backed up against the wall, knocking over the towel hanger and all of the towels that were hanging out. 

 

“Hallucinations?” you gasped out.

That...that’s right! 

This is all in your head. Calm down. You needed something to wake you up.

Looking to the sink, you found your solution.

 

Turning on the water faucet on full blast to the coldest setting. Sticking your whole head in the sink, you ran the entire surface of your face through the cold water. The vertical stream felt like it got warmer as it traveled across your face. Breathing out made steam as the warmth of your breath fought against the chilling cold waters. 

The pounding lessened, the voice was no longer there. You sighed with relief as the water grows colder. Staying hunkered over, you relished the cold how it soothed all of the pain away.

Only pulling your head out once your face felt completely numb. 

Looking in the mirror, everything was back to normal. The world seemed to stop spinning and twisting to the heat. Water dripping onto the ground, you sigh.  
You should really should clean up the mess you made. 

Slowly grabbing the knocked over towel rack and planting it upright. You scuffed one of the towels off the ground, and scrubbed your face with frustration. 

The furious scrubbing soon became a slow rub. 

You lost yourself within the feeling of the soft towel, if felt amazing when it lightly brushed up against your face. 

So comforting. 

 

“It exploits your fears...” cooed the voice.

 

You froze. 

 

Pulling your face out of the towels. 

Looking down, you see Toriel’s warped smirk shaped by the towels wrinkles and divots. 

 

“It brings out your deepest secrets…” It winks. 

 

Throwing the towel across the room, it makes a sickening sound as it makes contact with the floor.

High picked cackling followed as you scrambled to arm yourself with something in the bathroom. 

The towels on the ground all start moving together. Wrapping over one another as they make their way to the towel rack. Sweeping up stuff as it goes across the counter tops. The shower curtain unhooks itself and climbs itself over you to wrap itself around it’s new found body.

It distorts, twists and turns, climbing up the towel rack, using it as a skeletal support. As it’s body forms from all of the bathroom toiletries. 

“You can’t escape what you have done.” It whispers.

Your natural senses where firing off for you to fight off this sick intruder. Grabbing a scrubbing stick from the shower. 

Waiting for it to lunge, you take a defensive stance. 

It stops moving as if it could see you.

The voice comes back distorted as it laughs, it viciously twists as it settles on a physical form. It stretches out, and materials that made its body pooled to create rough shapes of limbs. At the ends of its arms begin to tighten and form fingers. Smoothing itself out, allowing details to form upon its face. 

Your eyes widened as you recognized the form.

It looked…. like you…

Lights flickered briefly, but after the last flick between darkness and light, the creature was up close, breathing a rancid breath.

Before you could react, something roughly jabbed into your chest, followed by a familiar clicking noise.

Looking down, it was your trusted gun pointed straight at your heart. 

Pushing you up against the shower wall, you were trapped. 

Heart pounding, you were all too familiar with what was going to happen next.

 

It pauses as if takes a good long look at you with it’s dead cold eyes. 

This can’t be it.

This can’t be the end. 

You just fought your way out of a hell, you weren’t ready to go back into one. You just tasted freedom. Now you were going to die.

 

Opening its mouth, breathing out as it perfectly mimics your voice.

 

“For freedom.” 

 

It pulls the trigger. 

 

The bathroom door suddenly swings open, making a big banging noise as it crashes into the counter top. 

You instinctively flinch. 

 

“Ok listen up, bitch.” Says a deep voice.  
Sans busts into the bathroom 

“First, you come in here and make a mess of the house, then you have the balls not to clean it up? Look at my fucking shoes!! Who the FUCK do you think yoooo..” Sans takes a look around the bathroom noticing that it was completely trashed. Like a fight happened kind of trashed. The shower curtain was ripped off from the rods, towels lay spread across every surface, all of the toiletries were thrown across the entire bathroom.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

First his shoes, and now THIS?!  
He looks to you, barring his teeth. He wanted to scare you into obedience. He imagined how satisfying it would be to make you scream in fear, to apologize and to obey.  
For you to beg for him to stop.

He was going to enjoy this, savoir every time you cried out.

He raises his hand, magic reaching out to pick you up, but he stops when he reads your face.

You were…. relieved? 

“It’s Sans… It’s only Sans.” You quietly comforted yourself as you gripped your chest. The voice had gone completely silent. The towels on the ground looked lifeless and inanimate. That was just a hallucination? 

Sans takes a step back with a slapped expression. ‘Only Sans?’ 

He looks at you and the state you were in. Gripping yourself, whispering to yourself, panting heavily as if you fought hell and back.

What ‘under’ earth had you looking like that?

 

“Sorry….I’ll…uh.. clean up.” You say quietly eying the towels on the ground.

What? Why were you being so damn obedient? Not that he was complaining or anything. He rather liked it that you were being so considerate, but it came with no struggle. It was too easy, and there was nothing satisfying with getting something without earning it.

“fine.” He brushes it off, rather annoyed. Storming off, he goes to slam the door behind him.

“WAIT.” You shout.  
He flinches from your sudden loudness. Stopping mid way through the door way. 

“What?”

“Could you…stay…in here… while I do?” 

Sans grips the doorknob tightly as he processes what you just said. He isn’t dreaming, is he? 

Turning his head over to you, taking a quick side glance. 

“Please?”

That took the fucking cake. First, you asking for him to stay was pretty cute, but you begging him to stay was absolutely hot.  
He begins to drool from the submissiveness you were exhibiting.  
The rebellious crap was pretty hot too, but it got old after awhile. This was something he wanted to indulge.

 

“I didn’t hear that last part, sweetheart. Could you repeat that?” He asks, trying his best to sound genuinely curious. Keeping his back to you, hiding his drooling mug.

 

“Please?”

 

Sans melts when you say it again. Oh, you got him all riled up. Your voice was his favorite feature so far, but then again, you guys haven’t gotten to know each other. 

 

Taking a step into the bathroom, he quietly closes the door behind him.  
You look up at him, confused as to why he closed the door, but you shrug it off. Your happy that he was here none the less. This bathroom was creepy as hell. You begin to clean up as promised.

As flattering as it was, Sans was not satisfied with your feeling all relaxed. He wants you to be uncomfortable, he likes seeing you squirm.

It dawns on him. He knows exactly what to do.  
Holding his hand up, he just waits for you to notice.

Once your eyes were on him, he grins evilly.

You squint at him suspiciously. 

What the fuck is he up to?

With a snap of his fingers, he disappears from your sight.

 

“What…..the… FUCK?!!” 

He can teleport?! Adding that to the list of things skeletons can do. Now you know how Sans made it to the other side of the broken bridge. How freaking strong are these guys?

You go to open the door, but find yourself unable to turn the door knob open. 

That.

Fucker.

“SANS LET ME OUT!!” you shout, twisting the door knob. Why the hell would he want to do something like this?

All you hear is a dark laugh.

“Sorry babe, don’t know what your afraid of but I want to hear you BEG some more.” He wags his tongue.  
He wants you to BEG? What the hell?

“This isn’t funny! Open the door!” You pound your fist against the door. 

“I won’t open this door till you ask nicely. I choose when you get out, stay in there all day for all I care. I’m a very patient when it comes to teaching manners.” He hums.

“Open this damn door!!” You try to break the door down, but as you violently kick and punch the door, a red barrier appears around it, numbing the sound of your fist knocking against the wood.

It didn’t stop you trying to kick the damn thing down. 

Sans just waits for to calm down. Sighing as he listens to the levels of anger you were expressing.

While pounding your fists, it became clear that there is no way you were going to be getting out of here with strength alone. He had a bloody barrier. You were up against two skeletons that can make barriers, summon bones, magically heal, and teleport!!  
What the hell couldn’t they do? 

Maybe the best thing to do is meet his demands?  
What were you losing in that scenario, besides your pride and dignity? Maybe you could trick him into opening the door. Best case possible, act obedient and run when their guard is down. 

Play along.

You were always good at playing along.

 

“Please… just open the door…” you whisper sounding broken. 

 

Sans perks up to the tone of your voice. That’s more like it. He wants to hear more of that.

“Sugar, say that again. This time, say my name and ditch the door part.” He demands hungrily.

 

“Please……Sans?” you say confused.  
Sans rolls his eye lights from the ruined moment. 

“Try again.” He huffs.

 

“Please…Sans.”

He breathes inwards as he takes in the fact that you were obeying him.  
There was that tone again, So. Damn. Hot.  
Bones rattling together, he grips them tightly in attempts to calm them under control.

“Say it like you mean it, beg for it.” He pants as he struggles to keep his hands from touching himself.

 

There was silence from your part. 

 

Is…is this skeleton getting off on you begging?  
Can they even get off? What the fuck is happening? You head feels much clearer then before. You shake your head from the very memory of the hallucination. Now’s not the time to you think about the past, you had new obstacles to focus on.  
How can you know for sure? 

Well, there IS a way for you to test your…. theory. 

“Sans pleasepleasepleaseplease SANS PLEASE~” you plead trying to sound as desperate as possible. Shouting the last part as if you were in a near death situation.

 

There was a sharp animalistic growl followed by intense heavy breathing. 

“~O-Ooooh Sweeth-e-eart, just l-ike tH-AT~”

The response caused you to lightly gasp and chuckle in disbelief.

 

So. He was turned on. Well now, that just made everything simple.  
Moving away from the door, you make your way to the shower.  
Turning it on all the way to hot. 

"What are you doing?" Sans asks half out of breath.

"Open the door and find out." You seductively whisper. 

There was a pause.

You hear the sound of bones scratching across the door, leading to the door knob. You wait patiently. It suddenly stops. 

"Nice try Sweetie, you're just trying to get me to open the door." He growls 

Shit. He found out. How can convince him to get in the bathroom. If you can do that much, maybe you can knock him out. Then an idea pops in your head.

"Teleport in here then. Stay out there. Means nothing to me. I'm happy to leave you out there. All. Day…. I'm just gonna take a quick shower." 

There’s some more heavy breathing.  
Holy crap, this dude needs to learn how to breath through his nose.

 

"I can tell if you’re in the shower or not. You can tell by the water, sweet cheeks."

Oh. What a clever skeleton, but you already thought out this conversation.

"I'm heating it up. Don't want it to be too cold. " you respond matter of factly. 

 

"Hey…. Guess what happens when I get naked in the bathroom?"

 

“…..?”

"The shower gets turned on."

 

"you fucking tease." He says with an irritated whine.

You giggle at his response. 

Your laugh lit his bones on fire.  
Sans was getting very pissed off and horney at the same time. He was suppose to have all the control in this situation but you just had to figure out a way to use his lust against him. 

You were suppose to be obeying him, crying for his name. Begging for him. Instead you have him clawing at the door. On edge, wondering if he should risk his life taking a quick peek. You even told a dirty joke by Asorge’s beard.

This is unfair. 

He knows that this is a trap.  
You're way smarter then you looked. If he opened the door, you would bust out and do who knows what. If he teleports in the bathroom he risks his own personal safety and for what? A couple of seconds seeing you dripping wet in a steaming setting... Hair plastered across your naked chest and bare back.  
Your desire lidded eyes gazing upon him, undressing him as he walks closer.  
The purest form of you.  
He would be able to get close, pull you into him. To taste you. 

"Fuck" he quietly swore. Damn his vivid imagination. That's what happens when you leave a skeleton alone for too long. 

He wanted to bust in that bathroom and hold you down with his magic, but he knew that your natural body strength would over power his magic. It was always harder to hold a being with a soul, but adding physical resistance made it ineffective. 

He was curious beyond comprehension on how you looked.  
A full grown human female was unheard of. Only very few monsters were capable of protecting their catch from others. The human population mainly consisted with beefy men, and young children. Teenagers were also scarce, and were...

The long silence indicated that the skeleton was carefully weighing his decision. Good to know. Now is the time to do something that would cause him to lose all thought. He's on the fence, give him one more reason to open the door.  
An idea popped into your head. You’ll get him with this. 

Sans continues to ponder as you get to your mischievous doings. 

He wondered what your remaining hand looked like? How much was missing? How did you lose it? His thoughts were interrupted by a light shuffling. They come from under the door. 

You have stuffed some sort of cloth through the crack of the door. Sans picks it up to examine it. It was all bundled together. At the very moment he realizes what this is, he turns a bright red. 

 

It was your underwear. 

 

Black, tight and still warm from your supple flesh.  
Sans grips his skull, running his phalanges down with a deep growl. His breath has a pigment of red leaking through his teeth. His magic was acting up. 

‘You were waaaaaay too good at this.’ Sans says to himself.

This is a kinky trap…….or it’s an kinky invitation. 

In the end, they were both kinky.

It’s a win but lose situation, or it’s a win-win-Win-WIN-WINWIN situation. 

It’s decided, the benefits out weigh the consequences. 

If it was a trap, at least he got to see your sweet ass leave the room. Maybe he can hold you down with his magic for a couple of seconds, just enough to get a good look. 

Mind made up, he goes to open the door knob. A large clawed hand grips over his. 

It was Papyrus's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was first wrote this chapter, I focused on all the details entailing the vomiting and choking. I was trying to be as disgusting as possible, but it didn't seem to work with the story line. Whoops.  
> Sorry 7Skydragon! *Salutes* I'll try to disgust you some other chapter!~  
> Ps. I actually have done CPR on myself, I used a table corner though.  
> Good memories.  
> Childhood is special.


	7. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes it too far with teasing..  
> Papyrus is rough   
> Reader is a tough   
> I wonder how this will end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!!!!!!!! *no one gives a shit* ah well whatever. 
> 
> Just want to say thank you for all the support and comments I'm getting...like...holy shit... 103 COMMENTS (granted, most of them are from me.) BUT 61 KUDOS!!!! You can't make up that number.   
> BUTT that is not important right now!!!   
> THERE IS AN INDIVIDUAL BY THE NAME OF  
> Casually Fluffy Without Symbols Again - AKA -Tiny8754 (Deviant Art)- AKA- msfluffles34- (Tumblr)   
> (Lol. I defiantly didn't stalk you on http://msfluffles34.tumblr.com/ ......lol maybe I did...) 
> 
> WHO HAS MADE FAN ART ABOUT THIS FANFICTION!!! first off.... thank you so much! Second, you give me life..third....did I do it right? Referencing your art? Please let me know!!!   
> WITH A FURTHERA DOOO!!!! Here's the link to the Art!!!
> 
> http://sta.sh/22dqr4d67fai?edit=1
> 
> It has some of my favorite moments....  
> Seriously...GO CHECK IT OUT!!! *SQUEALS* I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!  
> (Manages to hug the entire fucking internet....)

Sans nearly jumps out if his skin from the unexpected hand tightly gripping his.

Looking to his brother, he sees that Papyrus has a giant pile of blankets and health related equipment piled into his arms. The tower of sheets and boxes blocks his frontal view.  
He’s struggling to balance all the items all the while trying to open the door.

Papyrus’s gloved hand curiously squishes and twists, causing Sans to grunt from the uncomfortable feeling. Letting go of Sans’s hand with a jolt, Papyrus begins to shout.

“SANS?! WHAT THE HELL?” 

Papyrus shifts all the items in his arms to get a look at his brother. Sans quickly pulls his hand away, shoving both hands in his coat pockets. Along with the underwear you slipped under the door.

“Sorry boss.” Sans answers quickly. 

Papyrus eyes his brother with suspicion. Something is going on. Papyrus isn’t stupid. Sans was sweating. Did he do something gross to the human? 

“What?” Sans asks defensively. 

“WELL? AREN’T YOU GOING TO GET THE DOOR?” 

Sans stops. 

What were you going to do when he opened the door? Would you bust out of here and attack them?

Then it dawns on him, what would Papyrus do if you told on him? 

“I think we should give ‘er some privacy.” Sans says while sweating. Nervously scratching the back of his skull.

“NONESENCE. NOW OPEN THE DOOR.” Papyrus demands.

“Nah.” Sans replies trying to act cool with the whole scenario. He puts his body in front of the doorway to block his brothers path.

Papyrus’s eyes narrow.

Something’s up. 

Papyrus is determined to find out.

 

Using the element of surprise, Papyrus throws the giant pile of blankets at Sans. Causing the smaller skeleton to fall backwards from the unexpected attack of sheets. Papyrus wastes no time and lunges for the door knob.

Falling onto the ground from the sheer amount of blanket, Sans just accepts that Papyrus is going to open the door and they’ll both see that hot bod of yours. 

Not the worst outcome.  
Plus, it’s not going to be his fault. He didn’t open the door.

Not to mention, he was going to get the best view. 

Sans eyes widen with excitement as his brother twists the doorknob open. 

The light from the bathroom was so bright, Sans’s eyes had to adjust. Once everything became clear, he pants to get a good look. 

 

There you stood.

Fully clothed.

 

Sans stares at you completely confused/disappointed with what was going on. 

 

He fumbles in his pockets to confirm that the kinky transaction had taken place in reality. Then why did you have pants on? He has your underwear right in his pocket, unless you….

Blinking, he finally puts the two together.  
Oh. OH. ohohohoHO! You sneaky minx. 

There you stand, acting like nothing happened, but underneath those shorts...there’s nothing. 

You’ve gone commando. 

 

“How kind of you to think of my privacy Sans. I find that to be a VERY attractive quality.”

Sans looks to you and sees your smug grin grow. Your expression held a loud ‘You just got schooled’ smack to it as you watched him realize what you’ve done. 

Least to say, Sans was a little pissed. Not only did you trick him, but you were rubbing it in. 

‘Clever fucking human’ Sans whispers.

He gave you this one, but revenge is going to be very. Very…sweet.

 

Satisfied with your victory, and the frustrated face Sans was giving you.  
Pulling your gaze away, you scan the room quickly. 

“What the….” You see the random self sustaining tornado in the background. Taking a moment to process that there is a fucking tornado, you decided to move onto more important things. 

 

“Papyrus…was it?” you question turning your attention to the larger skeleton. 

“Were you the one who healed my foot?”

“IT WAS I, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WHO DRESSED YOUR WOUNDS.”

“Than-.” 

“HUMAN. DO NOT MISTAKE THIS AS AN ACT OF KINDNESS FOR THIS IS FAR FROM IT.” Papyrus booms as he puffs out his chest.

“Oh?” you question.

“IF YOU ARE ILL, IT WILL ONLY REFLECT BADLY ON MY NAME! FOR YOU BE A LIVE IN HUMAN SLAVE TO THIS HOUSE.”

“Sure.” You say while shrugging. 

Papyrus and Sans both gawk at you, mouths hanging half open.  
Did you say something weird?

“Just like that? You’re ok with this?” Sans finally asks, sounding absolutely dumbfound. 

“Yep.” You pop the ‘p’ with a lip smack. 

Sans eyes narrow, he didn’t believe you. Not one bit. If anything, he knew you were a crafty little shit.

“YOU’RE FORCED TO LIVE IN THIS HOUSE HOLD. LIVING WITH TWO MONSTERS. SHARING LIVING SPACE. WITH US. TOGETHER. AS A SLAVE”

“Fine by me.” you brush off the ‘Slave’ part. Not like it mattered, you were going to get out of here after you learned more about Snowdin. Leaving now would be the worst thing to do. You didn’t have a plan and you needed a roof over your head. What better way then playing this egotistical bone head and the walking erection along till inspiration kicks in. 

It was a simple operation.  
Stall until a smart plan is ready to go.

“Only if you both agree to keep me safe. I see no problem.” You reply.

Both brothers make eye contact and grin evilly. This made you feel quite uneasy about the whole situation. Papyrus looks extremely excited, and is currently keeping himself from pacing. Where as Sans, he was back to his heavy breathing. Great.

“OF COURSE HUMAN, BUT YOU MUST MEET OUR DEMANDS!!”

Oh boy. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. You tense up, if there’s anything freaky….

“YOU MUST WORK FOR MONEY TO PAY FOR YOUR OWN FOOD AND RENT.”

You were expecting something much worse “Sure.” You reply. Relaxing a bit.

“YOU MUST NEVER STEAL OUR BELONGINGS TO SELL. I WILL NOTICE IF SOMETHING IS MISSING.”

You think for a moment, then something snaps in your head.

“Speaking of belongings, do you guys have my bag or my headphones?”

Papyrus stops mid breath. His eyes look dead inside as all the excitement drained from his expression. He cricks his neck towards his brother.  
“SANS?”

The short skeleton just shrugs.

“Nope.”

“WHAT THE HELL SANS!!!” Papyrus screeches, causing both you an Sans to wince at the high pitch squeal.

“You never asked me to get her stuff.” Sans says in a lazy manner.

“I THINK ITS PRETTY SELF EVIDENT THAT YOU WOULD TAKE IT’S STUFF WITH YOU!!!”

They both begin to squabble at each other. Sans being the irritating shit disturber lying underneath a ridiculous mountain of blankets while Papyrus is acting like a hysterical child throwing a fit. Sans wasn’t even trying; he’s under a pile of blankets for goodness sake.

You clear your throat. 

They both stop to look at you.  
“Well, I need my bag. So, one of you will come with m-”

“Dibs.” Sans quickly cuts you off. 

“YOU CAN’T CALL DIBS, IT WAS STILL TALKING!!! I’M GOING!!” Papyrus goes to stomps on his brother’s face, but Sans just rolls out of the way. 

 

“JUST Flip a coin! NOW.. anything else?” you ask while raising your voice, hoping it would be enough for them to stop fighting with one another.

Papyrus stares daggers at his brother as he continues,

“YOU’RE GOING TO OBEY OUR EVERY COMMAND!” 

You hoped they wouldn’t say something like that.

From the corner of your eye you see Sans’s grin grew three times in size. You should have known he would get excited from this proposition. This is not good. There needs to be a way to wiggle out of obeying Sans. Hell only knows what Sans would do if he had control over you.

“I have a better idea.” 

“How about I ‘choose’ to follow YOUR orders, but I will always obey you when I’m commanded by my real name. Nicknames like ‘Human’ don’t count. I’ll do ‘anything’ without hesitation. Anything.” You punctuate ‘Anything’ with a devilish grin.

Sans is not gonna lie, that grin you shot his bro was hot. 

Like Papyrus was ever going to listen to such a loosely goosy deal. First off, you throwing ‘choose’ in your suggestion made the deal very unclear with what you meant. 

What did you choose? 

Were you choosing to listen only to Papyrus, or do you get to choose when you’d listen to Papyrus? 

Your deal was worded so weird; it was clear that you were leaving loopholes for yourself. This bullshit about you obeying if he called you by your real name doesn’t work if Papyrus doesn’t know your real name! You were using your sex appeal on the wrong skeleton. 

Sans looks over to his brother, seeing that Papyrus was carefully thinking about the offer you made him. There is no way Papyrus would accept this offer.

“It was you after all who took me in, who’s going to be taking care of me. Whatya say? Cause this is a one-time deal.” you pressure. Taking a step closer to him, playing with your hair as you stare straight in his eyes.

 

“I UH…ACCEPT!” Papyrus snaps to attention with your ‘One time deal’ line by vigorously nodding his head in agreement. Not to mention that stare you had on him was making something in his bones stir.

He didn’t have time to think about what you had said, but it had to do with you doing whatever he wanted. Close enough.

“Nice try swee- wait. What?!” Sans jumps out from under the pile of blankets. 

You chime cheerfully. “It’s a deal… Sweetheart.” You lower your voice with the ‘sweetheart’ taking a glance at Sans. He had that single red orb glowing from his socket. Wow. He looks pissed.

Did you go too far? 

Thinking back to the fact that he frightened the shit out of you, causing you to risk your life on bridge, called you a bunch of condescending names, impaled a bone through your foot, locked you in a bathroom, was turned on by your begging, and was ready to watch you shower. 

The question then became, ‘Why haven’t I decked this guy yet?’ Well, there will be more opportunities in the future.

“THERE IS ONE MORE THING!” Papyrus exclaims, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“What is it?” you respond trying your best to sound excited, but inside you were screaming at him to stop.

Papyrus begins digging through the pile of blankets, once he finds the item he was looking for he holds it out in victory. It was a….red dog collar? 

“WEAR THIS.” He states matter of factually.  
You look at the collar, then you look back at Papyrus. 

He wasn’t fucking serious. 

Looking for lewd intent but you were greeted with a childlike expression. He seems to be oblivious to the whole pet play scenario playing out right now. 

Sans, however; was very interested in the whole situation. The glowing red pupil, has been replaced with a smooth easygoing grin. He leans up against the doorway, grinning like an idiot. 

 

“Woof…” 

 

“SANS STOP BEING DISGUSTING!” Papyrus scolds.

Sans lets his tongue hang out and mockingly pants like a dog.

“Well go on, you heard the boss. Put it on. Let’s see if red looks good on you~” He begins to lick his teeth. 

 

Thick strings of red saliva connect his bottom row of teeth to his top. A heavy breath escapes him, pushing the stings outward, threatening to split them in half. 

You scrunch up your face in disgust. 

Ok. So, Sans has a begging kink and is into pet play…or something and Papyrus is oblivious as shit when it comes to sexual actions. Good to know!!

 

“Papyrus, do I have to?” you ask with a hint of dread. 

“WELL OF COURSE!! HOW ARE THE OTHER MONSTERS SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU ARE MY SLAVE?!” 

You wince at how easily he used ‘slave’ you didn’t particularly like the term. At least it was better then ‘Cripple’. 

He lightly tosses the collar to you, catching it with one hand you note the weight. 

Heavy. 

You begin to feel the fabric; this shit was tough material. Not nice on the skin, it would be itchy as hell. It had a similar feel as the strings of army parachutes. Ripping it off with sheer strength is no go.

Turning it over you see a golden medallion with the number ‘1’ engraved into it. Did he have more of these? On the back of the medallion has ‘Property of Papyrus’ you read out loud. 

There was microscopic writing all down the edges, you could only make out was ‘about the owner’ backstory. 

“…and Sans.” Sans pipes up.

You don’t even look at the tag for confirmation. “Nope, it says just Papyrus. Sorry.” You toss the collar towards the short skeleton.

 

He catches it and grumbles. Flipping the medallion over, he slowly reads the engraved writing. Afterwards he just throws the collar at the wall in frustration.  
“Paps, what the fucking hell? I found her! She should belong to me too.” He argues.

“SO?! IT IS MY HUMAN AFTER ALL. WHY SHOULD I SHARE IT? YOU DIDN’T HELP ME TAKE IT HOME. I WON’T NEED ANY HELP TAKING CARE OF IT IF IT’S OBEYING ME, PLUS YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING DISGUSTING TO IT!! IT’S MY PROPERTY, GO CAPTURE YOUR OWN!!!”

They go back to their squabbling; this time Sans was acting just as immature as Papyrus.

You watch them yell at each other, you were so done with this.

Looking over to the collar, you grimace at having to wear something so uncomfortable all the time.

Papyrus screeches, and a light bulb floats out of your head. 

You silently side step towards the collar laying on the floor.  
Only stopping when Papyrus starts pointing sharp fingers at you.  
“ITS OBEYING ME AND ONLY ME!!” 

When they were back to their heated argument. You grab the collar tag with your toes, being extra careful to not make any noise. Pulling it closer to yourself, covering it up with your bare foot. You distanced yourself from where the collar was originally. Attention back on the brothers, you waited. 

Reading Papyrus’s expressions carefully, you waited and waited. 

Papyrus takes a deep breath inwards, NOW!!! Skillfully flicking your foot backwards, you fling the red collar upwards and manage to catch it behind your back. Papyrus’s screeches effectively cover up the clinking noise made by the collar.

Sans however; seems to have noticed something. He looks at you, then his eyes narrow when he sees your hand behind your back.

 

Shit. 

 

Thinking off the top of your head, you hook your index finger around the back-belt loop pulling it upwards and outwards. With this same motion, you slip the collar in the back of your pants. 

The medallion felt icy cold against your bare ass. SHIT. You swear at yourself for slipping your underwear underneath the bathroom door. Not a great move. Trying your best to play it off as a pant adjustment, you can’t help but squirming a bit in discomfort from the cold bite.

Dropping your hand to your side with nothing in it. Sans bone brow relaxes. You, in turn, relax slightly but when you saw his lax grin swap with a knowing smirk, your blood starts pounding. 

First, red drool beings to seep between his teeth. Having only met Sans in one day, you already know that’s a bad sign. He’s got some sick idea in that perverted empty head of his.

“SANS STOP THINKING LEWD THOUGHTS! I CAN TELL WHEN YOU AREN’T LISTENING TO ME!” Papyrus shouts.

 

Sans rumbles a laugh. 

He begins to shuffle his skeletal hand through his jacket pocket, taking only a moment, he dramatically pulls out some sort of cloth. 

Your blood freezes, you know exactly what it was. 

“Sorry pap.” He purrs.

“Let me just…” Softly presses the cloth against the right side of his jaw. He wipes ever so slowly along the bottom of his jaw bone, taking care of the trickling saliva. 

 

“Wipe myself.” His eyes flicker over to your forced poker face. 

Not enough?

Good. 

He opens his mouth slightly, letting his ecto-tongue slip out. Firmly pressing the red appendage against the cloth intertwined within his fingers. Growing his tongue larger so you could see all the action. Fingers now pressing hard against him, it made a clicking noise as he trailed against the entirety of his teeth. 

Heh. 

Revenge was pretty…fuck’n…….sweet. 

 

Feeling your fist clench, oh, you’re NOT OK with this turn of events.

There’s a skeleton man currently polishing his teeth with your undergarments. 

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!! I JUST TOLD YOU TO STOP THINKING DISGUSTING THOUGHTS AND HERE YOU ARE FRENCHING A…. HANDKERCHIEF?" 

“WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET ONE OF THOSE?”

“Oh. Well, this was given to me. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” 

That son of a b- “IS THIS TRUE HUMAN?!!” 

Papyrus angrily glares at you but it fades into a slightly hurt expression. It reminded you of a kid not getting a birthday party invitation.

 

You didn’t want Papyrus to know the truth about the situation, it would be too damn embarrassing. Not to mention you had no idea how Papyrus would act, he was much bigger than his brother. If he was as perverted as Sans...UGH. You shudder at the very thought. You don't want him knowing, end of story.

 

“Well, if you count someone taking something off the ground as giving IT to them, then yes, I GAVE Sans that…handkerchief.” you worded very carefully. 

Papyrus’s shoulder spikes lower into a normal pose.

“HE STOLE IT.” Papyrus deducts.

 

“You can have it back.” Sans pipes up. He holds up the cloth and you see the strings of spit. 

 

“I don’t really want it now that you’ve licked it.” You answer feeling rather disgusted.

“NO MATTER, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN WASH IT.”

SHIT. 

Quickly cutting Papyrus off from grabbing your underwe-er...Handkerchief, you start force laughing.

“Hahahaha how kind of you!! But I’ll take it back now. I’ll take care of it.”

 Papyrus looks at you funny, but 

“What’s the magic word babe?” 

Sucking in a breath, you glare at the short skeleton.  
You were back to begging. 

“Please.”

Sticking your hand out in a 'give it to me you asshole' manner.  
Sans cups the back of your hand with his own as he places the undergarment in your hand. It was soaked in his spit, you instantly try to pull away but he grips your wrist tightly and holds you in place.  
God it was disgustingly warm, and slimy. Why wouldn't he let you go?

“What do you say afterwards?”

Fuck you.

“Thank you.” You grind your teeth together and refuse to break eye contact. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of you backing down. 

“Gooooooood girl.” He praises while stroking your clutched fingers. Instinctively you squish your grip causing the goop to squirt out of your hand. 

The slimy red coating covering your fingers suddenly started to lightly tingle and tickle. Add the weird sensations with Sans stroking your hand, you didn’t feel very comfortable with this. He was too close and was being very weird.

Attempting to yank your hand away he tightens the grip around your wrist. The tingling sensation starts to build in intensity every time you try to free yourself.

A red smoke seeps through Sans teeth and become dense and smells of sex. 

Having had enough of this bullshit, you swing your foot back ready to kick the living shit out this skeleton’s knee caps but stop as Papyrus suddenly appears behind his brother. 

 

Taking one hand, Papyrus claws suddenly plant themselves on top of Sans’s head with a rough grip. Sans’s expression loses its sadistic edge and becomes one of fear. He instinctively grips your wrist tighter as Papyrus’s grip tightens. You shout out in pain after you hear a loud pop from your joint. 

Without any warning, Papyrus hooks one finger into each of Sans’s eye sockets, the smaller skeleton is literally dragged up and way from you with a pained yelp. 

Releasing one socket, he plunges a second digit into the other. Sans snaps his jaws shut with a look of discomfort. Twisting Sans around to face him with a swift jerk, Sans’s body readily follows in attempts to reduce the pressure in his eye socket. 

Sans desperately grips at his brother’s hand and tries to push it away, but fails to even budge it. 

Papyrus leans down to Sans’s face and growls. 

**“STOP. FUCKING. TOUCHING. HER.”**

He punctuates every word with a small scratch inside the short skeleton’s skull. From which Sans, violently twitches and chokes.

 

Pushing Sans to the ground, Papyrus looks at you to see what the popping noise was, his eyes widen when he sees your wrist. 

It was flopped over with no support, dangling at a sickening angle.

Trying to rotate your wrist, you shoot up from the sharp pain. Biting your lip to distract yourself from the pain.

 

This wasn’t fucking good. 

You needed your wrist to survive, you needed it more than anything. There was a reason why you primarily fought with your legs. Having one arm makes you extremely vulnerable, but having one arm that’s broken? That’s the absolute fucking worst. Not to mention you weren't in the best environment to have a wound as serious as this. 

 

Sans was laying on the ground half sitting up, looking at your wrist with a horrified expression.

“Holy fuck. I-I di-idn’t mean t-.” he stutters.

Papyrus shoots a menacing glare.

Sans instantly shuts the hell up. He continues to watch you; regret was caked on his face. He looked like he would turn to dust if a breeze blew on him. It was an accident, he didn’t actually want to hurt you, he was just teasing, he was messing with you, it was an accident.

 

“Do you-UGH- have an-ything for br-oken bones? ” you ask.

 

Suddenly you feel Papyrus’s gloved hand grip around your slumped over wrist.  
Taking a moment to realize what he was doing; a slight red glow begins to emanate from underneath his hand.

He was healing you.

Fascinated you watched the larger skeleton and can't help but suck in a breath.  
You felt all tingly and weird, but it felt light and gentle. Your bones begin to rub against one another making you jolt from the feeling.

Something...Something didn’t feel like it was healing right. It felt like it was pressure was building up in your joints. 

“STOPSTOPSTOP!!” you yell out straight away. 

Papyrus pulls his hands away shocked that you would be yelling at him. Once he stopped healing you could feel all the pain rush back into your hand, it felt like someone was twisting your arm. Looking at your wrist, you see the bones pulling back to the broken form they were in originally. 

“WHAT THE HELL HUMAN I WAS…”

“Paps *gasp* I need you to pull my wrist straight outward, ok? *huff* You need to do it really fucking hard, don’t stop till you hear another pop. The-then heal it ok? You understand?”

He just blankly stares at you. 

“Nod your fucking head if you understand me!!!” you shout. God damn it. The pain was getting worse. 

He jumps up from your sudden outburst and nods his head as instructed. 

“Good…Now give me that pillow, I need it.” You pant.

Papyrus hesitantly grabs the pillow off from Sans’s bed. He holds it up, confused with why you needed it. His question was soon answered when you lunge forward and snatch the pillow in your teeth. It was shoved down in your mouth and was being bitten down with a light force. 

You grunt and move your arm toward Papyrus making him focus on the job at hand. 

 

This...this felt really weird. 

 

“HUMAN I DON’T THINK THAT’S A GOOD IDEA.” He looks at you. 

Your eyes were burning holes through him. A tiny bit of sweat was falling down your temple, the lighting from the window was hitting your face just right to accent that death glare of yours.

He swallows the lump in his non-existential throat.

You were not backing down.

Submitting to your intense eyes, he decides to follow your orders. 

Slowly grabbing on to your forearm, he straightens out your joint.  
“RRhhh-huhhhuh!” you whimper out. 

 

He feels something shifting underneath your skin but he continues with your instructions and begins to pull. Your teeth sink deeper into the soft fabric. Papyrus has a weird feeling. He feels his magic building up in anticipation. Why was it doing that?

“GggUHRRUA!!!”

Cracking noises followed, you arch your back. Papyrus hesitates for a moment wondering if that was the pop. You kick his hip in response when you feel him loosening his grip.

He grunts from the kick and sees your eyes dramatically dilate. Your message was clear. ‘NOT FUCKING YET’

Tugging harder and harder he hears more cracks; you shift and twist with every predominate noise. Till there is nothing for a long period. 

“UUUUUGHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” 

 

*Pop* 

 

Once he heard that pop, he rushes all of his magic to your wrist. Intense ruby red magic pours itself all along your arm and hand. It drips all over the carpet It was burning so intensely steam could be seen coming from it. Papyrus has never seen his magic act like this before, never has he seen it pour out of his hands in such a vast quantity. 

The pillow falls out of your mouth as you gasp at the sensation of everything being pulled together. 

The pain becomes dull as the liquid cools. The magic dissipates, leaving you in a cold sweat.

Papyrus pulls his hands away from the burning feeling as proceeds to shake the sensation off. 

You both need to catch your breath after doing something like that.

 

Sans just sits there on the ground wondering What. The Fuck….. Did He Just Watch?!!

That was borderline porn!!! You literally ordered his brother into doing exactly what you wanted, and when he questioned against you, all it took was a glare to pull him back into obedience. 

Not only that but you were gag screaming as his brother tortured you on HIS bed!  
There was no way he could sleep in here now, not for a month. 

He would have that image plastered in his mind for the rest of the week.

In different circumstances, he would have made some sort of sex joke but Sans felt like shit. He wants to apologize for what he did, he never meant to break your wrist.

Waiting till you sat up on his bed, he sees you drenched in sweat. 

Getting up, he thought to himself. How should he apologize? Just saying sorry was pretty lame.  
He decides to wing it and proceeds to put a hand on your shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry sweethe-”

With a single swift motion, you punched that fucking skeleton across the face as hard as you could. He slams up against the wall causing it to dent from the sheer force of your punch. 

He holds his face where you smacked him and looks at you with the most stunned expression. 

You pause and say the three hottest words he’s ever heard.

 

“I’m not sorry.” 

 

 

Papyrus piercing laugh cuts through the silence. 

“NYEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH OHO OOOOOH!! SANS!!! SANS, YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE!!!” Papyrus howls. 

Not being able to hold it in any longer, you had to laugh out loud. Oh, that felt better than you thought it would! You probably shouldn’t have punched him; it could have hurt your wrist again but it was worth it in the end. He was just apologizing and you interrupted him, you never liked apologizes anyways.

 

Sans sees your smile; he feels his cheeks slowly burning up. It looked so damn genuine. Every single one of your teeth were showing. That sinking feeling in his soul was gone…. how on earth did your punch make HIM feel better? 

Usually when he feels guilty, it takes years for him push down the memory. 

It’s like you literally punched the guilt out of him.

You and Papyrus continue to laugh at the turn of events while Sans just watches. He hasn’t seen his bro laugh like that in a long time. 

Sans can’t help but put a hand over his mouth to try and hide his perpetually growing grin.

 

Damn it.

 

A sharp pain appears when he puts his hand over his mouth. He rubs it and feels something drop out of his mouth.

Eyes widening, he looks down on his lap praying it wasn’t what he thought it was. 

 

Sadly, Karma’s a bitch too. 

 

There laid between his legs was his favorite tooth.

 

His gold tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehe~ 
> 
> Anyone else notice... Papyrus stopped calling you 'It'...and called you 'She'? (oohlalala~)  
> GAUH!! I think I'm getting a little too sexual with UF! Papyrus...   
> Also I want to ask you guys out there... who should accompany the Reader to get back her stuff?
> 
> A) Papyrus  
> B) Sans   
> C) Fuck both of them!! She goes by herself!!!


	8. That's MINE (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some more back story created with the main character, Sans, and Papyrus.  
> Getting into the head of the main character~  
> Papyrus's motives soon become clear.  
> Sans isn't heavily starred in this chapter....he'll have his own screen time next chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT!!!!  
> Ok, Well this is going to have to be broken down into parts cause I'm having issues fitting this whole story in one go!!! (That's why I've been taking so damn long....I'm so sorry...I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I'm not surprised if a lot of you are gone already....BUT I'M GONNA POST THIS SHIZ ANYWAY!!!)  
> Sorry for the silence for so long... I really needed to set up some stuff to get the story rolling...  
> Next chapter is coming out right away!!!

Hiding his face within his fur jacket, Sans scrambles and snatches up his golden tooth as he goes. Still feeling a little disoriented after the punch to the head, Sans’s balance is little to be desired.

He makes a loud whack noise as his shoulder makes contact with the frame of the bathroom door. Not caring about his now hurting shoulder, he lunges for the light switch.

A soft click is heard as the bathroom lights switch on.

Sans’s eyes disappear. 

 

His tooth. 

 

Opening his mouth with haste, he runs a single finger along the back of his front teeth. 

He had a large but thin wire running along the whole back of his top chompers.  
Sans had screwed a large wire along the back of his front teeth, this was to properly support his large gold tooth replacement. 

Looking at his gold tooth, he sees that the base of it was broken. It broke around the screws, the weakest point of his tooth. You must have hit him on a particular spot to cause it to crack. 

He begins to swear. 

It took him months to properly shape this tooth to fit perfectly in his maxilla bone. Now, its very likely that the bottom of the gold tooth was completely ruined from your punch. Gold isn’t the toughest metal, especially if it’s a 24 karat piece. 

 

Turning his attention back to his mouth, he begins to fiddle with the wire.  
Wiggling it causes a couple of screws to fall out in his mouth. He gasps as the entire wire pops out and falls into his hand. More screws take advantage of the situation and drop out of the monster’s mouth, making slight ping noises as they touch the tile floor. 

 

The wire…..is completely out of his mouth. 

You.

“YOU BITCH.”

 

Papyrus and you were still laughing. You guys both made it to Sans’s lumpy bed in attempts to keep yourselves from falling over onto the floor. The bed was the next best thing. 

You were gripping your stomach as you laid down on the bed, trying your absolute best to not snort, your laughter was accompanied with ‘Ow’s’ but to the rawness of your throat.

Meanwhile, Papyrus is having a hard time breathing. He’s trying to calm himself but every time he sits up, he sees the hole in the wall. Which just sends him back to his frantic “NYEHEH”ing. 

 

“YOU BITCH.” you hear a low-pitched growl emanate from the lowly lit bathroom.

 

You cough as the laughing starts to run out of your system. Sans sounds pretty pissed, which is understandable. 

 

A punch to the face can have some negative side effects. 

 

Bracing yourself for his threatening expression, you calm yourself. 

 

Slightly.

 

“You knocked out my LUCKY GOLD TOOTH!!!” Sans side steps out of the bathroom pointing at his now gaping hole. 

Taking in the splendor, you reply slyly.

 

“Not so lucky now is it.” 

 

Papyrus laughter picks up from your joke. You’re surprised and can’t help but join in.  
Something about listening to a skeleton laugh like a hissing kettle made you fall into another fit of giggles.

 

Sans starts waving his tooth wildly in the air in attempts to catch your attention.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hard it’s going to be to get this back in? It took me hours to get it in there!!!” He shouts. “Not to mention that YOU punched out the entire wire holding it all in!”

His shouting didn’t faze you, not for one second.

“So, that’s how it stayed in there…. Aw don’t worry about it Sans…. maybe you can get ‘lucky’ looking like that?” you slap the bed with an open hand as you try to control yourself from laughing off it. 

 

Papyrus on the other hand, just loses it. Knocking an innocent lamp over as he falls off the bed with a loud smash. Pieces of glass cascade across the room, making tinkling noises as it drags across the hard wood. You guys didn’t seem to care cause you both kept laughing.

 

Sans feels his face fume up with anger. You just made another pun. Another sex pun none the less!! Papyrus just wrecked his lamp and is laughing his ass off on the ground. He would have thought this was hilarious…. if the joke wasn’t about him!! 

The sweet personality he expected you to play, is nothing but a dream. The thought of you being a kind considerate person, died. It died pitifully and it died hard. 

The real you is something entirely different!

You are manipulative, unkind, uncaring, destructive, untamed, hard headed, wise cracking, self serving…

Papyrus attempts to get up but just manages to fall over once more, but this time on some glass.  
He shouts out in pain from the fall, halting his laughter which gives a moment of silence.  
The only sound that could be heard was coming from you. 

You’re practically pissing yourself from seeing the large skeleton’s knees give way.

 

Sans’s angry tantrum slightly sways. He feels growing bliss when he hears the solitary ring of your laugh. Soon his words are swept from under his tongue and he fails to notice the change in his adjectives. 

…resourceful, spontaneous, unshakable, seductive, mischievous, unyieldi-  
-NYEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH!!!”

 

Papyrus’s sudden screech quickly and effectively ruins Sans’s personal moment. 

Annnnnnd Sans was back to his cranky self. 

This was probably one of the worst ways to build a reputation with a human. He must look like an absolute fool! Papyrus wasn’t helping with the situation at ALL, in fact he was making it worse. 

 

“You’re a bunch of fucking assholes.” Sans mumbles.

 

Coughing hard as you try to regain the usage of your ears, your brows twist with discomfort as you rub your throat. The stomach acid was really burning up when you laughed. 

Pulling your hand away, you see a slight amount of blood on your hand. Something warm was slowly dripping down your neck… great… you knew that you had a slight cut on your neck from when you were in the bathroom, but you must have opened it up. 

Eying the pile of blankets on the floor, you see a box of bandages and peroxide wipes mixed in. 

 

Did skeletons even need bandages? 

 

You have so many questions, but there are more important things you had to deal with. First, your bleeding neck. Second, getting your stuff back. Third, getting information. Forth, surviving in general. Fifth, you still had a collar riding up your ass crack. Sixth, you need underwear for god sakes. 

Let’s focus on one thing at a time.

 

Neck. 

 

Thinking back to the ridiculous amounts of blankets and health supplies, you couldn’t help but feel kind of happy. 

 

Papyrus was kind of…sweet wasn’t he? 

 

Despite his scary exterior, he has a heart? He just protected you from Sans and his creepy advances and he used his magic to heal you…Twice!! 

You think for a moment; Papyrus could just heal your neck? What’s the harm in asking? Speaking of Papyrus, you couldn’t hear him laughing anymore. Looking over the bed towards the large skeleton, you suck in a breath as you physically hold back the urge to grab the nearest object and smack him across the face.

Tightly gripping the sheets, he’s looking up at you from the height of the bed. He has his eye lights deeply fixated on your neck, more specifically, the blood droplet running down your neck. You would have thought it was mere curiosity but his eyes went from a pearl white to a deep dangerous red. His mouth was half open and he was breathing lightly through his teeth as if he was trying to taste the air. 

You were suddenly reminded that he attacked you, brutally grinded your foot into the ground, then dragged your unconscious body home and for what? 

 

To make you his slave. 

 

Yeah. 

 

Ok....

 

Maybe you can take care of your own neck.

 

Shaking off the fact that Papyrus has some sort of fixation with blood and you have no idea what Skeletons eat, you procced to plan your escape to the bathroom.

 

You quickly scan the surface of the floor. 

There was glass everywhere. 

Great. 

From the corner of your eye, you see a gloved hand making its way to grab your ankle. 

 

Wasting no time, you hop with a single skip and land on the ground with no glass. Continuing to distance yourself from the larger skeleton, you use some fancy footwork to make it across the room with no problem. 

Snatching up the medical supplies with a single swing, you turn yourself to the bathroom. 

 

“HUMAN.... I…I CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT INJURY.” You take a quick peek at Papyrus. He’s propping himself up against the bed as he gets up. His eyes were predatoric and unwavering, not once did they stray from your neck. As he raises himself, you note once more on how tall Papyrus really is. 

 

Fuck, he’s really tall. 

 

“Looks like you need it more than me.” You state as your eyes point to the glass in his thigh bone.

Finally looking down to himself, he sees what you were talking about and goes to assure you that he’s fine.

“NOTHING A STRONG SKELE-” but you had already turned yourself from him when he’s in mid-sentence.

 

“Excuse me.” Turning to Sans. He’s blocking the bathroom door as he stands still.

Sans barely registers what you said, he’s too busy looking at his brother’s hopeful expression fade.

With a sudden, swift and single movement, Sans is spun around. His mind is his body’s once again when he finds himself facing the bathroom. 

You had used his body as a pivoting point and swapped places with one another. 

 

“I’ll be out once I’m finished. You guys better be ready to go and get my shit with me.”  
Sans sees you grin confidently, but your eyes were off. Not looking at him directly, but rather past him. 

You were uncomfortable. 

 

What…what was going on?

 

Before anything else can be said you slam the door shut and lock it.

Leaving the skeleton brothers to themselves to stew in their confusion. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

With this quick slam and lock of the door, you press your back up against it only to slide down in a pitiful manner. 

Sitting down, you relay the events that occurred. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” You scold yourself as you hoist yourself off the ground. 

Making your way to the sink, you slam the medical supplies onto the counter. 

 

Laughing? In front of your captors?! Getting all buddy buddy with the guy who wants to keep you as a slave?

 

Making jokes?!!! 

 

When was that part of the plan?!! 

Also…WHAT THE FUCK?!! Pulling the red collar out from your behind, you grimaced at it’s bodily warmth. 

Yeah. THIS is going to get hidden. Somewhere where they will NEVER look. 

Looking towards the toilet, you lift up the tank cover and put it to the side. 

 

Bingo. 

 

Plopping the collar into the tank top, you attach it to the inner trip lever. That bastard was going nowhere. 

You were going to properly dispose of this when the time was right.  
Probably when Papyrus has forgotten all about it. 

Sliding the lid of the toilet tank back on, you begin to question why skeletons even had toilets. Did they even need to use it?

Going towards the sink to wash your hands, your eye catches a glimpse of the golden flower sitting in the sink. 

It has completely flattened out and possessively spread its petals across the bottom of the sink, however it was pushed up against the sink wall closest to you. 

Almost as if the flower was hiding from unsuspecting eyes. 

You wonder if Sans saw it. 

A new question arises…Since when did you eat a FLOWER? You sure in shit didn’t eat it yourself. It was put there, that’s the only explanation!!! 

Something of this size would be noticeable if it was shoved down your throat. 

 

So HOW?!!

 

Not to mention the hallucination you experienced was so strange. It started so suddenly and ended so abruptly. If it was poison related, you would have felt the effects for a longer period of time. 

Now that you think about it, the horrific effects only started when Papyrus was out of the picture and it only ended when Sans came in…very peculiar. 

Deciding to not risk touching the flower again, you proceed to wash your single hand with a bar of soap and some hot water. 

The flower centered off into the sink as water began to pour in.

 

“It…it felt so real.” You whisper as your heart pumps faster and harder the more you reminisce about the hallucination. 

 

You feel the sudden sharp dagger of guilt and regret stab your insides. 

 

That feeling that overtook your entire body.  
The shock and pulse of adrenaline that coursed through you when you thought it all was over. 

The taste of your blood overflowing in your mouth. 

 

Did **they** all feel like that?

 

The amount of fear and terror… was that **their** last thoughts? 

Did **they** feel the regrets of not being able to live, the mistakes they made?

The people you willingly aimed your gun at. 

 

The people you’ve **killed** for your cause. 

 

**Did they all feel that?**

 

You slump over. 

Becoming sick with your reflection, your head hangs down.

Was guilt always this heavy? It numbs all of your digits and limbs. Is it so gravitational that is causes your body to stop in mid function?

The golden flower starts to slowly sink to the bottom of the pool of water.  
You watch it closely as it struggles to stay afloat.

 

“Enough whining.” You whisper angrily to yourself as you shut the water off. 

 

Are you stupid? Why feel bad about it now? What was done is done. There is nothing you can do to fix your mistakes from the past. 

All you can do now is stop yourself from making the same mistakes. 

Studying the flower, you begin to smile at how low a stupid plant brought you.

 

It’s rather ironic.

 

When you first saw these golden blooms, you thought they were breath-taking. 

You can’t help but chuckle slightly from the pun you just made. 

 

Your eyes fill with a new light.

Feeling sorry for what you’ve done, is insulting. 

Saying sorry means nothing, it’s an over used phrase everyone uses when they are attempting to make up for their wrong doings. 

If someone was truly sorry, they would never make the same mistake. 

So, live…. live and prove that you truly regret what you’ve done. That…that is your judgement.

Dying is just another cheap way out your guilt.

Feeling a weight lift off your constricted chest. You feel an air of pride and strength flow through you. 

 

“I will survive….. and from now on…so will my enemies.” You promise to your conscience. 

 

Feeling a little bit better, but reality decides to poke you in the sides to remind you of your current situation.

You are in a hell hole with magical skeletons that want you as a slave. One of which is a horny bastard and the other is a dumbass. 

This seems to be a very violent place to live in but it is the perfect place for you to be tested. 

 

No lives would be taken. 

 

No matter the situation. 

 

Buuuuuuut…..

Just because you’ve gone pacifist when it comes to taking life’s, doesn’t mean you’ve become a complete saint. 

 

Destruction to one’s ego is always devastating. Breaking hearts always hurts. Physically overpowering someone is still on the table. Kicking someone till their on-death’s door step is something you’re not against. 

You were going to hit hard enough to break legs, skulls and ribs…just not enough to take lives. 

Then again, there are worse fates than death. 

Well…. you’ll worry about that when the time comes. 

 

Finally looking into the mirror, you lift your chin to get better access to your neck.

Wow, that was worse than you thought. It was from your neck so there really shouldn’t be any surprise.

 

Taking the peroxide wipes, you viciously rip open the package with your teeth.

Your thoughts begin to consume you once more as you cleaned your wound. 

A hiss escapes your teeth as the burning and bubbling of peroxide tingles on your skin.  
Taking a clean cotton wipe, you wipe the excess moisture away. 

It’s still bleeding slightly... Pressing your chin to your neck, you manage to hold the bandage in place as you loop the cloth tightly and firmly around your neck. 

Your wound has been cleaned and it will make a speedy recovery. 

Looking back into the sink, the golden flower that was once there....was gone. 

You’re shocked to see nothing but a small dust pile in it’s place.

 

…….are…..are you still hallucinating? 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus’s eyes were dim and looked lifeless as he watched the bathroom door close.

There’s only silence.

“Boss…What was that?” Sans questions as he turns back to his brother. His eyes widen when he sees Papyrus shadow behind him. Sans goes to shift out of the way, but Papyrus lungs for Sans’s shirt scruff. 

Pulling him off the ground, he levels Sans to look right in his eyes.

“SHUT IT YOU INSIGNIFICANT FUCK. SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN AND I WILL SPIT ON YOUR DUST.” He hisses the last word of each sentence.

Sans goes to say something, but Papyrus throws his brother to the ground. 

“GO CLEAN DOWNSTAIRS. I’LL CLEAN THIS ROOM.” Papyrus orders sharply.

 

Getting off the ground with a grunt, Sans bone brows furrow.

First off, he’s pissy as a piss ant in hot land. Second, why does Papyrus want to clean his room? 

“Why do you want to clean my roo-”

 

“DOES IT MATTER?” Papyrus’s tone drops deeply and grows dark.

Sans falls deathly silent. He dared not to look in his brother’s eyes for it would be grounds to lash out.  
Taking Sans’s silence as an agreement, Papyrus barks out. 

“SANS I’LL BE COMING DOWN STAIRS TO CHECK YOUR PROGRESS.” 

“LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN DO SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE.”

Sans’s expression darkens. 

 

He went there.

 

Sans huffs and yanks the hallway door open in irritated fashion. 

“Sure boss.” He grumbles as he stomps his way across the hallway and down the stairs. 

Sans wasn’t going to just stand there and take Papyrus’s temper tantrum. Last time his bro looked this mad he woke up sore and with a few new scars. He had other things he had to deal with. 

Mainly his vomit covered sneakers he had teleported into the kitchen sink.  
Sans shudders.

He hopes that he can fix his problem with a little bit of water and a shit ton of soap. 

 

Once Sans slams the door shut, Papyrus pulls the piece of glass from his leg bone and throws it across the room. 

The glass shard was thrown with such force that it pierces into the wall, finding itself firmly stuck. 

Not caring about the glass, he just waves a single finger over the tiny injury and a red aura washes over the wound, healing it completely. 

 

More rumbling occurs in Papyrus's throat but he wastes no time in stomping towards Sans's closet door. Ripping it open, he is surprised with a waterfall of clothing pouring out and all over his feet. 

He grumbles in disgust at the state it is left in. Clothing webbed across the entirety of it. Out of order and out of place. Sans was responsible for keeping this all clean and organized. 

This is just another example that Sans can’t do anything right.

Digging through the clothing he finally finds the items he was searching for. 

Taking the fallen over broom stick and the buried dust pan, he gives them a quick shake to rid them of clingy clothing. 

Looking at Sans’s room he just huffs. There was glass everywhere. 

 

Papyrus begins to sweep the glass pieces up with the broom. He was doing it fast and with a certain degree of frustration. It only grew after he looked back at the bathroom door. 

What the hell? Why did you just run off? He wasn’t being mean in any way. You guys were just laughing! You were cracking good jokes against his brother and Sans had to eat his own medicine.

The more Papyrus stewed in his thoughts the more violent his sweeping became. The glass was no longer ending up in nice piles. He was smacking up against the walls and spreading all around the room.

He tries to sweep the remaining piles up in his dustpan but each time he lifts the pan, a line of dirt and glass was remaining on the floor.

Trying again, just leaves another line of junk. 

Absolutely pissed, he just throws the whole dustpan in the garbage and snaps the broom in half.

Papyrus is near stomping through the floorboards as he brainstorms what was going on. 

Why did you… just… run off?!! Right when he offered to help you. Was it something he said? He thought you guys were having fun…

He doesn’t understand. 

This… makes no sense. 

 

He flops down on the bed. 

 

Staying down only for a moment, Papyrus is suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. 

That’s right….He’s never used his magic so many times in one day. Not only that, but he’s never healed a human before. It took so much more out of him to heal flesh *and* bone.  
Humans were overly complicated. 

Papyrus finds himself closing his eyes slightly as he bathes in the remaining warmth from where you laid.

 

He battles against his exhaustion and can’t help but wonder how humans could be so warm. 

A flicker of a memory of you staring straight at him with such determined eyes. He soon sways deeper and deeper into your comforting heat. 

This…this was so….

Snapping his eyes wide open, he jumps out and away from the bed with a haunted expression. 

 

Shaking his head awake, he clears his throat while red tints his cheekbones.  
Did he seriously almost fall asleep?! 

The Terrible Papyrus NEVER takes naps!!! NEVER!!! Naps are for Baby Bones like Sans NOT for Papyrus!!!

Feeling himself being weighed down by his sleepiness be decides that he needs to find something to keep himself awake. 

Pacing back and forth in attempts to walk the sleepiness out of his system, but he finds himself dragging his feet slightly. 

THIS will NOT do!!!! HE has to do something before the human comes out of the bathroom! He cannot be seen feeling weak.

 

Suddenly, he remembers that he still needs to work out his problem with you. Your confusing behavior is beyond his comprehension. 

He’s going to have to call upon his super secret, dark and mysterious resources. 

 

Throwing a quick glance to make sure you were still in the bathroom, Papyrus pulls a small hand book out of his side pocket.

 

The tiny book that fits in the palm of his hand. It’s almost comical on how careful he has to be when it came to reading it. A sneeze from the large skeleton could blow it all the way to Hotland.

The cover of the handbook looked worn and greatly used. The title was barely eligibital but Papyrus saw a single key word that made any sense to him.

 

“H-- -o B-i—d Trust i- T-e B--r--m”. 

 

Trust. 

 

The one thing standing between him and getting an loyal slave.

 

The only thing Papyrus is trying to understand is learning how to build trust.  
He has been taught by Undyne that fear creates loyalty but that loyalty is false and weak.

Trust…. Trust is the key ingredient when it comes to creating pure loyalty. 

If Papyrus can build trust with one person, he can build trust with a whole army of his own. Then the Terrible Papyrus could overthrow Undyne and he can take the title of Head of Royal guard in his own hands. 

Papyrus feels a rush of energy fulling his bones as he dreams of his future. 

When he’s the Head of the Royal Guard, he will finally be treated with the respect he deserves. Taken seriously…to stop being seen as weak like his brother. Perhaps…his dad will finally notice his existence. 

 

Taking a single claw, he flips open the book. 

It is clear that extensive notes were added into the book. It was as if Papyrus was trying to solve life’s hardest question.

 

Building trust with your partner is not as easy as it sounds. There are some basic blocks you must set up before proceeding with the activates you have planned. It may be frustrating, but if you follow these steps, you are guaranteed a co-operative slave.

Papyrus just snorts in agreement with the book’s take on trust and continues to read. 

 

**Step 1. Consent is everything. What this means is that its key for you to ask them if they are all right with being your slave, if not, find someone else.**

 

Check. He specifically asked if it was all right and you said you were ok with it! Next.

 

**Step 2. Tell them how you expect them to behave and how you will be behaving. (Creating a list is preferred.) If they are uncomfortable and not willing to abide by the rules, you must learn to compromise.**

 

Check. He laid it all down to you and he waited for you to confirm everything.  
A spark of a memory enters Papyrus’s mind. The collar! Where did it go? 

 

**Step 3. Have a code word when they feel like it’s going too far.  
Listen when your slave resorts to their code word. Failure to listen will end with them unable to trust you. Its important to watch your boundaries and to understand your partner’s.**

 

Papyrus smacks his face in utter annoyance. He messed up with the code word! You were suppose to be the one with the code word, not him!!! Well no wonder everything was going so bumpy. 

 

**Step 4. You MUST have steps 1-3 completed before proceeding to step 4.  
You must act like the bad guy, live up to the expectation. If they are playing hard to get, turn up the heat and punish them, within reason and the boundaries of your partner. (Turn to page 18 for proper punishment.) **

**Step 5. Once you have honored your role, the submissive slave will know what you expect. Continue to honor the code word, a system of trust can be built even further.  
This results in the possibility of more elaborate and dangerous actions in the future. **

**Step 6. After proper establishment of dominance and boundaries, you can explore and find out what you both like.**

Papyrus sighs heavily.

He wasn’t suppose to be having fun spending time with you! Not till he’s properly established everything! He’s your terrible captor that controls every aspect of your life. He’s suppose to be your master and you his slave. There was a slip up in his setting of the basic blocks to building your trust!!! 

 

He can still fix this.

 

First he needs to give you a safe word…then he can properly-

 

The bathroom door suddenly swings open. 

 

Papyrus jumps three feet in the air and manages to bump his head on the ceiling.  
Dropping the book on the ground from the shock; he grips his skull in agony.

Lowering himself until he was in a crouch, he waits for the pain to pass. 

That was the second time he hit his head today.

 

Recalling what’s going on, his eye lights quickly swing to you.  
You were focused on something entirely different.  
Following your line of sight, it becomes perfectly clear what you were so focused on.

 

His book.

 

Quickly forgetting all about his injury, he snatches up the book and tries to stuff it in his pocket. 

His hands were shaking and he was bumbling around. The book manages to slip out of his grip and he’s grabbing the air in attempts to catch the air borne instruction manual. 

It bounces off his elbows, forearms, knuckles and at one point, his knee. 

 

Finally, he crudely catches it in both hands as if he were squishing a mosquito between his palms. 

Taking a breath of relief, he manages to shove the book towards his pocket but a corner of the hardcover catches on the opening of his cloth pocket.

Papyrus feels as if he’s hidden his secret but the quiet sound of a tap on the hardwood floor makes him sweat bullets.

 

Before Papyrus can react, you bent over and calmly picked up his book. It fit within three quarters of your entire hand. It was rather puzzling why Papyrus was acting so strange over such a tiny book. Raising yourself, the cover of the book hits a harsh beam of light. 

You try to read the title but it was worn beyond readability. Finding nothing that interesting with the small little book, you extend your hand towards the frozen skeleton.

 

“Like to read?” you ask.

 

Papyrus doesn’t answer your question. He up and takes the book from your hand and runs out of the room. There were a few quick stomps then a massive slam of a door that echoed throughout the hallway. 

You just stood there, rather confused on the transaction that occurred. 

Did.....did you do something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH! There might be some spoilers in this chapter on who's going to be introduced later on in the story. *WINKS*  
> I apologize if this wasn't a very entertaining chapter for you guys.....(Smiles wickedly)   
> I'll have to come up with a way to make it up you guys.~


	9. That's MINE (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter and find out!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK!! HOLY SHIT...THAT TOOK MUCH LONGER THAN EXPECTED.... I have to stop promising when chapters are going to come out. Love you.  
> I was writing my heart out in this chapter and I had no idea how to end it!!! So.... I sort of just kept going? JFC.....7000 WORDS?!!! (FUCKING HELL!)  
> Just so you guys know, I am not lazy about my writing. I do not go a single day without editing/writing for this story....which has it's downsides. I constantly come up with better ideas so I end up re-writing this entire chapter 4 times.  
> I'm super dedicated to this Fan-Fic and it frustrates me that I can't say 'GOOD ENOUGH' and keep moving forward.  
> (I literally have nightmares of making huge mistakes or not doing my best.)  
> I love you guys and I'm trucking away. I understand if this is frustrating for you but good things come to those who wait.  
> Heh. I'm such an ass.  
> Toodles~

Your brows furrow together.  
That was really weird… 

Perhaps you should have looked at that book a little more closely.  
You puzzle over what was so important in Papyrus’s little book…and you can’t help but wonder why he freaked out so badly.

You shrug your shoulders and make a mental note to check it out later.

Looking down on the ground however; you see a sea of clothing spread across the bedroom floor. 

Picking up an article, you mentally measure the size of the overall shirt.  
From the size, odor, and overall coloration, you had to guess it was Sans’s. 

Maybe you can find something to wear, it’s better than nothing. You weren’t going to ask permission either, that pervert would have you begging again. Not like he can do anything about it when you have the clothes on.

Not feeling that interested with a smelly tee-shirt you fling the cloth behind you and start digging. 

Digging and sorting, you fling things behind you in a frenzy.

“Nope. Too smelly. That has a stain on it from god knows what...This one…is wet….What the fuck?” You cock your head to the side as you pick up a certain shirt. It had big bolded writing on the front of it. 

“Bad To The Bone?’” you read each word on the shirt slowly and let it sink in. It finally clicks in your head.

“PFFFTTTT!” You laugh slightly. So…. Mr. Arsehole has a secret sense of humor.  
So far he’s been nothing but gross, but this was at least slightly refreshing.

Taking a quick sniff, you conclude that this was indeed a clean article of clothing.  
It wasn’t wet and had no strange stains on it. 

Shrugging, you pull off your current shirt. You notice that it has spots of blood on it and was soaked through with your sweat. Taking it off felt like you were peeling off a wet suit. 

It felt cold at first, but you realize how much better it felt to be dry. 

Looking down, you look at the body you have worked so hard to shape. All the training you’ve undergone has done wonders for your physical fitness. 

Defined muscles rippled over abdomen. Your collar bone was sharp and your shoulders were sculpted into just the right shape. Not too meaty, not too skinny, just right.

Looking to your left shoulder, you sigh deeply. 

Your missing limb was not the nicest thing to look at, but you’ve learned to accept it.  
It’s part of who you are, but you couldn’t help but feel shitty about it. 

It looked as if someone had cut through your shoulder with a machete, leaving behind a flat surface of your ribs and a bit of your arm joint joined together. 

It would probably wouldn’t look as bad if it wasn’t for the scars that came with it. 

The scars looked as if someone had cooked your skin with sharp pointed strips of metal and ripped it off of you. They seem to claw their way up from your shoulder towards your neck, only making it as far as your bra strap. 

It trailed on your left side of your rib cage and made its way down to your 5th rib.

Your chest was left untouched but your back suffered the blunt of the blow.  
The scar reached down to the mid section of your back and grew in width as it covers over your shoulder blade. 

People seem to see different things when they see your back scar.  
Some see a root system coming from a giant tree, but you’ve always felt like it was a little too kite shaped to be a root system. 

Somebody once said that it looks like a bunch of screaming faces burning in hell.  
You smile widely from the memory of you responding with “I’ll see you there.”

Others say that they see nothing. The only thing they notice is your ribs looking as if they’re a layer away from popping through your skin. 

You run a finger over the scar contractures. It felt loose against your body but was inflexible to your finger. It was as if webs of skin were bunched together, only to grow into place. It was bumpy and it consisted a whole different shade of your skin. 

One thing was consistent in everyone’s thoughts on the scar.

 

It was hideous.

 

It didn’t really matter what they thought, it was there and it was your body.

Not feeling that keen going outside in the cold without a shirt, you slip Sans’s punny shirt on.

Pulling your hair out from underneath the new clothing, you sigh with a breath of content.  
It feels a bit big and baggy, but you can’t complain. You inhale deeply, the scent of the t-shirt was slightly addicting. It must have been their laundry soap or something. What ever it was, it was making you feel cozy. 

Feeling a little bit better you look back to piles of clothing. You need more than a t-shirt to stay warm out there. 

Thinking back to Sans’s overall outfit, you imagined his big furry jacket. Now THAT would be useful to find. 

Now not even bothering for a sniff check, you simply fling all t-shirts aside. You may have indulged yourself in reading more than a couple bad puns along the way. 

Still sifting through everything, you make it through every last article. No jacket was found. Just a couple of shorts that you were perfectly content with not touching. You tried to find your underwear as well, but it seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. It was probably in the pockets of a perverted individual.

“That was a huge waste of time.” You huff. Turning back to the closet and there it was. 

There hanged a manly black coat with two large strips of red stretched from the top of the hood, down to the ends of the sleeves. This coat was overflowing with yellowish dyed fur. Looking at the wrists you conclude that the fur coated the entirety of the inside.

It looked simple compared to Sans’s current attire, but you didn’t really care. 

Well, there was that colour palette again. Black, red and yellow. You sniff it cautiously.  
It reeked of something acidic and sweaty. You pull the article away with a scrunched-up nose. 

Nope. Nope. NOPE. You fling the jacket across the room, but made the mistake of flinging it into the self-sustaining tornado. 

You didn’t seem to notice as you continued to look in the closet for more suitable clothing. 

Pulling everything out, you notice a few things as you went. 

One, this skeleton needs a better place to hide his porn. Second, holy crap there is so much porn! 

Third, there are no more jackets, you’ll have to make do with what you got. Fourth….. why does he have this singed lab coat?

Pulling the scientist outfit out, you conclude that it was super old and has been stuffed in there for a long time.

Looking at the front, you see an square shape of untouched cloth imprinted on the lab jacket. The rest of the fabric seemed to be a darker shade.

That’s strange…. It was the same shape and size as a card. You feel the fabric, it was rather tough and thick. 

Why would a barbaric skeleton such as Sans have clothes like this?  
Did he steal it? Before you can properly think; a wave of stench hits you.

Dropping the article on the floor you smack your hand over your mouth.

What the FUCK was that smell?!!

Turning around to find the source, you watch in horror as the smelly black jacket whips around like a rag doll.

The odor of the jacket begins to fling all across the room as it twists and turns.

You gag and run over to the tornado with great haste. Sucking up, you slide your single arm into the air smelly air current and grab onto the jacket. 

Pulling it out, you can’t help but cough. This room was simply too smelly to stay in.  
You run the hell out of there and slam the door shut as you leave.  
Taking a gasp of fresh air, you thank 

 

“Fucking HELL!! Did he bathe in pickle juice and dry himself with his dirty socks?”  
You look back to the jacket you were holding and give it a ‘What the fuck?’ look. 

Biting your lip as you thought…...….you were going to have to put on this jacket. 

 

Might as well get used to the smell. 

 

Slipping the jacket on slowly, you feel the softness of the lush fur against your bare skin. 

It made you shiver with delight…it was so damn soft and warm. You feel your cheeks filling with heat. 

The smell however; was overpowering. You cough a bit and your eyes water, but you tough it out. 

 

Looking downward, you notice that the jacket was long enough to cover over your shorts but it gave the impression that you weren’t wearing anything underneath the jacket and t-shirt. 

 

You look down the hallway and are surprised to find a giant picture depicting a single bone. You had to wondered one thing about this picture...WHY? Was there any meaning to it? Brushing it off, you make your way down the stairs. 

Looking at the main floor you see a wet stain from where you made your ‘mess’, but it seems to be clean from any vomit. You sniff the air, there was a lingering smell. It was awful, you didn’t want to stay in a house with any smells of yesterdays lunch. 

Guessing that skeletons didn’t know how to clean; you go to see if there is any cleaning supply’s in what seem to be the kitchen. 

As you walk through the doorway the smell became overpowering. You cough from the potency.  
The first thing you notice is the ridiculously tall sink, then look and realize it was like a human kitchen. Fridge, cupboards, stove, and a garbage can. The only thing that was out of place was the freakishly tall sink. 

Take another deep breath in causes you to find the source of the lingering scent.  
It was coming from one location. 

 

The garbage can.

 

Yeah, that can go outside when it’s filled with vomit.

Taking the garbage can with one arm, you go to drag it outside, but you notice something very peculiar in the trash.

 

It was Sans’s shoes.

 

They were covered in a sickening amount of chewed up food…..did…did he step in…your…?

You begin to snicker, then the snickering turned into giggles. How in hell did he manage to do that? It was a giant pile of barf!! You look at the shoes closer, it seems that someone made a desperate attempt to clean them off but just made it worse by smudging it deeper into the fabric. 

 

Footsteps start coming closer to the kitchen, you try your best to suck in the laughter and put on your game face. It took all your ab strength to steady your breathing.

All you could think to yourself. ‘Nope. Keep it calm. Deep breath.’

 

You spin around ready to say something about the ridiculously tall sink but you lose your words when you see Sans standing there with an awe-struck expression. 

 

Both of you look each other in the eyes…and without another word, both of your stares travel downwards.

 

You look down to his red and yellow striped socks. He looks down to your outfit and those smooth legs you were sporting. 

He grinds his teeth together as he thinks about how absolutely perfect you looked in his jacket. 

The length of it was at a teasing length as it gave the illusion that you weren’t wearing any shorts. 

 

You make a quiet snort noise, grabbing the skeletons attention away from his day dream.

Turning your head to the garbage can, you look at the shoes then back to Sans’s feet. 

Looking back at Sans’s face, you see his sockets completely devoided of light.

He had a grim expression.

 

It was priceless. 

 

Turning absolutely purple from the pressure in your lungs. You couldn’t hold it in any more.  
You laughed and you laughed HARD! Your sides began to ache from all the violent breathing. 

Trying your best to regain your composer, but it ended every time with you trying to say something, you looking at his feet and start giggling.

 

Sans’s expression was getting grimmer and grimmer by the second. He knew exactly why you were laughing, and it was NOT funny.  
He felt extremely frustrated and decided to just stand there and brew in his mixed emotions. 

You were wearing his clothing without his permission and was laughing at his wrecked shoes. 

 

Laughing. That. Absolutely. Intoxicating. Laugh.

 

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. 

 

Who is Sans kidding, you looked sexy as fuck in his clothing.  
Just the thought of you wearing nothing but his T-shirt made his palms get hot and sweaty. 

Sans can’t help but curse at himself.  
Why weren’t you like the other humans. It’s rather ironic that he wanted to meet someone different. Now that he got what he wanted, he wishes you were as simple as any other human. 

If you were like the rest, he could just terrify you into submission and that would be that.  
You would be his to experience, to taste, to spoil with his rough touch. 

He would have you all to himself.

But…reality and dreams don’t agree on anything. You were the farthest from fearing him. In fact, you had the biggest spine out of all the humans he has faced. 

 

You didn’t seem all that phased from the fact that they were talking skeletons.  
Most humans flip their shit and tried to run away. You stood your ground when you faced his brother. You basically took him down!

 

Most of the humans he has seen just…give up before they try anything.  
You just twist everything to wrap around your pinky finger.

He needs to teach you how to respect him…or something. Everything he’s tried so far hasn’t worked on you.

Try to scare you. HA. 

What a joke.

Showing his magical abilities.  
Nothing.

Physically harming you… Well….

Sans didn’t like relying on this sort of approach. He’s already hurt you twice and he feels guilty enough.

There has to be something he hasn’t tried yet.

“Looks like we’re even.” You chuckle after your coughing fit. 

He snaps out of his thoughts.

 

“Even?” he asks defensively while crossing his arms.

You stare at him with a know it all expression, lacking any sort of sympathy.

“Well…Sans…. it was YOU who impaled my foot and ruined my shoes. It’s only fair that I wreck your shoes in return.” You state in an annoyed tone.

Sans is pretty damn surprised by your ability to observe but he doesn’t let it show.

 

“What makes you so sure that I did it?” Sans answers all too neutrally.

“Because I’m not stupid.”

Sans tries to come up with something to combat your accusation, but you respond by placing your hand on your hip and slightly tilting your head to the side.

Your expression was one of someone who’s not in the mood for bullshit. 

 

Sans just shakes his head in response. He wasn’t winning this argument, not in the slightest. He needs to use your logic against you, somehow…  
Looking at your attire, an idea pops into his head. 

 

He grins confidently as he mockingly copies your tone and speech pattern of your voice. 

 

“So, with your logic…. What did I do to deserve my clothing to be stolen? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?”

You lift one eyebrow in amusement at his attempt to outmaneuver you. 

 

“Oh, is this really happening? Cause I will win this argument.” 

 

“Like to see you try.” Due to Sans’s habit of having a gigantic gold tooth in his mouth, he smiles crookedly to the left. 

He ends up looking like an idiot with a missing tooth, but you can’t deny that he looks unshakeable… Well, that needs to be changed. 

Leaning ever so close to the skeleton standing in front of you…you whisper mercilessly. 

 

“You still have my underwear.” 

 

Sans turns stiff like concrete and an audible ‘Crack’ can be heard. 

 

“You’ll get your jacket back when I get back my ‘handkerchief’.” You add playfully as you pull away slightly to watch him whither. 

Well… that back fired harder than he expected but Sans didn’t really care at this point. You were looking at him with such a hot expression. Breathing on him, leaning in so damn close. It made his bones feel like jello. 

Your smile grows wide as you watch the skeleton in front of you sputter and cough nervously. 

“Well- uh..I uh..T-that-”

“You’re cute when you fumble your words.” You interject. 

You watch Sans flinch slightly, he falls silent.  
Feeling just a bit too much enjoyment in making this pervert bend backwards, you blow your breath on where Sans’s ears should be. 

 

Sans turns a beautiful beet red as he feels your hot breath wash across his cheek bone.  
He wasn’t going to lie, you was playing it ‘hard’. 

 

He slightly turns away from you while taking something out of his pocket. A quiet squirt noise is heard and an immediate scent of mint tickles your nose.  
Did...did he just freshen his breath? 

Turning back to you, you are surprised with his cool smooth grin.  
“Well you would look even cuter if yo-.” 

 

“SAAAANS?!!!! WHERE THE HELL IS THE HUMAN?!!”

Sans’s spirit automatically loses all of it’s will and takes a plummet into the depressive sea.

You never thought you could see a skeleton look so dead in all your life. 

 

“right here booossss…” Sans begrudgingly calls out. 

Papyrus stomps down and looks at you rather suspiciously, but an audible sigh of relief can be heard from him. 

 

“Oh you're here! Papyrus, may I borrow some pants and shoes from you?” you question sweetly. 

Papyrus looks at you rather curiously but then proceeds to flap his jaws.  
"FINE. HOWEVER; I'M ONLY LETTING YOU BORROW THEM BECAUSE WE HAVE PUZZLES TO DO!! WE WILL BE OUT THERE FOR HOURS BECAUSE OF MY INGENIOUSNESS!!!  
NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!" 

 

“Wait…what?! Puzzles?!” you question rather loudly. 

“THAT’S RIGHT HUMAN! PUZZLES! I AM GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHANCE TO PROVE YOURSELF TO ME!!” Papyrus proudly stands.

You haven't felt this confused in a long time, but you decide to try and reason with Papyrus.

“Haven’t I already proven myself? I took you down in a fight.” you state while smiling through your teeth. Perhaps you can reason your way out of doing these 'Puzzles'

 

“BUT YOU FAILED BECAUSE YOU FAINTED! I CARRIED YOU HOME AND HEALED YOU. BE GRATEFUL I’M GIVING YOU A SECOND CHANCE!!” Papyrus smiles heroically as if he just saved an orphanage of children. 

Papyrus just won this argument. How on GOD'S GREEN EARTH DID YOU JUST LOSE AN ARGUMENT TO THIS-  
You sigh deeply as you hold your tongue.

"True..." you begrudgingly admit. That stung more than you care to say.

Sans stifles as chuckle.  
You stare daggers at Sans and he suddenly straightens his posture in response. 

"YOU WILL BE THOROUGHLY TROUNCED BY MY WIT!! YOU'LL LEARN TO RESPECT ME AND THEN YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TR-" Papyrus stops mid sentence.  
You and Sans look at Papyrus and what a couple seconds as Papyrus tries to come up with an alternative word. 

"TRACK.......THROUGH EVERY OTHER MONSTER'S TRICKS!!!!"  
"Papyrus. I know that's not what you were going to say" you state.

" MATTERS NOT!! I'LL FETCH PROPER LEG AND FOOT WEAR FOR YOU HUMAN!!"  
Papyrus quickly scrambles back up the stairs and slams his room door shut. 

 

Then followed Papyrus shouting and wrecking things.

 

Papyrus was definitely the stranger of the two brothers. Freaking out over the simplest things.  
Whatever. Now was the time to ask questions.

You suck in a breath and turn to Sans. 

"Sans, what are these puzzles like?" 

 

Sans grins in response as he realizes......you needed something from him.  
He gloats for a moment and says in a sing song voice.

“Look Sweetheart...I’m not going to tell you anything till I get this tooth fixed.” He points to his missing tooth. 

You seem to just grow frustrated by his refusal to share information and his mocking tone.

“But you said that it took you hours to get it in there!! My shit could be stolen by then and I really need to get it back, tell me what these puzzles are so I can get my shit back faster.” 

You wouldn’t feel the need to rush if you didn’t have your fucking gun and bullets in that bag.  
That thing is your trusty weapon that has saved your life countless times. What if someone else got the gun? What then?

 

“What’s so important in the bag?” He asks in his monotone voice, trying to sound like he doesn’t care. 

“Does it matter?” you ask.

"Does now." He states with a chuckle.

 

What a prick.

 

Taking a breath in to calm down, you recollect yourself.  
“Clean pajamas, toothpaste, Alcohol, charger, Ipod, headphones and…. some mementos.” You carefully word. 

 

Sans knows you weren’t telling him something, you had this distant look in your eyes. Something is off. 

“What are you so frantic to get back?” He presses further, feeling rather good about himself being in a state of power. 

 

“Alcohol.” You bluff as seriously as possible. 

Sans’s bone brow lifts.  
“Really?” he huffs with disbelief. "That’s….. it?"

 

This is where the charade can’t be kept up and you crack a small smile.  
“What? My mementos are important too but that alcohol wooooof….it’s a life or death situation.” You say sarcastically. 

Sans’s eyes twinkle slightly with amusement once you smile.

 

Were…were you joshing him? 

A shadow of a smirk is lurking somewhere in his expression but Sans suppresses it.  
He liked you asking him for stuff, negotiating. It really was the only time where you were civil and not making fun of him. 

He was going to keep this up, just for a bit. 

You however; already knew that you've convinced the skeleton. San was wearing the ‘I’m one thing away from agreeing’ look, but it was obvious that he wanted you to say something else before he agrees. 

Probably likes you asking and begging. 

 

Sicko. 

 

“Look……..Sans……I would really appreciate it if you could let me be properly prepared when I have to go through Papyrus’s puzzles. I’ll uh…gladly help you with your tooth when I get back……”

Sans’s wasn’t gonna lie. He loves that you knew when to play nice.

 

Sans pretends to think about your offer, and clicks his tongue after a couple of moments.

“You strike a hard bargain.” He chuckles while sticking his left hand out. 

 

Not even looking down, you stick out your right and just wait.

Sans at first is confused but he becomes horrified when he realizes and he quickly switches his hands. 

He shakes your hand quickly and drops almost as fast as he grabbed it. 

 

"...Sorry.." he quietly says under his breath with an awkward cough.  
You’re surprised that Sans would apologize over something so minor, but you don’t say anything about it. 

“So, that’s all sorted, what are these puzzles like?” You ask. 

Sans looks to you and then wearily looks back up the stairs. Papyrus would be back any second….He better say this fast. 

“Ok listen up. These puzzles are not puzzles. They are dangerous traps. Don’t trust bridges or open spaces, there are booby traps everywhere. The wobbly bridge is a trap and there is an electrical mine field in an open space, you will want to be careful. Also there are dogs so it migh-“

Instinctively lifting your arm, you catch a flying pair of sweat pants.  
Sans jumps a little, but you stay perfectly still and in character.

“AH! FAST REFLEXES I SEE!! EXCELLENT. I ONLY EXPECT THE BEST FROM MY SOON TO BE SLAVE!!!” Papyrus cackles from the top of the stairs. 

Papyrus quickly runs down the stairs and throws a pair of snow boots at you.  
One you catch, the other you dodge.  
It ends up hitting a random lamp over, making yet another mess.

Both you and Sans look over to Papyrus with a ‘Why?’ expression. 

“NYEHEHEHEHE!!! I WAS MERELY TESTING YOU HUMAN, YOU HAVE PASSED THROUGH MY FIRST CHALLENGE. DO NOT EXPECT THE OTHER PUZZLES TO BE AS EASY!! BE PREPARED HUMAN!!!” Without any further explanation, Papyrus runs out of the house. Not even bothered to close the door behind him.

Sans shakes his head with a slight smile.  
Boss seems pretty excited to test you. 

It's been a long time since Paps got so worked up over something. It was kind of nice to see a little shred of Baby bones in that murderous maniac.  
Turning back to you, Sans chokes slightly.

You were currently pulling up sweat pants over your ass and Sans got to see how fucking juicy it looked. It looks extra perky however; as it squeezes into the sweatpants tight waistline.  
He even got to see a bit of your bare stomach and hip as you pulled the jacket up to hoist up the pants. 

Sans’s tongue suddenly feels all knotted but slippery in his mouth. 

Finally finding enough air to speak once you start to slip on the snow boots. He tries to sound all cool and collected, but it comes out all weird and his voice cracks more than one occasion. 

“Also…um…I…uh … HAVE to stay behind…because...you kind of ruined my only pair of shoes so I…uh…don’t have anything to wear…so …yeah…you better get going…” Sans stumbles over nothing as he backs up and away from you.

A shout can be heard. 

“OH FOR LOVE OF ASGORE. ARE WE GOING TO DO PUZZLES ARE NOT?!!” Papyrus begins to scream from the outside. 

“Yes Papyrus! I’m coming!!” You shout back slightly pissed.  
You huff and stick out your tongue in Papyrus’s direction but he doesn’t seem to notice.

Sans can’t help but chuckle. You had so much spunk, it’s going to be tough for Papyrus to get you to be obedient. 

You sigh and start to make your way out of the door.

Sans quietly watches you leave, but you quickly turn around catching him watching you.  
He shyly turns his head, trying to play it off but he knew you knew.

 

“Oh and Sans….” You pause and wait for Sans to look at you.

He turns his head and waits.

“….It’s all ’right’.” You smirk while staring straight into Sans’s eye sockets, you finish it off with a slight wave from your right hand.

Time yet again slows for Sans. 

Your eyes were so intense, sharp but so clear. Such eyes held behind a beautiful mind filled with wit and purpose. They were almost overflowing with personality and…. sparks. Your fingers wiggled in a wave like motion to stress the pun’s meaning. 

 

Sans’s soul feels lighter with your smile but his face felt hot and sweaty.

But…but it was a good hot and sweaty.  
It was refreshing and new. 

Seeing you getting comfortable with the whole situation was rather spectacular and strange.  
It was something he never thought he would crave.

 

But suddenly….Sans’s soul begins to sink into his stomach as he feels a weight pushing it down. 

 

Sans knew you would come home with that spark sullied.

He knew you would be disappointed that you couldn’t find your stuff. You would have this sad puppy dog face and he would have to stew in his guilt. 

 

He knows exactly what happened to your bag……… because….because…… he sold it. 

You begin to turn away from him. 

He should tell you.

The door is closing with a screaming like creak. 

Why can’t he tell you? 

 

The door closes quietly behind you and Sans is left alone in the living room, breath knocked from his imaginary lungs. 

 

Completely left alone. There to sulk in his mistake.

“Damn it.” He whispers feeling weak. 

He feels his soul start to spark with annoyance as he remembers that stupid pun you made about it being all ‘right’. 

 

“Why does she have to be SO DAMN CUTE!!!” He spits angrily. 

Feeling livid, Sans suddenly teleports to his room and punches the living shit out of the pile of blankets on the floor in utter frustration. 

“fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFuckFUckFUCkFUCKFUCKFUCK!!” He yells out with every punch.

He needed some way of getting rid of this shitty feeling he had, he wouldn’t have thought twice about it if you were going to treat him like shit.

But of COURSE you had to be nice! That…that was the first nice joke you made! That was the first time he’s successfully talked to you without making an ass of himself or you making an ass of him AND HOLY FUCK YOUR ASS WAS HOT!!!

 

And Oh Asgore…when you blew your hot breath across his skull........you really did know how to bring a skeleton to his knees. 

 

Sans sighs deeply as he falls on the beaten sack of blankets, feeling beaten himself.

 

After his brother decided to keep you alive back at the bridge area, Sans picked up your stuff and teleported to the nearest Temmie black-market. 

He didn’t even look in it. All he knows is that he’s in a lot of debt with a lot of monsters. He saw a perfect opportunity to make some quick cash and he took it. 

What made matters even worse, he already used all of that gold to pay off a bit of his tab at Chillby’s. 

Sans starts elbowing the pile of blankets beneath him as he pouts in his thoughts.

 

He was FINE with you thinking that your stuff got stolen. He was FINE with you never finding your stuff again, but you HAD to pull off that cute little number on him! DIDN’T YOU!!!

 

Sans stops to think for a moment. 

 

He……..could try and sell stuff to buy back your bag.

Getting up and off his feet he begins to look around his room for something he can sell. 

But what the fuck does he have that is worth enough money? He’s in enough shit with everyone cause he’s in so much debt. He can’t sell any of his brother’s shit because he would find out. 

He digs around and pulls things out from under his bed. 

Nothing. 

 

Feeling frustrated he stuffs his hands in his pockets.  
His bone phalanges tickle against something cold.

Sans’s eyes widen as he pulls the object out. 

 

It was his gold tooth. 

 

It....it was about the same amount of gold he needs to buy back your stuff. 

But if he sells his tooth…he’ll look like an absolute idiot until he can get a replacement.

Sans’s imagination works against himself as he imagines you sad and depressed. 

“Please Sans….I…I need it back.” You beg him with tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Sans says nothing back, but places his hand on your cheek and wipes away a tear.  
You seem surprised at first but you soon give a soft smile. 

 

“That makes me happy Sans.” You softly nudge back his hand and put your hand over his. 

 

You lean your face closer and closer to his and then….then…..  
Feeling properly motivated, Sans teleports to the trash can downstairs and bravely plunges his arm into it.

Pulling out the vomit sneakers, he scrunches his face in disgust.

“Oh fucking hell….this is fucking nasty…” 

A wet squish noise is made when he slips the shoes on. They were still soaking from his attempts to wash all of the vomit off. 

He HATED getting his feet wet. 

But nothing can stop Sans now though. He’s already put his feet into the nasty vomit shoes, so there was no going back. 

He was going to get your stuff back so he could be your hero. 

Another day dream pops into his head. 

He starts to imagine you giggling as he quietly confesses these events to you in a lowly lit booth at Chillby’s. You would be dressed to the nine’s and Sans would be in a black tux with a ruby red tie. You guys would have drinks and it would be just the two of you in the bar.....alone.....

“You didn’t.” you would tease with a slight nudge from your shoulder to his rib cage. 

He would laugh from your bashfulness as he laughs at his stupidity of keeping this story from you for so long.

San would take the opportunity and loop his arm around your shoulder to pull you close.

A moment of silence would fall upon you both as you both looked at each other.  
“Anything…… for you Sweetheart.” He whispers deeply as he teases with a lone lock of your hair.

You would rest your forehead on his and bite your lip tenderly as a breathy, “Anything?” would escape your lips. 

Sans snaps out the dream from the sound of drool dripping on the floor. Looking down he sees that he has made another mess. He quickly wipes away his drool from his mouth. 

Shit. 

He would have to be able to get close to you without drooling or having his magic act up if he is going to pull off moves like that. He’s already gotten so riled from being near you… you’ve seen his magic smoke through his teeth for fuck sakes. 

Shaking the blissful dreams from his mind he focuses at the task at hand. 

Sans summons another portal and jumps through it. 

 

Sticking the landing, he takes one step back into the real world.

Looking around in the cavern, signs were nailed all over the walls of the cave.  
All pointed to a certain place called “Tem Vilage Shop”

The Temmies were not the smartest group around but when you are facing a group of them, you better be able to fight. 

They’re squishy when they were alone… however; these guys are notoriously vicious when found in packs.  
And you can bet 1000g’s that if you see one Tem, there is 20 more around you.

Sans calmly walks into the store entrance and is greeted by an all too familiar group of snarling Temmies.  
Wares were piled all over the place in bulk as one temmie dressed in a suit waited right near a giant cash register. 

As Sans makes his way towards the nicely dressed Temmie a couple snickers are heard.  
Sans slows down his pace and ends up standing in place. He was a little confused by the snickering but soon remembers that he has a missing gold tooth. 

Ever. Single. Temmie. eruptes in an synchronized uproarious laugh. Tears were being shed and others were rolling on the floor laughing. 

“I have to talk to Tem.” Sans states feeling rather annoyed. He really should have covered up before leaving the house. 

Now he looks like an fucking idiot. 

“Tem, I’m here to make a deal with you.. That stuff I sold you earlier, I need it back.” Sans states as he places his broken gold tooth onto the tall table.

The well dressed Temmie starts to calm itself and wipes a tear away.

“Ohohoho…oh Temmie…will… have stuff *Gasp* in 1.5 hor. Sans…..U LOOK STIPUD!!!”  
The howling just grows in volume.  
Sans shivers from the Temmie’s laughter, it was a sound that shook even the bravest of monsters. It sounded like a group of deeply disturbed murders where laughing as they tease their prey. There wasn’t a sound Sans could compare it accurately to.

Sans was not appreciating this mockery…not for one second. 

“Can you get it done faster?” he asks. 

Temmie slows down it’s laughter and clears it’s throat irritated.

“Tem alredi sold iteiams. Ned tim too git itt bak, not Tem faut four stupd idiiot!”

Sans sighs deeply. Great……Maybe he can push just a little further. 

“45 minutes?” Sans leans forward towards the single eyed Temmie.

“1 hor…any closer an Tem will chop nieck inta peices!” Temmie suddenly pulls a knife out of its holster and points it directly at Sans’s neck.

The other Temmies grow silent and begin to quietly whisper and growl. They begin to circle around Sans, pacing, and waiting. Some of them are giggling eagerly.  
One Temmie snaps at his ankles. Never really biting him, but goes close enough for him to feel it’s hot breath. 

That particular Tem was surprised to get its nostrils filled with the scent of human vomit. It backs away swatting its tiny nose in disgust. 

Sans smirks at that Temmie’s unfortunate mistake. 

Feeling satisfied, Sans backs way with his hands up in the air. 

“1 hour. Got it.” The store owner Tem, puts his knife away and nods his head in agreement. 

 

Not wanting to spend another second in this hell hole, Sans snaps his fingers and teleports the fuck out of there. 

 

Sans yet again jumps through a portal, but this time, he ends up near the rope bridge close to Snowdin. He was wondering how far you guys have gone.  
He hopes that the towns foke had giving you some trouble. It would create more time for Temmie to get your stuff in order. 

Sans wondered if what he told you was helping or not …

Quietly listening he hears a loud cackle echo throughout the cave. He sees you and Papyrus talking….. more like Papyrus is talking loudly and you’re quietly listening. 

Papyrus has this stupid grin as he walks with a bit of a spring in his step.  
Then you said something with that devious smirk of yours and Papyrus begins to laugh. 

Papyrus then goes off to say something and he heard ‘Sans’ mentioned in the sentence, and then YOU started to laugh. 

 

His breathing goes funny as his grip tightens. 

 

You guys were both giggling like idiots practically falling over one another.  
Papyrus places a hand on your shoulder as he begins to talk to you and you just LET him touch you. 

Sans feels his bones fill up with a sharp burning sensation that just makes him extremely pissed off. 

He feels his eye start to burn from his silent rage. 

Sans tries to teleport closer but you seem to have your attention drawn each time he teleports. Sans can't get close enough to hear what you guys were talking about, without being seen.  
Papyrus yet again says "...SANS..." There was no fucking way he was going to let Papyrus get away with this. 

 

After you guys were done talking you turn yourself towards the seemingly harmless bridge. 

You seem to take a breath, and smile. 

Sans has the feeling that you were thinking of him in that exact moment, probably thanking him for the advice about the bridge. 

 

You suddenly jump into a full-on sprint.  
Papyrus begins shout angrily as he pulls out the controller from his pocket and begins to mash some buttons. 

You were currently on the wobbly bridge, running as fast as you could across it. Suddenly a bunch of axes and maces drop from the ceiling and are swinging towards you. 

It didn't faze you. Not for one fucking second. 

Sans expected you to run back and think this through but you just kept going.  
He teleports closer and is still facing you and that’s when he sees it. 

Your expression was deprived of any sort of fear. It was filled with excitement and determination. 

Swinging and swerving yourself out of the way of the dangerous weaponry.  
Pushing your chest out in and out, hips swaying side to side as you moved, You were quickly making your way across the trap ridden bridge. 

Papyrus was busily smashing the controller’s buttons in attempts to hit you.  
Swearing loudly as he kept missing.  
Feeling confident you began to taunt the larger skeleton. 

 

The weaponry swings around faster and faster, circulating around the entirety of the bridge, but never actually touching it. 

Hair trailing behind you, but it was light enough to move out of the way as the air swooshed by. 

You were moving with such fluidity and strength.  
It was as if your body was made of water. 

Papyrus shouts out.  
“DODGE THIS!!!!!” 

With a press of a button the finale came as 5 giant blades swinging directly towards you, following along the last length of the bridge. 

It was clear that you couldn’t dodge it by moving to the side, but that didn’t stop you. 

You continue to run full blast straight into the trajectory of the blades. 

Sans watches you with disbelief. He feels something wrench in his spine. You were running straight for your death. 

Sans can’t stand here and watch this happen, he opens a portal but just before he jumps through.  
You seamlessly bend your legs and throw your head back, your torso following along.

The air slows down. 

Arching your back as you hold yourself up with your leg muscles. Your arm however was swiftly making it’s way to your side and moving towards the bridge.  
The blades pass right over you and threatening to slit your stomach open. As it passes over your throat….you just close your eyes.

 

The blades have swung past you, you had a limited time to get back before they swung back. 

Suddenly your swift fist smashes against the bridge. Creating enough force to push yourself up slightly.  
Using your core muscles however; you use the momentum and you’re back in a bipedal position.

The blades screech as the begin to change direction and they scream as they make their way back towards you.

You let yourself fall forward slightly, but your legs begin to move once again. Creating perfect momentum to sprint out of the blade’s reach. 

You’ve made it.

Out of breath, you take but a moment to catch it.  
That all knowing smirk comes back as you begin to laugh. 

Twisting around to Papyrus you shout.  
“HA! That was easy!!!! Try again you Bone Head!!!”  
You give that large skeleton the middle finger and start to celebrate. 

Papyrus’s jaw has dropped as he sees that you have pasted through his puzzle unscathed.  
He seems to be left unable to say anything back.

Sans is left completely stunned as well. You made through that entire fucking thing WITHOUT getting a single injury!!! 

 

Damn.

 

Sans really feels like shouting out in celebration but he’s silenced by his sudden realization.  
You’re too smart and too good at this. 

It would take you less than 30 minutes for you to go through all of Papyrus’s puzzles!  
1 hour is too long.

 

He grits his teeth. Sans needs to buy more time for Temmie to get your stuff together. 

Can’t believe he’s going to do this..... but..... he’s going to calibrate some puzzles. 

 

A chill runs downs his spine, never has he ever put effort into those stupid puzzles but now it seems to be the thing that will save his imaginary ass.

 

Sans feels like his puzzles won’t slow you down enough though. You’ve made it through one of Papyrus’s best puzzle without any problem…

 

Slowing you down wasn’t really efficient.

An idea suddenly clicks in his skull.

He......he could slow down Papyrus.

That was probably the only way Sans could get you guys to slow down…..  
Annnnnd it would be healthy for Papyrus to be taken down a peg or two…..or ten. 

Sans’s grin twists evilly as he rubs his phalanges together.

 

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoohoohohohoo~ I wonder what shenanigans Sans has up is drool drenched sleeves?~


	10. That's MINE (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus are just full of regret and mistakes today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. (It was actually cut in a quarter because I couldn't edit the rest fast enough and I thought how shitty it was that I've gone without updating for so DAMN long.) So I've decided to update this part, and get some more work done as you guys read it. 
> 
> TAKE MY SACRIFICE.

You were jumping up and down with glee as you’ve just made it through Papyrus’s first …well second trial. 

 

It was fucking exhilarating.

 

Pressing your hand against your chest, you still feel your heart pounding from all of the excitement. You body was kicked into hyper drive and there was nothing you could do about it. It’s been a while since you did something that stupid, but you always loved to tease death. You never really knew why.

 

Call it a secret pleasure.

 

This was probably one of your greatest flaws, doing the most dangerous stunts without a shred of self concern. It was weird, you only did those things for your survival even if it was dangerous. But hey, danger pays off in the end. 

Most people consider it one of your greatest strengths but….. there were some draw backs. Like losing a limb. *Cough*  
It wasn’t exactly self preserving in the long run but you didn’t really care.  
When you saw an opportunity, you were going to fucking TAKE IT.  
Guess you had quite the expectations in your abilities.

 

Papyrus is watching you gloat as he grits his fangs together.

 

Papyrus storms across the deactivated bridge feeling rather embarrassed that you had trounced him! The terrible, the GREAT PAPYRUS!! Never has he ever lost a battle against a human. EVER. There was no way you were playing fair. You ran straight into the trap before Papyrus even had the chance to activate it. 

Almost as if you knew it was there…..Something clicks in his head. 

 

You knew it was THERE! YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED. 

 

“CHEATER!!! I SAY YOU CHEATED! THERE WAS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE PULLED THAT OFF!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW TO RUN RIGHT INTO THE TRAP BEFORE I ACTIVATED IT?!!!! ” He blatantly accuses. 

Getting caught like a deer in the headlights, you are rather surprised with Papyrus’s accusations. Perhaps you shouldn’t have underestimate his ability to observe. It was surprising because you pegged him as an oblivious nitwit due to his narcissistic tendencies. It is clear now that he isn’t as dumb as you thought he was. 

 

This is something you would have to figure out later. 

 

Right now, you have to come up with a way to get out this without giving the name of your informant. 

 

It clicks and the words spill out. 

 

“Papyrus, you were way too excited when we reached the bridge area. I knew something was up.” You reply neither denying nor accepting his claims.

He didn't believe it and squinted his eyes. 

“REALLY? DO TELL WHAT GAVE IT AWAY.” He crosses his arms.

Shit. uh. Come up with something that flatters him. 

“Nope. It’s up to you to not give me any hints, you are the puzzle master.” You cooed with a hint of amusement. Papyrus seemed to freeze in place when you uttered the words “Puzzle Master”.  
A tickle of red seemed to spark in his eyes, but it was a soft glow unlike his usual harsh red. Papyrus reacted so strangely when you stroked his feathers, almost as if he didn’t expect such praise to come so willingly.

“How long did it take you to make this puzzle?” you attempt to direct his attention else where now that you had disengaged his offenses. 

 

“WELL….A COUPLE OF WEEKS.” 

 

“Really?!” You answer rather surprised. This was an extremely difficult trap to set up. It would have been simpler if he destroyed the bridge, but even with all of the swinging maces and blades. The flimsy bridge was kept in tact. It was actually incredible that he did all this by himself. He wasn’t dumb at all.

He must have gone through countless trials to get everything just right.

 

“I have to say….that’s rather impressive.” You genuinely compliment.

 

Papyrus seemed surprised at first…then a bubble of excitement flashes across his features for a split second. You could have sworn that you heard a small squeal slip from him. He looks a little red in his face but he is soon back to his normal colouration. He clears his throat and his grand voice comes back.

“WELL OF COURSE IT’S IMPRESSIVE. I ONLY DWELL IN THE DOMAIN OF EXCELLENCE AND COMPLEXITY.” His chest swells. 

You don’t comment. Anything you say will either offend him or will make his ego grow.  
Neither sounded appealing. Time was of the essence and you rather not see his already huge head explode. 

“Well lets get going…”

“WAIT. HUMAN…..” You stop dead in your tracks. His voice dropped 3 octaves, this was a threatening tone, almost murderous. For some reason, it made your stomach twist and your heart skip a beat. 

He brightens up. “…. ARE YOU COMPLIMENTING ME SO I WOULD GO EASY ON YOU? BAH!!! IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN FLATTERY TO SWAY THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. THAT WAS SUCH A WEAK ATTEMPT, YOU INSULT ME!!!” He bashes away the compliment as flattery, but something in his tone makes you think that Papyrus is loving this attention. 

 

Taking back the breath that escaped, you calm yourself. What was that? His voice when it went so low, almost an animalistic growl. It was kind of commanding and….uh…..why are you all warm? Touching your face, you could definitely feel a temperature change. 

 

What the fuck? 

 

You shake off your sudden rising temperature as a stress reaction to his threatening voice. 

“That’s fine. Don’t take the compliment. I ..uh....just thought it was impressive.” You honestly answer, still touching your cheeks to get rid of the random warmth. 

 

“AAAH!!! SO IT WAS A GENUINE COMPLIMENT?!!! THAT’S IT! YOU’VE FORCED MY HAND!!! I WILL MAKE THE NEXT PUZZLES EASIER DUE TO YOUR ABILITY TO RECOGNIZE QUALITY AND PERFECTION.”

Quirking your brow at Papyrus, you couldn’t help but chuckle at his lack of shame when it came to blowing his own horn. 

He would do great in the advertising world. 

 

“NOW…ONWARD TO YOUR SLIGHTLY SIMPLER TASK!!”

 

Papyrus struts ahead, leaving you in the dust of the strangest individual you’ve ever seen. This dude was so damn egotistical, you could quite figure out if this made him annoying or just plain hilarious.

You couldn’t deny that it had a certain charm to it, but it was balanced out with his violent and destructive lashes. 

Papyrus was an extreme. Either extremely hot or extremely cold, there seemed to be no middle ground for his emotions. Extremely happy or extremely angry. 

You find yourself having to tread carefully when speaking to him, he seemed to lack the ability to restrain himself. Opinionated and unafraid of vocalizing his every thought. 

Well…You “convinced” him to make your next task easier…and he doesn’t seem all that hard to please. Maybe if you keep him in this good mood, you can get through these puzzles faster! Keep the compliments up.

 

You continue to walk to the next area. 

Once Papyrus comes into view, he notices you and his face threatens to crack an excited grin but he keeps it under control.

He quickly scurries up next to you, and begins to walk beside you. You feel him slightly nudging you to go faster and you comply. Taking a secretive side glance, you see Papyrus’s usual scowl gone. All that remained was an childish excited smile, but it was crooked and awkward looking. Almost as if he was out of practice when it came to smiling.

 

It was pure and innocent. 

 

It was kind of hard not to get swept up in his excitement, so you began to grin as well but you said nothing. He didn’t want you to see his smile, that much was clear but you weren’t going to ruin his moment of happiness. 

“HERE WE ARE HUMAN!! THE NEXT PUZZLE!!!”  
Looking around you don’t see much but a suspicious looking floor with large tiles stretching across the area ahead. 

“LOOKS STRANGE DOES IT NOT?!!  
WELL HUMAN, BECAUSE I THINK YOU ARE WORTHY. I SHALL GIVE YOU THE INSTRUCTIONS TO SOLVING THIS PUZZLE INSTEAD OF MAKING YOU FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!” 

Well that was a better reward than you could have hoped for. 

“RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM... YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!! ORANGE-TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT... IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A, YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP... SMELLS LIKE LEMONS!! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE.”

“DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT?” 

“wha-”

“EXCELLENT!!! NOW ITS TIME TO BEGIN!!!”  
He cackles wickedly as he pulls a lever. 

The once gray tiles began to flash and ripple with colour 

“NOT EVEN I KNOW THE OUTCOME TO THIS PUZZLE! YOU’RE ALL ON YOUR OWN HUMAN!! NYEHEHEHEHE!!!!”

The tiles flash faster and faster, brighter brighter and brighter. It becomes almost blinding

“CA-CHUNK!!” All of a sudden a hiss escapes the machinery and the colours stop in a random ass order. 

You look across the puzzle floor with a distained look, it looked rather complex and there were no pink tiles in sight. The only colour you heard that was a definite good one. 

Papyrus laughs even harder.  
“I’VE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING AS COMPLEX AS THIS!!! NYEHEHEHE THIS IS QUIET THE OBSTACLE! IT’S ABOUT TIME YOUR LUCK RAN OUT!!” 

 

Carefully planning your course of action, you suddenly jolt up in realization.  
There…there was a way to get across without getting hurt and it involves a certain skeleton to walk into another one of your deals. 

 

“So uh, Papyrus.”  
He proudly hmmm’s at your need to ask him for anything. 

“Does anything go when it comes to this puzzle? Like anything?”

“INDEED HUMAN! USE WHAT EVER YOU MUST TO SOLVE THIS PUZZLE.  
HOWEVER, YOU HAVE TO WALK ACROSS THE PUZZLE. NO JUMPING ACROSS TILES AND NO HELP FROM ME. YOU MAY ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THE PUZZLE BUT IT IS NEARLY INDESTRUCTIBLE. OTHER THAN THAT, IT’S A FREE FOR ALL.”

“Do you pinky promise?” You jokingly stick your pinky finger out.  
Papyrus looks like he’s at a loss for words as he tries to imitate the strange symbol you were putting your fingers into.

“PINKY…PROMISE?” He holds his hand out and is confused as to what is happening.

Face softening slightly at his rather adorable behavior, you almost felt bad for tricking him.

It was strange, Papyrus was flip flopping from being absolutely terrifying to being the sweetest thing in the underground in a manner of seconds. You found it kind of…cute?  
Looking back at the edge lord and his edge lord outfit, you chuckle at your choice of words. 

 

Cute… just like a little kid. 

 

“It’s a human tradition.” You explain. 

“It’s a promise made between two people when they lock pinkies….”

Taking initiative, you wrap your smallest finger around his presented pinky and hold it in a lock. 

He slightly flinches when you make contact with him, but soon enough his hand was experimentally squishing your pinky. 

“…..and then we say our promises.” 

He’s silent for a while and is looking at your hand. A little red hue is prickling across his cheekbones. 

“THAT IS THE LAMEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD AND WHY DO YOU HOLD ‘PINKYS’ WITH ONE ANOTHER?!! IT FEELS INTIMATE AND GOOEY.” He seems a little flustered with touching you, but you shrug it off. 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong Papyrus. The pinky finger wrapping signifies the cost of going against the promise…” You wait for his reaction at what you were insinuating.

 

He looks at you like you were speaking in a cryptic language. 

OK. Maybe he isn’t the smartest, you spare him the confusion and break it down for him. 

 

“Your pinky finger gets chopped off if you don’t follow through.” You state with a wicked grin. 

 

“THAT’S ABSOLUTELY GRUESOME….………” he scrunches his face in a thoughtful expression. 

 

 

"..........."

 

 

 

“I LOVE IT.” 

 

His face melts into a blood curdling grin that would make psychopaths scream in terror. 

Out of context you would have been fearing for your life, but the circumstances neutralized it. It was just adorable. 

 

There he goes again, pulling off cute with scary. How does he even do that?

 

“I’m glad we have come to an agreement! So Papyrus, do you pinky promise that I can do what ever it takes to get across this puzzle?”

“I DO.” 

You make a weird face, he was taking this way too seriously but it was rather cute to see the skeleton look excited over something so childish. You continue to play along with it and respond overly formal.

“In exchange I, Cripple, promise to follow all of the rules you presented but a moment ago.” 

He nods his head in agreement. 

You shake your hand with the pinkies still interlocked with one another.  
A deal had been struck.

Now you could safely operate your plan. 

Pulling away, you chuckled. 

 

“LET’S SEE WHAT BRILLIANCE YOU CAN COME UP WITH TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE! IT WAS FOOLISH FOR YOU TO PROMISE TO MY TERMS, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO GET ACROSS TH-“

 

A loud weeeeeoooooooooo of a machine powering down interrupts Papyrus mid rant.  
He spins around to the control station and sees that you’ve turned off the machine.  
He’s completely baffled with your actions, he can’t form any words. 

Papyrus might have traps and puzzles, but you have your own tricks up your sleeve. 

You calmly step on the now grey tiles and just keep walking. 

You’re making your way across the non-dangerous puzzle, without a drop of sweat.  
Once you make it to the end, you stomp your foot and cheerfully yell.

 

“Done!” 

 

Papyrus snaps out of his initial shock and sputters.

“T-THAT’S CHEATING!!!”

 

You laugh at his childish behavior and his predictability. 

 

“No it isn’t. I asked you if anything goes and you pinky promised yes. Unless you want to lose that pinky of yours, I would just accept that I got across following your rules.” You playfully shout back to Papyrus.

He instantly starts stomping his feet like a toddler in midst of a temper tantrum. 

It was clear that these puzzles were designed to be gone through from the woods towards Snowdin. Too bad for him. He should have planned this carefully.  
You were in a rush and you didn’t have time to play around.

 

He goes to yell again but he finds himself stuttering to find a proper argument.  
You decide to interrupt him.

“Come on Papyrus! Let’s stop pouting and go see your next cool puzzle!!”

Papyrus crosses his arms and grumbles curses as he makes his way across the puzzle with a huff and a puff. 

He’s about one quarter across the puzzle when a familiar whirling noise ensues. 

 

Papyrus stops mid movement and looks down.  
The tiles were all flashing different colour and were about to be set. He looks back to control station and see’s nobody manning the station but the lever was put into on. 

“Papyrus!!!” you shout loudly. 

 

He starts to move but it was too late.

 

“CA-CHUNK!”

 

“ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!”

Papyrus shrieks out from the sudden shock and takes a step back…but to his dismay it was a pool of water. 

Still being shocked he falls straight down, but he sees you running towards him, jumping and tip toeing across the puzzle 

Gasping upwards he sees you taking off your jacket while making your way towards him. 

Jumping onto a nearby tile that was pink. You throw your jacket out as a rope extension for him to grab onto. 

“Grab on!!!!” you instruct. 

He doesn’t even wait for you to finish your sentence, he wanted out of this puzzle and he wanted to be out now!!!

Pulling hard he starts to climb out of the pool but the tingle of electricity is tickling in his sockets, impairing his sight slightly. 

He blindly pulls himself out of the pool and tries running towards you, but he slips on a purple tile and ends up in another pool of water. 

You were face palming at his frantic behavior. If he took a moment to think, he could easily be out of this mess. 

But no… He just continues to fall in all of his traps.

You shake your head in disappointment. With the events unrolling you simply walk back to safety, being careful where you stepped. 

Siting down on the ground, the soft snow makes a satisfying crunch once you plant your ass down. 

Hugging your knees, you watch the comedic scene take place. 

Papyrus slips into a long trail of purple tiles at a high velocity. He begins to scream once he sees where he’s headed…straight towards a red tile. Clawing the purple tile does nothing as he continues to slide. 

You thought he was a goner, but just as Papyrus makes it over the lava pit he kicks his legs outwards.

Like a cat avoiding a bath, his limbs support his body as he stretches himself out to touch the opposite sides of the lava pit. You could hear his leather pants ripping from the over extension of the fabric. 

He begins to bumble out curses about his now ripped pants. 

You sigh and slip the jacket back onto your shoulders and zip it up. 

This was going to take a bit longer than you expected.

 

Then you hear something that makes your blood freeze. 

 

“heh.”

 

You quickly whip your head around, but you see nothing. Nothing but a forest. 

Was…was that a chuckle? 

It was deathly silent, aside for Papyrus screams of terror as he tries to get out of his predicament. 

Staring straight at the snow covered coniferous trees.  
You know you heard someone or something chuckle. 

 

Standing up you start to make your way towards the forest area. 

Once you make it to the edge of the forest.  
You reach out and grip onto the tree diagonal from you. Arm forward almost as if you were pulling yourself forward with your arm. 

You pause for a moment. Listening for any noise. 

This…..this was bad. It was hiding. Was it a monster? What kind of monster? Is it dangerous? 

Why is it watching you? What does it want? 

You begin to walk forward, one foot passes the tree beside you as you go 

 

“HUMAN!!! THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS NEEDS YOUR ASSISTANCE!!! 

 

You stop in your tracks. Staring straight into the darkness.  
There was no movement. 

You let out an aggressive growl to seem intimidating. Still no movement. 

 

It was close. 

 

If it was far away it would have run away by now. It was hiding its position. 

Dragging your hand against the bark. You push your hand across a small fraction of the circumference of the tree, arm curling outwards as you reach farther and farther.  
Nails digging slightly as you went. 

 

Till. They. Were. Right. Beside. Sans’s. Face. 

 

One of Sans’s arms was gripping tightly against the trees trunk in attempts to try and squish himself against it as much as he could. Trying his best to be as small as possible.  
The breath caught in his ribs was starting to build pressure. It was getting harder and harder to keep his breath down. 

He knew if you took one more step forward, you would spot him instantly. 

You were far too close for him to teleport away without you noticing. 

All he could do was keep silent. 

Trying his best to dim his eye lights, but he was on too much of an edge to do it.  
It wasn’t happening so he shut his eyes completely.  
Maybe the lack of sight will make it easier for him to calm down.

And Oh boy, was he so wrong. His loss of sight just enhanced his other senses, he was instantly locked onto the noises you were making. Every breath you made was low and rough. Why the fuck were you making those fucking noises. 

You were growling. Like a predatoric animal. Nails clawing against the bark. 

FUCK. 

He felt his magic swirling around his pelvis, left to right. Causing friction, it was getting so fucking hot it was beginning to burn with an ache to form into something firm. He’s trying his best to not squirm but a slight rotation of his hips instinctively came about. 

“I know you’re close.” Your dark voice caused ripples to travel down his spine and spikes the heat with gasoline. 

 

His pants began to glow with a ferocity.  
All he could think to himself is “to you or to creaming my pants?”

 

He quietly trails one of his hand downwards and pulls his shirt down to hide his uh… glowing/growing problem. 

 

This was bad. 

 

He’s a fucking moron, a stupid moron. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He shouldn’t have laughed but he saw his brother in that stupid position and it slipped out. It was stupid of him to be so close when he laughed, he was too close. Now, you were too close. 

He’s hyper aware of your hand slowly making its way towards him. He could smell his jacket on you, he could hear the snow crunching beneath your weight. 

His body tensed up as your finger was but an inch away.  
He was so damn boned if Papyrus found out. His brother woul-

“HELP ME RIGHT NOW!!!!” Papyrus screeches with an unholy volume. 

Your hand stops moving. 

“RIGHT NOW HUMAN!!!! NOOOOWW!!!!” He continues to yell. 

 

With a bit of frustration, you lightly whap your fist against the tree and run off to go help Papyrus. 

 

The snow at the tip top of the coniferous tree shakes off of its branches, triggering the snow on the branches below to tumble down. More and more branches lose their snow and the mass of snow falling off the tree is building up in a wave. 

 

Sans, the unaware, lets go of his breath and opens his eyes.  
Looking down to his crotch, he was rock hard and glowing. His pants were tight and beginning to hurt is member. 

He was lost in his thoughts about you. Mind going hazy as he reminisces on your nails gripping onto the bark and those sexy but dark growls slipping from your lips. 

**He wondered if you would sound like that if you rode on his cock.**

He couldn’t resist it anymore. He quickly pulls down his shorts, releasing his girth of its restraints and exposes himself to the frigid air. Going to make this quick, he lunges to grab the base of his member. 

But he was interrupted by a fuck ton of dense snow slamming him to the ground. 

 

Effectively burying the skeleton and his glowing erection with him. 

 

A muffled groan was emitted from the pile of snow as the skeleton within just experienced the worst cold shower in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you prefer that I update quicker but shorter, or would you rather that I take longer and update huge chapters?
> 
> Do you think I was being a bit too mean on Sans and Papyrus?


	11. That's MINE (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries to establish his role in your life. 
> 
> Success? Failure? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was assisted in editing this chapter by a super awesome writer that's going by the name Cyan_Soul. If you haven't read their stories yet, I highly suggest you do!! I fucking love them.  
> (Let me know If I haven't credited you properly!! I want to do this right!)  
> THANK YOU AGAIN CYAN_SOUL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO HELP ME OUT!!!!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Sorry for the wait!  
> (I've broken my promise of when this chapter was going to be posted.........I've already mailed my Pinky finger to one of the readers. You know who you are....)

Papyrus pants as he crawls out of his painful ordeal. You simply dust yourself off.  
Well, that was an experience and a half.

First off, when it came to you to helping Papyrus, he refused that you touch his spine or hip bones. Despite it being the best possible way of pulling him out of the fiery pit.  
He was screaming at you and ordering you to do things.

It was rather irritating that he would do such a thing, but then again, you wouldn’t appreciate anyone touching your spine.

 

But it was his trap. His fault.  
How did the lever move on it’s own? Was the person who chuckled in the forest responsible?

Perhaps you better tell Papyrus about it.

“Papyrus, are there other monsters around here? I heard someone laugh while you were distracted with your trap.”

He instantly summons a bone and readies himself for battle. Eyes shifting at the slightest movements.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER?!!! THERE WAS A REASON WHY I SMUGGLED YOU OUT OF THE TOWN IN SECRECY!!!”

 

“You screamed at me to help you.” You defend yourself. 

 

“I DIDN’T SCREAM!!!” he screams loudly.

 

You simply give him a sarcastic tired stare as he coughs into his hand from his estranging yelling.

There is a silence where nothing is moving, and Papyrus finally puts away his magic.  
He sighs slightly and begins to straighten himself out.

“IT MATTERS NOT. WE WILL BE MOVING OUT. THERE IS NO WAY ANYTHING WILL BE ABLE TO FOLLOW US WITHOUT ME NOTICING!! I AM PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!!! NOTHING CAN SCARE ME!!! I-”

Not saying anything, you just wait for the skeleton to stop his unprovoked monologue.

 

Papyrus continues to talk as he turns around and begins to talk about how strange it was that his magnificent trap activated without anyone manning the station.

Unintentionally exposing his backside for you to see.

 

It catches your eye, and you can’t help but stifle a giggle.

 

“Bad Boy?” you read out loud in disbelief.

 

Papyrus immediately whips his hands to cover his exposed undergarments you referenced to.

“ENOUGH WITH YOUR PERVERTED GAZE!!” He shrieks out.  
You back up with a small chuckle.

“J-JUST TURN AROUND AND STAY TURNED AROUND UNTIL I CALL YOU TO THE NEXT AREA!!!” He orders.

“Papyrus I don’t care that your pants ripped. Just think of it as a funny, but unfortunate event.”

“THIS ISN’T A LAUGHING MANNER!! NOW TURN AROUND!!!”

“There is a monster lurking around here, I don’t think it’s the best idea to split up.”

“WAS…..WAS THAT A PUN?” he darkly threatens.

 

“What?” you look at him with confusion.

 

He is staring daggers into you.

Oh, split up. He split his pants. You get it, but it wasn’t intentional.

 

You huff in annoyance, but comply to his wishes. It was just his underwear, it wasn’t like he had anything down there.

Listening closely, you hear someone running away at a high pace while huffing and puffing.

You’re waiting for maybe forty five seconds, till a loud slapping noise echoes from where Papyrus ran off to.

Followed by a deep pained yowl. 

 

 

Maybe that was the signal?

 

 

You didn’t know and you really didn’t care. Something happened and it wasn’t good.

Not wasting another second, you run up ahead and find the tall lanky skeleton flattened on the ground, groaning as he rubs his skull. His eyes were screwed shut with pain.

Wow, this…..wasn’t Papyrus’s day. 

Looking back to the pathway, you find the culprit of flattening this skeleton. A giant tree branch firmly blocks the path. Looking at the very end of it, you see a rope tied to it.  
It must have been pulled back to create this whip like trap when triggered.

 

He must have set it off by accident.

 

“You ok?” you ask with a hint of concern.

 

The skeleton’s eyes snap open, but a terrifying red was raging within his sockets.

 

  
A couple dozens of bones materialize from the ground as he aims his arm directly at the tree.

Completely ignoring the fact that you were right in his pathway for destruction.

With sudden instinct, you jump out of the way.

With a sharp growl, he swipes his arm in the direction of his assailant.  
The bones fly with a swishing noise as they were fired through the air.

 

Barely missing you by a hair.

 

Each bone rips through the tree as if it was made of butter. Splinters spit and fly all around, but the bones just kept coming forth.

 

The once wide tree becomes thin as each projectile bone cuts right through it.

He keeps firing till there is nothing left, but the heartwood holding up the tree’s large structure.

Stopping his onslaught, he holds a single bone in his hands. He swings it precisely, directly cutting through the last attached bit of heartwood.

The unfortunate tree groans as it falls. The branches fall in a spiral like motion as if they were gripping against the air to stay up.

A screaming creak fills the cavern as the tree smashes against its brethren, a loud snap is heard as another tree falls, and another and another. A domino effect causes several trees to fall.

 

Finally, the last tree falls with a thunderous boom, causing the earth to shake and quake.

The snow from nearby treetops instantly falls off the top canopies. Everything lands with a thump.

The trees didn’t look as kind without the snow overtop them. The sharp and angular branches screamed haunted.

Once everything stops, you can’t help but look out to the destruction.  
Residual snowflakes pollute the air in intricate swirls as they followed the disturbed air current. 

Almost like the dust rolling across a dead battlefield.

 

You feel your throat reflexively tighten.

 

  
Papyrus is standing up now and is looking at his fallen foes.

He felt furious and absolutely humiliated. He couldn’t afford to look like a fool in front of you, how else were to trust him? You needed to know that he was in control, that you had to obey him. All these incidents were wreaking his image. The last thing he wanted was for you to doubt his excellency.

If you were rebellious, you would get yourself in a world of trouble. To Papyrus’s surprise, you’re rather obedient. He hadn’t gotten to the point of punishing you.

His fists were tightly clenched and his teeth grinded against one another.  
Why you were so obedient, was the question. Did you just fear him? If so, he had failed in gaining your trust.

He wanted you to feel like you could trust him to be fair. To be in control of his emotions. To punish you when you overstepped your boundaries, and to praise you when you were obedient. He wanted you to fear consequences, not him.

His little outlash did nothing for his image, it just showed that he couldn’t stop himself from acting out.

 

It was a fucking tree for Asgore’s sake.

 

Papyrus sighs outwardly.

No wonder Undyne ran the guard with fear, it so much simpler than this ‘trusting’ shit, but Papyrus was not one to run from a challenge.

 

You were going to trust him one of these days, whether you liked it or not.

His red eyes die down to their original milky white as he took a deep breath in. He needed to calm down and prove to you that he was still ‘Master’ material.

 

Looking over to you to order you to come along, his voice dies upon his tongue.

 

  
He is watching you look out at the destruction in front of them, but your gaze is casted miles away.

Out in a different world, far from his understanding.

 

He couldn’t help, but look at your expression of haunt.  
Despite everything being still, your eyes had the movement of the world within them.

Those intense eyes, were….absolutely……

Words were at lost as he forgets what he was even doing.  
He feels something warm spread across his cheekbones. He quickly dismisses the thought.

He grips his head with an open claw.

Wow, he must be tired. He never daydreamed, not like his weak brother.  
Papyrus feels a certain amount of familiar fatigue set into his bones. He wanted nothing more but to sleep, but he quickly shook it off. Hell, he had a moment of weakness earlier.

He couldn’t be tired.

Only weaklings got tired. He just has been through a lot today. Captured a human, fought said human, healed them, got supplies, got stuck in his own creation, and then destroyed part of the forest.

 

Maybe he should save some of the other puzzles for another time…

 

  
Wait.

 

DID HE JUST HAVE A LAZY THOUGHT?!!!  
Papyrus recoils at himself.

 

This was bad, this was REALLY bad.

He wasn’t tired, he just needed something to eat. That’s it!

You guys were going to ignore the next couple of puzzles so you guys could make a pit stop at his lasagna trap, but you guys would do them on the way back to Snowdin. 

No laziness here!

He clears his throat out.  
“LET’S GO HUMAN.” He says without looking.

You snap out of your troubling thoughts and see him start to walk away.  
It was clear that his exposed underwear was long forgotten. He was consumed with his own thoughts.

You begin to follow him.

Trying your best to keep up, but his long legs out pace you by a long shot.

 

There is nothing but eerie silence. 

 

It was strange. Papyrus was never the quiet sort and it unnerved you.

 

Something was bothering him.

 

“What’s the next trap like?” you ask, trying your best to sound cheerful.

Papyrus looked like he needed something to distract him.

 

Papyrus has another wave of warmth crawl across his bones.  
It felt good that you were still open to communication after his outburst. The manual says communication is key in building trust.

He was on the right track.

 

“I THINK WE’RE GOING TO SKIP SOME OF THE PUZZLES…. FOR YOUR GOOD OBEDIENCE, I HAVE A MEAL AWAITING AHEAD!”

You seemed confused by Papyrus’s words, but didn’t question them. 

Your eyes seemed to twinkle with slight delight as you respond.  
“I am famished.”

 

Papyrus thinks he was smiling, but he fails to notice that his steps are slower than before. Prolonging the time it takes for you guys to reach your destination.

 

You really were the best slave he could ever ask for. Seriously, you were meeting all his standards. You liked his puzzles, you knew how to fight, had appetite and you were obedient. Not to mention you were able to make Sans look like an idiot.

Other than that, he really doesn’t know anything else about you.

The epiphany hits him harder than Undyne’s punches.

 

He doesn’t know anything about you.

 

Curiosity began to swirl around in his skull as question rose.

Why were you here? Why did you have one arm? How did you lose that arm? Where did you learn how to fight? Was it hard to have so much hair? Can humans feel through their hair? What does blood taste like? Have you tasted blood? Is it weird to ask that? Why did humans change different colours? What is the difference between a female human and a male human? How can humans be so strong when they are so squishy?  
Are all female humans strong like you? Is there a different proportion of females than males in humans? Are monsters scary?

 

Papyrus’s mind was flying a mile a minute, but he quickly stops himself from torturing himself much longer.

The only way he was going to get any answers, is if he got you to talk.

A new question pops into his mind…

How….how did someone create conversations that urged the other person to talk about themselves?

This was probably the only time Papyrus had no idea where to even begin.  
He had always talked about himself, and what he wanted.

To actively seek out someone’s story felt … unlike him.

 

  
“SO…UH….YOU LIKE LASAGNA?” He asks nervously fidgets with the tips of his gloved hand. 

He waited for you to respond, focusing on his gloves some more.

“I sure do.”

 

…….S I L E N C E……..

 

  
Now he should respond with something else….he didn’t plan that far ahead.  
This was a bad idea. 

Dear Asgore, he’s ill prepared.

He quickly says the first thing that comes to mind.

“OH GOOD, CAUSE IF YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN’T, I WOULD HAVE TO PUNISH YOU FOR SAYING SOMETHING SO STUPID.” He laughs out like it’s a joke.

You seemed to stiffen at the combination of his words and tone.

That wasn’t how you were supposed to react.  
Maybe it was too soon to be using jokes.

Threatening was just second nature to him, it's his go to way when he gets nervous.  
Maybe it was too soon to be talking to you.

He hasn’t done enough research and reading to be doing this.  
Sure, he learned that communication is key, but he never got to read about the steps involved to conduct proper communication.

He should stop talking to you before he ruins everything.

He begins to pick up his pace some more.  
You were falling behind, but only for a moment. Seconds later you rush up right beside him with a kick in your step.

 

“Anyone who hates lasagna is no friend of mine.” You respond in a serious tone.

 

Papyrus slows down. 

“R-REALLY?”

You match his speed, never leaving his side.

“Really really.” Your expression was a failing charade of seriousness. It was obvious that you were kidding or at least trying to lighten up the mood. 

 

The sickly feeling pressing against his lower ribs dissipates.  
You were really trying to talk to him, weren’t you?

This kind look in your eyes made him snap like a twig. He really wanted to talk to you suddenly. He wants you to listen to him. Words began to leave him before he even knew it.

“WELL, YOU’LL BE PLEASANTLY SURPRISED BY WHAT I’VE GOT IN STORE FOR YOU!! I, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAVE CREATED THE GREATEST DISH OF LASAGNA HUMANKIND WILL EVER TASTE. IN FACT, YOU ARE THE FIRST HUMAN WORTHY TO EVEN TASTE IT.” Papyrus answers with a hint of excitement.

 

You seemed to crook a grin as you saw Papyrus was back to his old self.

That brought some sort of comfort

“I didn’t take you for the cooking sort, but now that I think about it. You introduced yourself saying you were a ‘Master chief of lasagna’.” 

Papyrus’s confidence is sparking with each and every word you respond with.  
You listened to him. You paid attention to what he said. Way back, even before he made you his slave!

His soul seemed to grow five times in size, as an untapped vessel of energy busted forth.

 

“ I CAUGHT UNDYNE COOKING IT ONCE IN SECRET, SHE HAD SUCH PASSION WHEN SHE WAS MAKING IT.  
I BELIEVE IT’S HER SECRET TO BEING SO PHYSICALLY STRONG! IT HAS TO BE, WHY ELSE WOULD SHE DO IT!!!”

 

“Wait…who’s Undyne?” you ask rather confused.

Papyrus was overjoyed when you kept asking him questions. You were still paying attention to him. His own brother didn’t listen. He loved this, he loved it so much.

 

Like a firework, he just kept spilling out whatever came to his mind.

And you just let him. You didn’t tell him to shut up, or straight up ignored him.

 

“SHE’S THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD. A MERCILESS WARRIOR, AND THE SPEAR OF JUSTICE WITHIN THE UNDERGROUND. SHE’S THE EXECUTIONER OF MISBEHAVING HUMANS, AND THE LAW ENFORCER.  
ALSO, IS IN CHARGE WITH PROTECTING KING ASGORE, AND CARRYING OUT HIS ORDERS. ONE OF THE STRONGEST MONSTERS I’VE EVER MET. BESIDES MYSELF OF COURSE!”

 

“When you say, ‘misbehaving humans’ what do you mean?”

 

  
“IF A HUMAN RUNS AWAY FROM THEIR MASTER OR KILLS A MONSTER WITHOUT PERMISSION. BIG THINGS LIKE THAT, BUT DON’T WORRY HUMAN. YOU HAVE ME TO PROTECT YOU.”

Papyrus is too busy making himself look good to notice that you were listening VERY closely to what this skeleton was saying.

 

He was happy enough to be telling you everything and you were happy to gather important intel. You were unaware that there was a strange system of justice carried out down here. It seemed more of a barbaric and lawless place. You needed to understand your place in this society, what were the rules and how can you bend them to your benefit.

Laws are black and white. Any idiot knows that real life is nothing but grey areas.

 

“What if a human kills another human? Are they punished?”

 

“ONLY IF THE DEAD HUMAN’S MASTER HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT, OTHER THAN THAT, NO.”

 

This place was far worse than what you initially thought. It was twisted. This ‘system’ was far worse than any form of barbarism you’ve ever seen.  
In barbarism, people were at least able to protect themselves. These ‘laws’ required humans to gain permission to fight back. To even have ‘permission’, you needed to be a slave to a monster.

Surrendering your freedom for inconsistent safety.

This…this was abusive by nature. These laws were absolutely atrocious, it was clear that the laws were made to control humans, but it was so fucking brutal.

 

It left a sour taste in your mouth.

 

There had to be something that protected humans. 

“What if a Monster kills a slave? Do they get killed too?”

“THEY GET A FINE OF 25 GOLD PIECES.”

25 gold pieces.

25

fucking

gold

pieces.

 

That was the price of a life?

25 FUCKING GOLD PIECES?!!!

 

You thought the place you ran away from was fucked up, this place takes the whole fucking cake.

Why were you even surprised? Did you really think that monsters had any kindness in them?

You didn’t know what to even think of them at this point.

 

  
This place is filled with rot.

 

Better off being cut out from existence.

Another part of you just accepts the fact that Monsters are more like humans then you care to admit.

 

One thing became clear, once you get your gun and ammo, you’re going to find this ‘King Asgore’ and you’re going to unleash hell upon his holy throne.

Perhaps you should go after the face of law and order, this Undyne person is just as wrong and guilty as the king himself.

Rip them apart at the seams and watch as everything else unravels.

Spit upon their crumbling ideals of lawful and righteous. 

You understand the promise you made to yourself.  
You promised to yourself that you wouldn’t take another soul.

 

Then again …

 

**Do these monsters even have souls?**

 

  
“HERE WE ARE HUMAN!!!! JUST…JUST WAIT A MOMENT!!!”

 

Your face is steeled with resolve.

There stood a skeleton, looking as edgy as possible. Worn down with ripped up clothing, black leather with gold belt buckle.

For a moment, you don’t even remember who he is. He becomes an obstacle, a thing.  
A project.

A hit.

A target.

Dehumanized.

 

“PREPARE YOUR MIND TO BE BLOWN!”

Suddenly you are snapped out of the trance.

 

Papyrus holds up a hot plate of Lasagna.

 

 

  
Papyrus….. this edgy looking skeleton is here with this giddy smile.  
A childlike craze look in his eye as he holds up a delicate plate with his over sized hands.

A serving of lasagna served perfectly on the center of it.

This rough and tough, ripped up, black leather wearing skeleton who made murderous traps…. is here with this floral printed plate with a perfect slice of lasagna.

 

This desperation for approval is stained within his empty sockets as he waits for your response.

 

The anger you held died, slowly twisting into a hot corpse of regret.

What the fuck is wrong with you? 

 

It was wrong of you to automatically associate that the nature of these laws down here are Papyrus’s and Sans’s nature. 

 

There was something warm about them…. Something about them that lowered your guard.

There were red flags going off in your mind that didn’t automatically associate Sans and Papyrus as murderous monsters you expected them to be.

 

Going through his dangerous traps made you think he’s a murderer after all, but seeing this softer side of him. This eagerness to be listened to, to be liked.

Trying his earnest to impress you, to have you enjoy yourself.

Papyrus healed you, protected you. He gave you clothing to wear, a place to stay.  
Now he was giving you something to eat.

A rough, but misunderstood individual.

He was doing the best with what he has, what he knows.

 

Perhaps misinformed, this environment didn’t really provide for healthy development.

 

You shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions so quickly.

When you jump to conclusions, people get hurt.  
You learned this lesson already, yet here you are. Easily falling back on the path, you followed before.

 

Not judging people for yourself, but assuming.

 

Give him a chance.

 

You smile sincerely.

“It looks absolutely delicious Papyrus, your title fits you well!”

The skeleton become bashful for a moment and then soaks in the approval.

“NYEHEHEHEHE!!! SO QUICK TO COMPLEMENT! YOU MUST BE ABSOLUTELY BLOWN AWAY! AS EXPECTED FROM MYSELF!!!” He’s smirking proudly.

 

This was a moment out of a fucking story book. You were smiling gracefully as Papyrus holds out the dish.  
The light hit the plate just right.  
It must have been a dream.  
Steam bellowing out of the dish as it heats up the air.

You were pleasantly surprised, it looked perfect.

 

  
Until a snowball appears out of nowhere and smacks the plate right out of Papyrus’s hands.

A barely auditable shriek is escaping Papyrus as he watches his marvelous creation fall slowly down to the ground.

The delicious looking plate of Lasagna lands on the ground with an unpleasant slop.

Red tomato sauce stains the snow from the death of the marvelous creation.

 

Both you and Papyrus stand there, trying to process what the fuck just happened.

 

Finally after a moment, you look to Papyrus and see that he’s already has bones summoned out of the ground, yelling at the air with rage.

“SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKING DEGENERATE! I WILL RIP YOU APART!!!”  
That lasagna was made from Papyrus’s hands, and it was for YOU to eat.

He was so mad. He’s read somewhere that food is a great way of building trust. Especially if it’s good food! 

“I WILL END YOU!! DESTROY YOU!!! SLICE YOU TO FUCKING PIECES!!! COME OUT YOU COWAR-”  
Another snowball is thrown, this time ending up in Papyrus’s eye socket.

There is silence before the storm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGH!!! I GOT ICE IN MY SOCKET!! IT’S IN MY FUCKING SOCKET!!! GETITOUTFORTHELOVEOFFUCKINGASGORE!!!!!!!!"

 

You stand there absolutely horrified. There was no way this going to blow over easily. 

Papyrus continues to curse and swear as he hunkers over and starts to shake his head. 

A light knocking noise is made from his actions, but no ice came out.  
He tries to grab the ice chunk but his clawed fingers are far too large to fit in his socket. Still, he attempts to get it out. 

You take a step toward Papyrus to go help him. 

That's when a snowball hits you in the back of the head.  
It causes you to stumble forward a couple steps as you try to regain your balance.  
The snowball was not made of snow...rather it was a slushy coated ice ball. 

The absolute worst kind of snowball to throw at someone.

You're really not happy.  
Another snowball is whipped through the air and hits Papyrus directly on his spine.  
He falls sideways and ends up falling on his elbow...which consequently, jams his entire damn fist into his socket.

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! FUCKING ASGORE OF FUCK!!! GOLD FUCKERY IN A FUCKING DEATH PIT!!!!!! MY EEEEEEEYEEEEEE!!!!" 

One thing you can say about Papyrus, if something is wrong…you and all of Snowdin would know about it.

Looking in the general direction of the last thrown snowball, and that’s when you see it.

Hundreds of ice balls heading directly toward you guys. In a massive wave, all coming directly at you and Papyrus.

You tense up and are standing on your tippy toes. Rising your hand in a defense position you shout to the preoccupied skeleton.

 

“Look out!!!”

The snowballs make a loud thumping noises upon impact. The ground begin to have dents from the sheer force these are being thrown.

 

You easily dodge the incoming wave, Papyrus…not so much.  
The poor skeleton has one hand stuck in his socket and he's summoning bones with his other. He attempts to block any of the snowballs, but he ends up missing entirely.

Papyrus begins swearing in a whole new manner as he's pelted with slush and ice.  
He was getting tired and his movements were slowing down.  
You were surprised at how dependent he really was with both hands. He needed to motion the path of the bones. He can’t do anything with his hand stuck in his socket.

He’s down half of his fighting power.  
Not only that, but having one eye doesn’t help with depth perception.

 

He was starting to look pretty rough.  
You guys were making no progress, you needed to come up with a plan!

 

With this number of snowballs coming from so many different directions, you could assume that there were a large number of enemies.

It must have been the same guys from before that messed with Papyrus’s puzzle?  
Why the fuck were they attacking with snowballs?

You need to grab some cover and come up with a plan.  
You grab the skeleton by the socket stuck arm and start dragging him towards the nearest tree.

"OW OW OW EOWIEOEOEOWOI THAT HURTS!!!!!" 

Not really caring at the moment, you throw him against a tree, out of the fire of the ice.  
You listen to the sound of ice smacking up against it. 

You begin to listen….  
Not a single sound was being made. These guys were either really skilled or were not moving.  
You guessed it was the latter.

The plan is simple, run in and out of cover and be as quiet as possible.  
This was easy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOI-" You flinch in shock as you have forgotten he was even there.

"SHHHHH!!!!" You hush harshly.  
The skeleton is suddenly deathly silent.

Shit.  
The plan just got a little more complicated. Being quiet was going to be hard with Papyrus around.

You needed to pull out his arm from his socket, it would make everything much simpler. 

“Papyrus, I’m going to try and pull your hand out.”

Before he can object, you prop your foot against his ribs and begin to pull on his stuck arm. 

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHRTHA!!!!!"

You grunt still pulling hard but after a moment, you give up. His fist was stuck…like really bad. You guys needed something to lube up that socket of his.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!" he screeches all high pitched and hurt. 

“I’m trying to help you get your hand out of your skull!” you defend yourself.

 

There was no sound.

Papyrus falls silent as well as he realizes how quiet you’ve become.

 

The air was still.

 

Unmoving.

 

Almost as if everything paused.

 

Then you hear a slight rumble noise, it made your hair stand on end.

 

Looking upwards for a split second, and then you see it. A mega amount of snow coming down to hit you. Instinctively snatching up Papyrus’s free hand, you bolt.

THUMP!

You managed to dodge most of the snow but you’re slightly buried for a split second. Causing you to struggle as you get back up.

Snow was all over you. In your jacket, pants, boots, hair, ears, and nose but you didn’t give a fuck.

 

Not all the way to the bottom, but just enough to cause some heavy weight.

Papyrus was effectively buried, but you still had your hand intertwined with his.  
When you got up, you pulled him out of his frozen grave.

Tugging hard when he didn’t come out on the first try.  
He still has his fist stuck in his skull when he comes out. Spitting out snow from his jaws and blinking to get it out of his handless eye socket.

He was blinded, but you didn’t care.

 

More snowballs begin to whip through the air.  
You heard them before you saw them.

 

And you just ran.

 

Not giving him a moment to breathe, you jerked him into a full-on sprint.  
He almost faceplants from the unexpected tug, but manages to stay upright, just barely.

 

Snowballs kept hitting you and Papyrus, all you could do was power through the pain.

Intense rumbling ensued.

You look up.

Every tree surrounding you was dropping everything it had.

EVERYTHING.

 

The snow was dense and heavy, you would be flattened from the sheer amount. Hell, it would be a miracle if it didn’t break your neck.

Some of it fell before the main event, causing you feel like the path you walked on was trying to swallow your legs in place. Some fell on you, causing you a moment of suffocation and unexpected weight, but you just kept running.

Your heart was burning as it tries to keep up with the pace of your legs. The force of the earth underneath your feet as you run across it. The pressure in your knees as you vaulted yourself forward.

 

You were going to make it.

You felt it.

Everything go slow.

 

The snow sparkling around you as debris, shots being fired.  
In the wide fields of your vision you begin to see things that weren’t happening. The tree trunks became people. The faster you ran, the more mobile they seemed to be.

The dense snow slowed you as if you were running through a thicker medium.

It smacked up on your face and melted into cold water drops, like an icy sea spray that slowly numbed your finger digits. Slowly, the images took over your vision as you became out of touch with current reality.

 

You were running back on cold shores.

The roar of the sea echoed through your mind.

 

“CRIPPLE!!!!!”

Your mind is slammed back into the present, and your eyes widen from the massive tree tops collapsing way ahead on the pathway. Right beyond it was an open field.

 

  
The snow was still falling from behind, pushing you further into this trap.  
If you guys didn’t make it before all of that snow falls on the pathway ahead, you would have nowhere to go.  
Trapping you from escaping the snow falling behind you, burying you alive.

 

Once Papyrus sees the opening, he sees the snow behind him, you guys weren’t going fast enough to make it before the pathway closes up.

 

You both needed to run faster.

 

Without any warning, he pulls you directly towards him and hoists you into the air.

In mid air, you feel an arm snake beneath your hips only to fall into sitting onto a large forearm. With your chest pressed against his.

Your legs automatically wrap around his spine and rest upon his hip bones.

 

Papyrus’s un-clogged eye burns red as he picks up his feet’s pace. Once he was running in a straight line there was no stopping him. His legs were far longer than your own. Making him run faster than you ever could.  
You struggled to stay in his grip, so you wrapped your arm around his neck to keep you in place.

You were almost at the end.

You look forward and see that the snow is already halfway to the ground.

 

You weren’t going to make it.

 

Papyrus suddenly clutches you tighter against his chest. Protectively.

“HOLD ON!!!!”

Everything goes slow as you suddenly feel Papyrus falling forwards.  
You swore your heart almost stops.

 

Papyrus had dived forward as he twisted his body to land onto his back. Protecting you from the brunt of the fall.

 

Mid air, mid twist. Papyrus within his mentally slowed motion moment, watches as he just passes beneath the last oncoming avalanche.

Just making it on time.

 

The spell was broken once his skull smacks against the ice.

You grunt from the sudden fall, and as your knees smash against some ice. 

You open your eyes, you were amazed. You made it.

But that worry became history when you noticed the continuous velocity you were still travelling at.

 

Both of you guys were still sliding down this open pathway and you were sliding fast.

Papyrus continues to hold you tightly as you both slide without any control. 

That’s when you see it.

 

A cliff drop off.

 

FUCK.

You were holding onto Papyrus’s clothes for dear life.  
You try to dig your knees deeper into the ground to try and slow you down, but it doesn’t earn you anything.

 

  
Then you feel it, you were in mid air.

Free falling.

 

Both of you slam against one another.

The moment of zero gravity ended once you fall into a large pile of snow with a loud.

WHUMP!

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

…

 

Ow.

 

You were hurting.

 

It wasn’t that big of a fall, but it was enough to cause you to bone bruise your fucking knees. You could already feel the hot swelling of you kneecaps.

Exhausted and out of breath. The skeleton was currently gripping his ribs, but he still had his hand stuck in his skull.

You had landed directly on top of him. Which hurt you more than him if you were to guess.

 

  
Suddenly, your legs feel extremely cold and wet.  
You see the pants Papyrus let you borrow were a different shade and looked rather shiny.  
Taking your hand, you wipe against the cloth.

Slick, and it melted slightly as your skin warms it.  
Was this grease? What the fuck?!! There was so much grease!! Looking back at the ground you see a huge layer of lukewarm grease layered on top of the snowpile.  
You are suddenly hit with the scent, it was smelled strongly of burgers and fries.

Papyrus begins to screech incoherently as he furiously tries to wipe the grease off of his battle body.  
It was all over his spine and hip bones. His scarf was drenched in it. The wavy material was firmly slumped on his torso.

“GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEE!!!!”

 

You sigh at his overreaction.

“YOU…THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!” Papyrus sharply jabs his finger against you. A splatter of grease hits your eye.

Wiping the grease out of your eyes, you see that Papyrus is just snarling at you.  
Not helping with fixing the problem is creating a whole new one!

What the hell was his problem?!! You were just as uncomfortable as him, why is he taking it out on you?!

Papyrus just kept yelling, so much so that your face steels with an expressionless mask.  
You were used to people needlessly yelling at you. 

The only part that annoyed you was that it was needless and undeserving. 

You actually began to miss Sans’s company, he at least was somewhat aware of his actions and felt some sort of remorse. Papyrus was a loose cannon shooting out his every thought. Not really caring what happened when he acted out his thoughts. He needs to know that he can’t just get angry at you for something you can’t control!

 

You felt your patience cracking as Papyrus continues to wring you out.

“Oh, so YOU slipping is somehow MY fault.” You harshly retort.

 

“PRECISELY!! I WOULD HAVE NEVER FALLEN IF I WASN’T CARRYING YOU!”

 

“You would have fallen regardless if you were!!” You spit.

“I WOULDN’T HAVE!!” He spits back.  
His anger seemed to increase from your lippiness.

This was stupid. Why the fuck were you even bothered to try to talk to him? He’s way beyond consolation at this point. You guys needed time to cool off.

 

“I’m not going to argue with you when you’re acting like a fucking child.”

You climb up and out of the ditch and make it out back onto the main pathway.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME. I’M STILL TALKING TO YOU!!” Papyrus booms in his threatening voice as he begins to climb up as well, struggling to get out as one of his hands is still stuck within his socket. 

Ignoring him completely, you turn yourself towards the next area only to continue to storm through the snow. You don’t even want to help the asshole get out of the ditch.

Papyrus growls at your disobedience and finally manages to crawl out.  
Finally out, he begins to storm towards you and catches up to you. 

He roughly grabs your arm and pulls you to face him. You rip your arm away and slap his hand to back off.

 

Papyrus is shocked with your sudden aggression, but is soon seething with rage.

Without another word, he up and slaps you square across the face. Opened handed, and covered in grease.

 

It makes a particularly loud sound as your head whiplashes from the hit.

There was a moment of silence as you register what just happened.

The only thing you could feel was the sting on your frost nipped cheeks and the growing warmth you felt as a bubbling rage intensifies within your chest. It takes a moment before it reaches your head and your breathing goes ragged. 

Words don’t seem to get through his thick skull.

What about a fist?

 

“YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME SLAVE OR YOU WILL BE PROPERLY PUNISHED I EXPECT YOU TO B-”

 

You charge towards him and hook your shoulder against his spine. Slamming him up against a nearby tree. He gasps out in surprise from the force, but he quickly responds by slamming his clenched fist against your back.

You muffle out a groan, but you bite back at the pain. You’re back is really hurting now, but that doesn’t stop you. Straightening up, you grab his wrist and twist it harshly. The skeleton doesn’t seem to react all that strongly, but you could tell that it was unpleasant.  
Taking the opportunity, you full body kick against his undefended side of his ribs. 

He doesn’t take that all so well.

Ripping his hand out of your grip, his eyes glow deathly red.

You instantly back away from him. The earth beneath where you were spikes upwards. A sharp bone yard of bones appears and shoot upwards. If you didn’t move, you would have been a talking shish kebab.

You run around the spiked earth and jump to kick Papyrus across the face. The sound of ice smacking all around his skull makes you feel satisfied. The kick seemed to daze him, so you take the chance to jump up once again.

Going for another kick, Papyrus’s one eye suddenly comes back into focus and he grabs your incoming foot and throws you across the path right into another tree.

You hear your back cracking from the force of being thrown.

Groaning from the blow, you stagger to get up.

Your eyes widen as you see a couple of bones heading your way.

Dodging once again was easy. Much easier this time, because he had one arm immobile. He had to direct the bones with his arms.  
That’s good to know.  
You tackle him to the ground; you guys were furiously ‘one arm’ punching another on the ground. Rolling on top of each other as you both fight for dominance.

 

 

 

Surprisingly, you manage to top him. Building up momentum, you raise your fist into the air. He takes advantage of the moment and punches you straight in the tit.  
You gasp out loudly from the bashing of a tender spot. He physically recoils from the unexpected squishiness and is suddenly weirded out. Papyrus makes a disgusted expression as he screams out.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!!!”

 

 

You kindly answer his question with a fist to his face.

 

 

Going for another hit, he catches your fist with his free hand and decides to head butt you. The top of his skull smashes straight into your nose.

 

White hot pain surges through your head.  
Oh shit, that hurt like a mother fucker. You start to see stars for a moment, but you quickly snap out of it.

 

The pain you were feeling just fueled you further.

 

Looking back down you, you see Papyrus looking up at you with some sort of stupid expression. Then you feel it, a slow warm drip coming out of your nose.  
Both of you freeze for a moment.

He watches the ruby blood drip out all over his clothes and your jacket. Coating your lips and teeth. It quickly travels to collect between your teeth and gums, outlining and accenting the snarl you were displaying.

Heat fills his bones as he feels this urgent urge. You notice the drop in his defence and decide to take the opportunity of distraction, kneeing him in the spine and pinning him down with it.

He snaps out if it too late, you were already attacking him.  
Swinging back and forth, back handing and full on smacking him across the face, over and over and over till your own hand hurt.

Papyrus’s frustration seemed to double after every humiliating smack. He has had enough with this bullshit and finally grabs onto your hair. He ferociously pulls you off and slams you onto the ground beside him. He tries to roll on top of you, but you kick him right in the pelvis causing him to fall back down beside you.

You guys continue to elbow and kick each other while laying down on the ground beside each other.

Never in Sans’s life, has he seen something so fucking hilarious.

Putting down his premade ice balls, he perches himself in a nearby tree and is just watching you and Papyrus pound the living shit out of one another. He takes out his secret bottle of mustard from his pocket and begins to take a sip.

 

Dinner and a show.

He earned it, that’s for sure. Teleporting around Snowdin sure took a kick out of him, but it was worth it to see that his efforts paid off.

This was better than anything he hoped for.  
All it took was a flip of a lever and a couple iceballs, some bouncing on tree tops and a cliffside filled with Chillby’s leftover food grease.

Papyrus just unravelled himself to his anger and as expected, he took it out on you.

The funny part was that he thought you guys would argue and bicker…not physically beat one another.

“You’re such an asshole!!” you shout as you elbow Papyrus in the side of his ribcage.  
Sans cringes from the sound of Papyrus shouting out in pain, but he starts to chuckle with disbelief. He was always a bit of a cry baby.

“YOU WILL LEARN TO FEAR THE CONSEQUENCE OF DISOBEYING ME AND YOU WILL BECOME MY LOYAL SLAVE!!!!”

“Fuck you!!!!”

 

Sans tries not to laugh at his brother’s shocked expression. No one has talked to Papyrus like that in a long time. Honestly, it was refreshing.  
Sans felt his inner self channeling through you, all of his aggression towards his brother was being satisfied through your outburst.

 

The fighting begins to slow down as you and Papyrus begin to gasp for air.  
All of this fighting was really tiring. Not to mention, you both were already drained from the events that happened earlier today.  
You were almost dying, fighting Papyrus from earlier. 

He gives one last elbow to your side.

You return the blow, but it was feeble compared to what you were dishing out earlier.  
Both of you are left in exhaustion from your meaningless tussle.

Papyrus’s stubborn nature leads him to try and get the last hit in…but he weakly smacks in your general direction and misses entirely. Hoarse wheezing ensues afterwards. 

You really didn’t give a shit. Air was your main priority now.  
This was such a waste of time.

Both of you lay on the ground, listening to the other breathing.

 

After a couple moments, you prop yourself up and look over to the skeleton beside you.  
You go to say some sort of snarky comment, but words interrupted you.

“Lookie what we have here...a human.” an unfamiliar, but feminine voice creepily whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a fucking piece of shit. No?

**Author's Note:**

> *Cough* D-did I do ok? 0/////0


End file.
